


Supernatural 2110

by Teriwhittlinger



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 54,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriwhittlinger/pseuds/Teriwhittlinger
Summary: Castiel comes back to Earth 92 years after the great war of 2020 between Chuck and the Winchesters to help Dean's granddaughter's discover who is opening the rift to the Empty. The problem is he is developing feelings no angel has any buisness having and the longer he stays on Earth, the harder they are resist. The story is written in episodes, there is a main plot and then each episode has a mini plot. If you like the story, please don't forget to vote after every chapter.
Relationships: Casteil/deansgranddaughter
Kudos: 4





	1. Here we go  again

Generally people don't believe in ghosts, ghouls, and goblins, and we typically don't mind it that way either. The less the ordinary people know, the better. We are known as Hunters. We hunt the paranormal, supernatural, and sometimes even the mythical. There aren't many of us left, and very few of us elite hunters, the ones who have it in their blood, the legacy's. My name is Samantha Winchester and my sister, in the passenger seat snoring away, is Deanna.  
We have been on the road for hours and I could feel myself loosing the battle with my eyelids to stay open. I glanced at my GPS, crap it's well past midnight, I felt like I had been driving for a week straight. The sign I just passed told me we were only a couple miles out from the border between Oregon and Idaho. My sister and I are investigating a case in Portland and have been driving straight through from Billings, Montana. It was time to find a hotel and sack out for a few hours.  
"Dee, wake up," I pushed against my sisters arm "Come on, I'm exhausted. I need you to help me stay awake."  
"Sammy, why didn't you wake me up sooner?" She stretched out and yawned wide. "I could have taken over driving." She sat up in her seat and looked out the window. The moon lit up the road a head of us.  
"I've got to find a motel and sack out" I yawned wide while I spoke, I'd be surprised if she even understood me.  
"Why don't you pull over and I can drive into Portland, save us some money."  
"Yeah, sure..." I pulled over as far as I could and stretched in the seat. Deanna opened her door and I heard her boots hit the gravel.  
I pulled the latch to the drivers door and pushed it open, the old 1967 Chevy Impala's door groaned with disapproval. It was one of the last relics of the old world still on the road. Luckily my father taught us how to manufacture our own replacement parts. My grandfather had to start making his own parts shortly before a werewolf killed him in late 2035.  
My grandfather and great uncle Sam would tell us stories of the two of them traveling around the states from coast to coast. How they saved the world three or four times. How God is a dick and so are most of the Angels, except a very few, Castiel being one of them. He had helped grandpa in 2008, dragged his stupid ass out of hell. He had pretty much become part of the family, helping grandpa Dean and my great Uncle Sam fix the world.  
Castiel had become less of a permanent figure after 2020. No one would really go into much details about it, they would just say things had to be how they had to be. But I would hear my grandpa pray to him sometimes, don't know if he ever got an answer though. At grandpas funeral a lot of people said they thought they saw him there, but who knows. Sometimes I would hear dad pray to him also and one time I thought he may have showed up to our house, but I was 6, what did I know? But in the end, everyone said he had gone back to heaven, and us Winchesters was just a memory of his days slumming it with humans.  
The other angel that was considered part of the family was Jack. Well he was half angel and half human. And his story was even weirder. Great Uncle Sam, or uncle Sam which is what we called him, would talk about how he and grandpa and Castiel raised him and even pissed off God for protecting him. He would come around and check on uncle Sam every once and a while and I even meet him a couple times but after uncle Sam died, he kind of disappeared too.  
As much as it would be cool to have an angel help us sometimes, us Winchesters were fine on our own. Things had kind of calmed down after 2020. Demons pretty much stayed in hell and angels kind of went back to what ever it was that they did. All that was really left was the monsters, and that was fine with us. There was enough of those things to keep hunters busy for generations.  
About a month ago, however, we started to get reports of demons ransacking old hunter liars, like they were looking for something. High demons that were put into the Empty years ago were suddenly back, resurrected from the dead. Monster behaving strangely. Some packs were even putting up demon warding around them. All of these signs had put a giant black hole in the pit of my stomach.  
I climbed in the passenger side as Deanna got behind the wheel and started changing the channels on the radio. I closed the door and settled in the seat leaning against my arm. I closed my eyes and felt the old car lurch forward and heard the gravel scatter from under the tires as she peeled out and back on to the road.  
"Hey Dee," I glanced over at her, "Take an easy on the old mans car, will yeah?"  
"You're such a grouch, just like dad and grandpa." I felt the car slow to a more reasonable speed. I closed my eyes and settled down into the seat again. I could hear my sister singing 'Eye of the Tiger' as I drifted off to sleep. 

5 hours later 

"Sam, we're here." I opened my eyes and saw us sitting in front of a motel 6. "Lets get in side and put on our uniforms and start talking to some locals."  
Deanna opened the car door and stepped out closing it behind her. I took out my phone and glanced at the time. It wasn't even 6 am. I shoved my phone back in the inside pocket of my leather jacket and pushed open the door. I meet her at the back of the car, she already had the trunk open.  
"Can we have breakfast first Dee?" We grabbed our duffels and I closed the trunk. I followed Deanna in the room and kicked the door closed with my foot. "It's not even 6 am yet." I dropped my duffel next to one of the queen size beds and fell on my back and closed my eyes.  
I heard Deanna gasp and felt her butt land on the bed beside me. I jumped up and saw a man with short disheveled dark brown hair, good looking, and in a nice suit and trench coat. I looked into his deep blue eyes, his inexpressive face. There was an odd familiarity about him. "You must leave here, it is not safe." Concern laced his voice, his gaze was intense as her looked from me to Deanna.  
"Excuse me?" Was this guy, who just broke into our room... without opening a door serious? What the hell?  
"Castiel?" Deanna asked. She always caught on quicker then I did.  
"Yes!" He spoke candidly  
"OH MY GOD...!" Deanna gasped.  
"Deanna Mary Winchester!" I yelled. I cant believe she just said that, in front of an angel!  
"It is quite alright Samantha." Castiel said in his deep monotone voice.  
"Why are you here, exactly?" I asked cautiously.  
"Because it is dangerous and you should not be here."  
"News flash mister wizard, our job is dangerous all the time, we are hunters. And the last I heard it was your kind that isn't supposed to be here." I wasn't going to let some angel tell us what we should and shouldn't do. After all the Winchesters got along fine without him for like a hundred years.  
"I realize that Samantha but what is happening here, you are not prepared or ready for."  
"Really? And why should you care? You up and disappeared long ago. You stopped caring about this family back before grandpa and uncle Sammy died."  
"Samantha stop!" Deanna had reached up and grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" She lowered her voice to a whisper as I felt her trying to tug me back on the bed.  
I shrugged off her grip and turned slightly so I could see her. "Why is he showing himself to us now? What makes us so special? I remember hearing grandpa call to him, I remember dad asking for his help. Where was he then?"  
I didn't give either of them time to respond, the questions were rhetorical anyway. I turned and faced him. "Where were you when my-" I paused briefly and motioned to my self hitting my chest with my finger then swung my arm out wide to include Deanna. "our dad died in a vampire nest trying to rid this world of evil, where were you then?"  
"I'm sorry," I assumed he held out his hands in front of him to keep me at a distance, or maybe he was afraid I would hurt him? "Samantha, I'm sorry. I had to stay in heaven and help get things back together. After everything that had happened, before your dad was even born, it had to be corrected."  
"Yeah... well, I was 17 Cas, and Deanna was 12. We could have used a live father."  
"The choices your father made were his own. It was not my place to interfere." Castiel looked straight through me.  
"Grandpa was right, Angels are dicks!" I said to no one in particular and crossed my arms and sat back down on the bed next to Deanna. I turned my gaze towards the window, I couldn't even look at him. He was making my insides all weird. Probably some unknown angel mojo.  
"Forgive me Cas, but if your not supposed to interfere and our choices are our own, why are you here?" Deanna asked the question again.  
Oh this should be good. Can't wait to hear the excuse he drags out of his feathery butt. I turn and look at him a slight smirk on my face. Mister righteous was about to be handed his ass by my sister.  
"Because someone is messing with the order of things." Cas grabbed one of the chairs by the small table in the room and sat down. If I didn't know any better I would almost say he looked tired. I uncrossed my arms and rested my hands in my lap.  
"What do you mean?" Deanna probed further.  
"Someone or something has figured out a way to resurrect things that should have stayed dead." He leaned down resting his forearms on his legs. "Someone has resurrected something very powerful."  
Deanna stood up and walked over to him, "Like, Lucifer powerful?" Deanna sat down in the other small wooden chair next to him.  
"I hope not. But something similar to him." He shifted and turned towards Deanna. "I am concerned that it may come after you girls."  
"Why would it come after us? What makes us so damn special?" I rolled my eyes and stood up from the bed grabbing my duffle as I did.  
"I honestly don't know. But for the last 113 years I have come to realize anything that can go bad usually does -" He held out his hand in the direction of Deanna and then me. "and your family seems to be in the epicenter when it does."  
"Well guess what beautiful?" I slammed the bag hard on my bed. "We have a job to do here and I'm not going to let some unknown evil thing or feather brained angel run us off." I unzipped the bag and pulled out the demon blade and turned towards the angel.  
"You do realize that demon blades wont kill me, right?" he stood and turned to meet me head on.  
I held the knife up and twisted it in my hand then looked at Castiel, "This isn't for you, you silly feathered beast." I huffed and rolled my eyes.  
"Feathered beast?" Cas looked at Deanna. She just waved her hand nonchalantly and made a smirk with her mouth. Cas took it in stride and looked back at me.  
"This will kill any demon. Its in grandpa's journal. We got this, trust me." I dropped the knife on the bed next to my duffle.  
"Well that knife wont kill any demon, and I'm not sure it is even a demon. Look, I am not leaving you two here by your selves. I'm coming with you if you wont leave." Cas said seriously.  
"We don't need your assistance." I grabbed my 'FBI' clothes and walked towards the bathroom. "You can go back to your pearly gates and harp music." I closed the door and began changing.  
"Pearly gates and harp music?" I heard Castiel ask through the door. I assumed he had meant the question for Deanna.  
"Of course we will be more then happy to have you with us, Cas." Deanna said. I assumed she didn't answer his question because she had already made a hand gestor that meant I was crazy, like she always did when she felt I had overstepped my place or said something stupid.  
"Fine, Just don't get in the way." I said as I opened the bathroom door and walked out. I took out my Glock 27 or otherwise known as your standard FBI weapon from my duffle and stuck it in the gun holster under my suit jacket. Deanna had slipped inside the bathroom and was now emerging in her 'FBI' clothes. She holstered her gun and we both grabbed our badges. I walked to the door and turned the handle.  
"Keep your head down and do as I say; I don't need to be saving your ass either." I walked out the door and heard Deanna apologize for me as the hotel door closed behind them.  
We all loaded in the car, I sat in the drivers seat, Deanna in the passenger, and Castiel in the back. I pulled out of the parking slot and screeched towards the local police station. I looked in the rear-view mirror at the angel that had sworn to protect our family so many years ago. At least I think he swore, I don't really know. Anyway, there was something about him, something that caused my insides to shiver and my belly feel like a hundred butterflies where flapping around in there, or maybe..., it was just hunger!  
We pulled into the police station parking lot and Deanna opened up her door. I twisted in the seat and looked at Cas. "You stay here. We are just going to ask some questions."  
"If I'm here, I can't protect you." His eyes widened slightly as he stared me down. He was determind to protect us for some misplaced need to be our guardian angel or something.  
"We are in a police station Cas, we will be fine." I smiled and shifted my body towards the door pulling the latch. "Besides you don't have any fake ID's and I can't tell them your my civilian ride along. The FBI doesn't even have a civilian ride along program." I opened the door and got out of the car, shutting the door behind me.  
Deanna was waiting on the stairs and when I looked back towards the car, Cas was gone. I swiveled my head around the parking lot but didn't see him there either. Seriously! Mister, 'I'm here to protect you, can't let you go alone' just took off the first chance he got?  
"He can't be that worried." I looked to Deanna and smirked.  
"Actually, I am." A disembodied voice came from my left. "Your grandfather called it my invisibility mode."  
I was about to say something but Deanna giggled and distracted me. "Come on Sam, let it go." She grabbed my elbow and gently pulled me up the stairs and through the double doors after her. I assumed Cas was behind us. We walked up to the window and flashed our badges.  
"Hi, we're agents Alexander and Smith from the FBI and would like to look at the case file for the triple homicide that took place in the industrial district?" Deanna slipped her badge back in her inside suit pocket. I did the same.  
"Why are you guys here? It's a little out of your jurisdiction don't you think?" The pudgy man behind the counter asked through a thick silver-grey moustache.  
"We think the crime scene has a lot of similarity to 2 other crime scenes in Ohio and Nebraska" I used the best authoritative tone I could come up with.  
"Serial Killer huh?" He turned and walked around the desk and opened a door off to the side. "I'll take you to detective Benski, he can help you better then I can. The lead detective is out right now working the case."  
"Thank you." Deanna flashing her hypnotic smile. She was really an attractive young lady, long brown hair that hung in waves around her shoulders. Bright blue eyes and thick heart shaped lips that spread into a wide smile with matching heart shaped face, she was about 5'7 and had legs that wouldn't quit. I was the opposite, straight strawberry blonde hair, grey-blue eyes, average lips not too thick but not thin and porcelain white complexion, and 5'3. Deanna had gotten all the good looks.  
The desk sergeant took us to detective Benski desk and introduced us. We shook hands and the older gentleman left and went back up front. Benski ruffled through some manila folders on his desk and then held out one for us to look at. "I don't know how much this will help you, we really have no leads on this bastard but if you want to go look at the file you can use the conference room over there." He pointed to a small room with a table and some chairs.  
"Yeah, sure. Thanks." Deanna smiled at the detective and walked over to the little room. I sat next to her at the table as we opened the folder. The pictures were brutal. Three young girls between the ages of 13 and 15 lay naked on three different sigils that looked like they had been drawn there with blood. They had been positioned in a way that it was an obvious sacrifice. Runes had been carved in there skin.  
"This is not good." Deanna and I heard Cas' voice from behind us.  
"Whisper Cas, you're not supposed to be here remember?" I turned towards the voice and spoke sternly under my breath.  
"I think I know what this is, we have to go now!" And then suddenly we were in the car.  
"You can't zap us out of the police station Cas, what were you thinking." I yelled as I put the key in the ignition and started the car.  
"You can yell at me later Sam, we must go now." I'm guessing he told me sternly, but it is really hard to detect voice and tone changes when it comes to angels.  
I sighed and backed out of the driveway and took off down the street. "I'm starving, and since I didn't get breakfast we are getting lunch." I didn't hear any arguments from either of them so assumed they agreed, not that I cared if they didn't, I was hungry. I turned into the nearest place I could see and we all shuffled out and went inside. I picked a table way in the back corner where no one could hear us talk. It didn't take long for the waitress to spot us though and walk over with menus.  
She smiled sweetly and handed each of us a menu. "I'll be back to take your order shortly." I didn't miss the look she threw Cas, but he seemed oblivious anyway.  
"Would you care to clue us in on what is going on Cas?" I asked placing my arms on the table and turning my head to look at him. He had placed himself between Deanna and me and was facing towards the door, I assumed that way he could see who came in. I haven't been around angels much, in fact never, but this seemed like a protection position one would take if they were concerned about their well being and the well being of those around them.  
"Someone or something opened a portal to the empty." Cas looked at me, his blue eyes fixed on mine. "There are other, more dangerous things in the empty then demons."  
"Like what?" I stared into his eyes, daring him to come up with something scarier then demons. But then I found my gaze drifting to his lips, then his chest. I cleared my throat and looked away, resting my elbow on the table and playing with my hair nervously.  
"Like my kin!" I looked at him and saw how serious he was. "The fallen angels, the ones that fought with Lucifer."  
"Like 'THE' Lucifer?" Deanna asked, her voice was strained.  
"Yes." His voice was deep and he almost sounded sad. Like that memory of fighting with his siblings really bothered him.  
His attention went towards the door, I shifted my body afraid that something unnatural had come in. But it was just the waitress. She was walking in our direction over emphasizing the swaying of her hips. Obviously trying to get Cas' attention. I glanced back and noticed he was looking away at the TV against the far wall.  
She reached our table, tablet and pin in hand, "What can I get for you today?"  
I looked up at the smiling red lips, she had just put on lipstick and I saw her looking towards Castiel, trying everything in her bag of tricks to get his attention. He had turned her direction but was just looking at her with a blank expression on his face. I cleared my throat and when she still couldn't peel her eyes away from our angelic companion, I coughed loudly, the waitress finely turned and looked at me, "Yes I would like a bacon cheeseburger with the bottomless steak fries and a beer."  
"And you miss?" She turned towards Deanna.  
"The garden burger and fries and a water please." Deanna reached in her pocket and pulled out her phone and began googling something, or perhaps checking one of her many social media platforms.  
"And you handsome?" She smiled big and bright batting her eyes and swaying gently.  
"No thank you." Cas gave her a half smile then turned and looked back towards the TV.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"He is far too old for you, lady." I stared her down. She looked away and rushed off down the isle.  
"Sam, that was rude." Deanna said under her breath.  
"So," I mumbled. "he is."  
"She is correct Deanna, I have been around since the creation." Cas turned towards her, one of his eyebrows lifted and his lip curled up in a half smile. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair, stretching out my legs under the table. I hate angels. I turned my head and looked towards the door.  
"I need to get you two out of here as soon as you are done eating. I have to get you some place safe then go back to heaven and figure out who is opening the portal to the Empty."  
"Look Cas, you can go do what ever you need to do. We will stay here and see what we can find out. Then we can meet up later and talk about it." I turned towards him once again.  
The waitress came back over and sat our plates down in front of us then quickly left. Good, she had gotten the message. I squirted some ketchup all over my fries then picked up my burger and took a giant bite. I felt the sauce squeeze between the bun and the meat and land at the corner of my mouth. I wiped away the sauce with the back of my hand and grabbed my beer putting the bottle to my lips and took a drink. That is when I noticed Deanna and Cas looking at me.  
"What?" I mumbled through a full mouth.  
Deanna just looked at me with her mouth open and her garden burger suspended halfway between her plate and her face. Cas' head was tilted slightly and looked at me curiously. "I think your father named you guys backwards."  
I sighed heavily, "Shut up Cas." I took another bite of my juicy bacon cheeseburger and a swig from my beer.  
"She is grumpy like grandpa too." Deanna's tone was serious, then she took a bite of her rabbit food.  
"I see this." Cas turned back towards the TV. I continued eating and ordered another beer.  
We sat in silence, peace at last. I could finish my food without worrying about being judged. Cas was watching the TV, Deanna was eating her food and playing on her phone and I was trying to do everything humanly possible not to stare at Cas. This was a lunch from hell.  
"If you are insistent on staying and working this case, I think we should go there next." I saw Cas nod towards the TV. I turned and looked at the 64 inch screen. An abandoned warehouse was in the back ground as a woman in a blue suit holding a microphone was speaking. The volume was down but words were scrolling across the bottom. From what I could read 2 young girls were found dead last night in what the authorities were saying was a Satan worshipper in town doing ritual sacrifices.  
"For once you and I are on the same page." I chugged the rest of my beer and popped the last bite of my cheeseburger in my mouth. "Come on, lets go." I stood, grabbed my coat off the back of the chair, grabbed a fry and took off towards the door. I hoped that they were getting up and following me, I didn't look behind me to check, just kept walking.  
We pulled into the parking lot in front of the warehouse and we all piled out of the car. Cas went invisible. Deanna and I walked up to an officer and flashed our badges. "There all in there." He lifted the 'police do not cross' tape and we duct under it and walked up to the door of the warehouse and went inside. The two bodies were laying on the ground. There were sigils around but it wasn't like the last place. These looked like they were to ward off demons.  
Deanna wondered off to look at one the victims more closely. I watched her lift the sheet of the first victim she came too. The back of her hand went under her nose as she tried to prevent the stench of rotting meat from entering. "Sam..."  
I walked over to where Deanna was and leaned over her shoulder, the girls neck was torn open. "Vampire?"  
"I'm pretty sure..." Deanna confirmed.  
"The other one as well." We heard the disembodied whisper between us.  
"Cas..." We both said together.  
"We need to get him a badge." Deanna rolled her eyes. We stood up and looked around the building. The sigils were defiantly to ward off demons. They were everywhere, unfortunately most of them were drawn incorrectly. The nest had gone to all that trouble and non of it even functioned.  
"But why would vampires need to ward off demons?" I asked.  
"Isn't that the million dollar question?" Cas Whispered again.  
I looked over at Deanna and she was trying not to laugh. I my self was mildly amused by Cas' statement. "Lets go." Deanna turned and brushed her pants off then started walking towards the door. I followed close behind.  
We thanked the officers and got in the car. "You're getting a sense of humor Cas. That line about the million dollar question was funny." I said as I backed out of the driveway and drove towards the motel.  
"Thank you, I think." He didn't sound amused, but then it's hard to tell with him.  
We drove to the motel and went inside. I dropped my weapon on the bed and started getting undressed when I remembered Castiel was in the room. I turned around and noticed he had adverted his eyes. So I continued to just change, putting on my street clothes. Deanna had gone into the bathroom to do the same thing.  
"Well, we will go back at night fall and kill some vampires." I laid down on the bed my head totally missing the pillow. "Wake me up when night comes." 

6 hours later 

We pulled up to the warehouse and got out of the car. I went to the back of the old Impala and opened up the trunk. Deanna shortly joined me. We started packing our weapons for Vampires, It isn't like the books though, they can walk in the daylight they just need a lot of sun screen, they are not afraid of crosses, and the only sure fire way to make sure one is dead, is to chop off its head and burn the body. We grabbed our favorite machete's, I went to hand one to Cas but he held up his angle blade and raised an eyebrow at me. I tossed it back in the trunk and closed it, we all headed towards the warehouse.  
We opened the door and quietly snuck in. In the back of the warehouse we could see about a half a dozen vamps standing in the corner drinking and partying. I looked at Deanna and motioned with my hand to move forward and flank them in the back. I had no idea what Cas was doing but I figured he was in invisible mode anyway.  
It didn't take long for the first vampire to spot us but we were in position, Deanna cut off his head with one swing as it rolled and landed at me feet. After that I took out two. But things got really weird when black smoke started rising from one of them. "They're Demons." I yelled, as one started to charge me.  
Castiel showed up out of no where. He charged the one closest to me placing his hand on his forehead, a static sound rose from him as orange light glowed under the skin and flickered out. One went for Deanna but Cas threw his blade and it stabbed it in the back and it to, flickered out. I turned as I heard noise coming from the side of me and saw a flash of white as one of them hit me and knocked me down. "Cas!" I screamed, my machete had been knocked out of my hand and I was trying to hold him off of me.  
He looked up, then suddenly black smoke started rising from him, but before he could completely exit his vessel Cas had grabbed the back of his head and forced the demon back inside with his hand. His whole hand spread out on the guys face and there was an orange flicker, then Cas let go and the body fell to the ground.  
"Are you ok?" He turned towards me and reached his hand out.  
"Yeah, my pride is more damaged then anything." I reached up and took his hand and he lifted me off the ground with one smooth stride. He placed two fingers on my forehead and spots I didn't even realize were hurt suddenly felt better. "Thanks." I mumbled.  
"Here." Deanna came from behind me and held out his angel blade to him. He let go of my hand and reached for it, taking it from her. Then placed to fingers on her forehead as well.  
"Can demons possess monsters?" I looked up at the angel beside me. He looked worried.  
"No!" Then he disappeared.  
"Really Cas," I was irritated and looked up towards the ceiling.  
"Just forget it" Deanna went around the corner, her blade in hand. I walked over, grabbed my weapon and followed her, ready for anything.  
When we turned the corner there was a half a dozen of Vampires, this was a giant nest. I held up my weapon as they all charged, fangs bearing. I sliced off the first ones head and saw Deanna do the same thing out of my peripheral vision. No black smoke, maybe the demons had left or maybe these weren't possessed like the other ones. Suddenly I felt my body lift off the floor as one of them knocked me down and I fell on my back slamming my head against the concrete, my vision went blurry, I felt his full weight as he pounced on me. I was holding him back with my hand when I saw his head come off and fly beside me. I pushed his bleeding corpse off me and hopped back up on my feet shaking the cobwebs out of my head.  
Deanna had just kicked one off of her and then followed it up with a swing from her machete cutting off it's head. I ran to the far wall were my machete had slid and picked it up in time to stab the one that followed me, then pivoted on the balls of my feet swung the blade like a bat. "And it's out of the park!" The head flew into the air hitting the side of the metal wall.  
I heard Deanna giggle as she cut off the head of another one, she must of heard what I said. It hadn't taken us long to massacre the nest, but by the time we were done Deanna was holding her side were one had gotten her with his nails. I'm pretty sure my head had been split open when I had fallen back on the concrete floor, I could feel warm fluid seeping down my neck and my whole body ached.  
"Well, we can torch the place and get rid of all the bodies that way or we can burn them individually?" I looked at Deanna and smiled.  
"Burn the whole thing down." Her voice was raspy as she coughed deep in her chest. "I think I broke a rib."  
We got back to the door and I took out my grandfathers zippo and flicked the wheel, a flame shot out of the top, I lit the fabric on the bottle we had filled with gas and had brought with us and left just inside the door as I bent down and picked it up then threw it on the ground. The glass shattered and the fuel inside spilt on the floor as the flames rode the liquid like a surfer riding a wave. The warehouse burst in flames. "I think I sprained my ankle."  
Deanna put her arm around my waist and I tossed mine over her shoulder and we walked outside. We may have been broken but we got the job done. Deanna helped me hobble back to the car and I climbed inside behind the wheel. I turned the key and the old engine roared to life. I put it in gear and screeched out of there, the inside of the Impala glowed orange as the warehouse burst into flames behind us.  
About 40 minutes later I pulled into the motel parking lot and turned off the car. I put both my hands to the back of my neck and stretched the muscles. "Are you ok?" Deanna asked. I nodded. I opened my door and climbed out of the car. I was beat, I felt like I could sleep for a week. I closed the door and hobbled over to our room and walked inside. I sat on the bed as Deanna came in holding her side and shut the door.  
We heard the fluttering first, then I saw him. Castiel stood in front of the door. I got up from the bed and hobbled over to him. I slapped him squarely in the face. "How dare you show your face here after ditching us at the warehouse?"  
"I apologize for that, but you were never in any real danger." He looked down at me. "The demons had left the other vampires when they realized I was there."  
"Never in real danger? Seriously?" I flung my arm towards Deanna as she sat and coughed on the bed.  
"I don't understand, I had one of the archangels watching you." He walked over to Deanna and stood in front of her. "He was under strict orders to not intercede unless necessary."  
"Yeah, that worked out Cas."  
"Stop yelling at Cas," consecutive rasping noises came deep from within Deanna's chest as she spoke. I moved as quickly as I could and sat beside her as she held out her hand. Small puddles of blood rested in her palm.  
Cas gently laid her on her back and touched her chest with his hand. It glowed gold and I saw Deanna take a deep breath. He held out his hand and she took it then he gently lifted her back into a seating position. He turned to me.  
"Let me heal you." He reached for my ankle but I evaded him and stood and walked over and grabbed my coat "Just make sure she is alright." Then I walked out the door.  
I was so angry I could barley see straight. Grandpa Dean told us about when Cas would just take off and sometimes during times when they really needed him and now he was doing it to us. The brisk air hit me in the face. The temperature was falling fast but I didn't care. I hobbled behind the motel and saw a river noisily flowing behind the long building. I picked up a rock and threw it in the water. I was getting so tired all I wanted to do was sleep, but I wasn't ready to face Cas in the motel room either.  
I gently lowered myself to the ground trying not to put any weight on my ankle. Suddenly I felt an arm come around me on my left side, I twisted my body in the direction of the presence to find Cas kneeling beside me. "I knew you were not ok?" Our faces were inches from each other and our eyes met. He seemed generally concerned, almost painfully so.  
"I'm fine," I reached up behind my head and took a breath between clinched teeth as I felt the giant knot there. That was going to be painful in the morning. I was so exhausted, my head hurt, my ankle hurt, my ego hurt. My bottom lip began to quiver and a stupid tear fell from my eye. I looked away from Cas and towards the river. I didn't want him to see me cry. I took a deep breath and tried to control my emotions. I brushed the tear away with the back of my hand, but more just replaced it. Damn it!  
"You are not ok!" Cas put his hand against my cheek and gently guided me to look at him. The look on his face was one of worry. He gently brushed a tear from my cheek. He reached down and touched my ankle, the warmth from his right hand making the dull throbbing ache stop. Then his hand glided up my body as he leaned me back, cradling my shoulders and head in the nook of his left arm. The warm golden energy pulse radiating from his palm began to heal every ache in my body, even ones that I wasn't even aware I had. I felt more then saw his hand go behind my head, I closed my eyes as the throbbing quit there as well.  
I laid there in his arms for a few seconds, just allowing the sensation of pleasure wash over me. I opened my eyes and stared straight into a pair of brilliantly blue eyes looking down at me. I could not interpret the look on Cas' face. It looked like a cross between concern and admiration. "I am sorry Samantha, I did not know leaving in that way would have upset you so much or be that dangerous." He was truly confused, I could see it in his eyes.  
"You can't just leave us like that. We could have really used your help. Deanna broke a rib and obviously it had pierced her lung. What if she would have died? Where was the archangel you sent? You need to at least let us know when your going Cas. Just popping out like that, are you kidding me?" I know, I sounded pathetic.  
"I understand, and I will speak with Gadreel and find out why he did not intercede and help Deanna." He got up on the balls of his feet then I felt one of his arms go under my legs and the one around my shoulders move to my waist. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. He stood as I laid my head on his shoulder. "And no more 'popping out', I promise." He turned his head and I felt his lips on my forehead, the warmth that came over me was all encompassing and I instantly felt calm and sleepy.  
I snuggled in more closely and felt his arms tighten around me. Suddenly I felt us lift off the ground and seconds later touch down again. I opened one eye and saw we were in front of the motel. I closed it again I was too damn tired. I felt him open the door and walk in, then my body was supported by the bed as he gently laid me down.  
"I'm sorry about Sam, she is so high strung sometimes." I heard Deanna say.  
"It is fine." I heard him move the chair, so I assumed he sat down. "She reminds me of your grandfather. It is comforting."  
"Oh ok, Well, I'm exhausted..." I heard Deanna pull the covers down on her bed. "I've got to get some shut eye."  
"Of course," His tone was low and steady. "Is it ok for me to leave, or would you like me to stay?"  
"You don't have to ask."  
"I promised your sister."  
I could hear the smile in Deanna's voice, "You can leave Cas."  
"I will not leave you unprotected, I promise." I felt the wind and knew he had left. At that point, I just let the blackness over take me and fell into a deep sleep.  
The next morning  
I felt the sun on my face first, I rolled over on my back my eyes closed and stretched while pulling my arms above my head and stretched my legs. "Good morning sunshine." I heard Deanna say. I smelt the scent of coffee coming from the small coffee pot that was furnished by the motel.  
I opened my eyes and propped my self up on my elbows. "Back to Kansas?"  
"Yep," I watched her put her folded suit in her duffle. "come on, get out of bed and I'll take you out to breakfast on the way out of town."  
I sat up the rest of the way and swung my legs over the edge of the bed and leaned down to grab my duffle bag swinging it up on the bed. After digging in it to the bottom I grabbed my tooth brush and a set of new clothes and got up and went to the bathroom. Last night came flooding back into my mind, the monsters who were possessed by demons. Castiel being back, that one was weird on a whole different weirdness scale.  
I rested my hands on the edges of the sink and looked in the mirror giving my self a hard look. Why did he follow me and agreed to not pop out on a dime? Why did my insides feel all warm and fuzzy when he was next to me? When did I become such a sap? I rinsed my mouth then put my clean jeans and shirt on. I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the bathroom back to my bed and duffle.  
I put my dirty clothes in my duffle and packed everything away. "All ready!" I turned towards Deanna as she turned towards me and smiled.  
I grabbed the zipper on my duffle and began zipping it up when the door busted open and two creeps came barging in one of them grabbed Deanna around her torso pinning her arms against her side. The other one came towards me, I reached in and grabbed the demon knife that was laying on top, it would work on humans just as well as demons. I plunged it in his belly and he flickered orange light and crackled, and dropped dead right in front of me.  
Deanna was laying on the ground she had been knocked unconscious and her attacker was coming towards me. Then two more of them came in, a fist came from no where and firmly hit me square on the jaw, the was the last thing I remembered. 

Castiel 

I remembered what it was like when I first got involved with the Winchesters in 2008. I was told by the arch angels to pull Dean Winchester from the clutches of hell. We had lost many angels on that crusade but it was imperative that he be resurrected to fulfil a prophecy that was written long ago by my father. I hadn't planned on becoming so attached to these humans but as I walked among them I began to see the power of free will and how a determined individual or individuals could change the course of fate, that things didn't have to always be just one way.  
Of course this did not go over very well with the angels and the demons weren't to happy either, it was their chance to rule over earth and free my brother from his cage. But there were a few of us rooting for the boys and even helping them along the way. My father himself even stepped in a few times, bringing me back a couple times after I should have died. It was only after we refused to kill Jack that the whole thing went to crap and my father pushed the reset button.  
I know I shouldn't get involved again but they were my family. I had promised to let events play out how they were supposed to and not interfere as long as demons stayed in hell and angels stayed in Heaven. Of course you still had the cupids doing their thing, guardian angels doing their thing, which in turn meant you had those demons who made deals doing their thing as well. But for the most part everyone was supposed to only do their jobs and leave the humans to them selves.  
I would occasionally come to Earth though to watch Dean's boy grow up, they never knew when I was there of course. Dean did a pretty good job raising John for the most part, the kid had a pretty normal childhood. Sam had gotten married too but he never had children, he often said that raising Jack was enough and helping Dean with John after Deans wife died of cancer fulfilled him.  
I had watched John get married to a lovely young women and watched her give birth to both of their children, they were the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, of course I'm probably biased. I also watched their mother die in a car accident and then John only a few years later on a hunting trip. It had taken everything in me to not get involved, I even stopped watching them for a while because the urge to help them was just too great.  
All that had changed about a month ago when Angels started reporting that strange things were happening on earth, Monsters behaving oddly, more demons then should be were walking around in human vessels. Strange rumors of powerful being causing havoc and messing with things he shouldn't be messing with started to surface also. I knew the girls hunted, it was in their blood and after their father had been killed in a vampire nest I was almost positive their Winchester instincts 'to rid the world of evil' would kick in.  
I hung out around the bunker to see if they had come up with any theory's of what was going on. They knew something was off but because they never really experienced the chaos that there grandfather and Sam had they really couldn't grasp the severity of what was actually happening. I know you're thinking, 'you're an angel, aren't you supposed to know what is going on at all times?' but no. We have a birds eye view when it comes to watching things happen, but we can't see everything all the time.  
That is when I decided to keep a closer eye on the girls. I told myself it was to just to monitor the situation that was forming down on earth and watching the girls was the best way to go about it. After all they were Winchesters, it was in their blood to find trouble. But if I wanted to be honest with myself, I loved them and was concerned for their well being.  
When I saw that they were heading to Portland, Oregon I scoped out the town before they got there and noticed more demons then usual walking around in human vessels. That monsters had started warding their hideouts against demon entry. Which was weird among itself because demons didn't take monster vessels.  
That is when I had decided to show my self to the girls, and that is when I saw how truly Samantha was like her grandfather. She was every bit, determined, mouthy, relentless, tough, out spoken, and emotional as Dean had ever been. Being with them was like coming home, it was like I had found a part of me that was missing, if that makes any sense.  
I had left them asleep in the motel room and had one of the lesser angels kind of keep an eye out for them. I had to somehow find out who was opening the rift to the empty and why demons were possessing monsters.  
"Castiel," A famine voice came from the doorway of my office. I looked up at the small angel that I had watching the girls for me. I stood up from my chair and looked at her. She didn't have to say anything, I already knew something was wrong. I immediately went to earth, to the motel were I had left the girls just hours before.  
The door was leaning half in and half out of the entry way, the little table was knocked over and one of the chairs had been broken. A human body laid on the floor. I walked over to it, it had been dead for days. This could only mean that it was used as a demon vessel. The girls had been taken by demons. I went back to heaven and ordered the angels under me to search for the girls.  
It only took a few seconds for them to come back and tell me they could not be found. If this was the case it meant that they were being held were angel warding had been applied. And there was only one demon I knew of that did this as a regular practice, but why would he do this? He had a pretty good thing going. Yeah, my father gave him rules after the shadow resurrected him, but Crowley going against a contract, he lived for those things.  
I had to find my girls, but how? I summoned Jack and we retuned to the motel room. For this kind of search I needed a car. Dean would just ride around until he noticed an unusual amount of demons hanging outside a building. Which always seemed to work. I grabbed the demon knife off the floor and the girls stuff. The keys to their car, I found laying next to the broken door. Jack and I put their stuff in the car, got in our selves, and I headed towards the industrial district. It was just as good of a place to start as any other.  
"How are we going to get in once we find them if the building they are in is warded against us?" Jack asked.  
"I do not know yet." I had no idea how I was going to save them. But if there is one thing I have learned from the Winchesters is that you don't give up, there is always a way.  
We drove for the next 30 min when we found what we where looking for. The warehouse that housed the three dead virgins was surrounded by demons everywhere. There was at least two dozen. Jack and I could take them easily. The question was how to get inside once we were done. The building was heavily warded on the outside and the inside, I could feel it.  
"In the old days we could just get Dean or Sam to go and erase the sigils but they are not here and we don't have any humans that can help us." Jack turned towards me.  
"I realize this. We have to figure out away to get rid of the sigils without involving humans." I got out of the car and Jack did the same.  
I heard Samantha's piercing scream. I ran towards the demons as they saw us and charged, my hands went to their foreheads and their vessels fell to their knees, they crackled as orange white light shot from theirs eyes and mouth, within seconds they fell the rest of the way to the ground. Jack shot beams of energy from his palms and took out three at once.  
Deanna let out a tortures scream, and I heard Samantha yell, "Leave her alone you bastard."  
Jack held out his hands and golden light appeared from his palms. The walls burst in flames. As we felt the power of the sigils diminish we ran towards the door. Samantha yelled my name and it resonated in my ears, piercing and desperate. As we entered, demons rushed us from every side it only took us seconds to dispatch them. A tall man stood in front of the girls. His long dark hair flowed past his shoulders and the white suit he wore was covered in blood.  
"Hello brother," His smile went from ear to ear. "long time no see."  
"Beezlebub?" I could hear Jack untying the girls. "What are you doing here?"  
"No need to worry your pretty little head about it."  
I dropped my angel blade and prepared to do battle. He dropped his angel blade as well and squared off for the fight. Jack was by my side and let loose the power that he held within. But before it reached Beezlebub, he was gone. The fire was spreading everywhere. I stowed my blade and turned towards Jack, "The girls." He ran to Deanna picked her up and they were gone.  
I reached Samantha in seconds and lifted her in my arms, I took flight and got us out of there. Jack was healing Deanna, I dropped down next to them as the warehouse burned behind us. I held my hand over Samantha's body and began healing her wounds as well. I saw her chest heave forward as she took a deep breath. We put the girls in the back of the Impala, laying them gently against the seat. I got behind the wheel and headed out of Oregon.  
Beezlebub was back, he was doing something and we had no idea what. Demons possessing monsters. The rift to the empty being opened. All of this was leading to something and I had to figure out what. If Beezlebub was back, did Lucifer make it through the rift as well? Beezlebub was his second in command, and if Lucifer wasn't here, I could guarantee Beezlebub was trying to bring him back?  
I needed to get Deanna and Samantha to a safe place. Out of Oregon and far away from Beezlebub. I had no idea why he wanted them, but I would make it my priority to find out. As soon as I got the girls somewhere safe. What I really needed was an inside man that could give me info on what was going on. Maybe Crowley? But did he support Beezlebub efforts? Was he the one who brought back my brother from the empty?  
Deanna  
My eyes felt so heavy I could hardly open them, but I managed. I saw Jack and Cas sitting at the small table in the motel room. They were talking about some fallen angel named Beezlebub who was the second in command to Lucifer himself during the angel war against God. I wonder if he was the one who grabbed us and tortured us.  
"Hey guys," I sat up, my head pounded. Castiel and Jack were at my bedside in a flash.  
"Are you ok?" Jack voice was strained as he tried to hold back any concern that was laced in his voice.  
I turned to him and smiled. "I'm fine, no worries." I started trying to move my body so I could lean against the head board. Cas and Jack lifted me under my arms and helped me the rest of the way.  
"Is that better?" Cas asked.  
"Where's Samantha?" I asked ignoring his question. She had taken the most torture, egging on the guy in the white suit so he would leave me alone.  
"She is still sleeping." Cas looked off to the left. I saw Samantha laying there, they had covered her up. I could tell she was bad off. She had no open wounds but her breathing was shallow.  
"Is she ok?" I looked up at him, I was worried and scared for my sister. She would die for me if she had too.  
"Yes, I think so." Cas went over and sat next to her, he put his hand up to her face and laid it against her cheek. "She is running a high fever, I healed her wounds, but she won't wake up. I do not understand why this is. Her fever keeps getting higher."  
"They gave us something, It was black and disgusting, it looked like tar. I don't know what it was but Sam spit it back out at the guy. He plugged her nose and made her swallow most of it."  
"Demon blood." Cas reached over and put his hands on her chest and closed his eyes and bowed his head. Golden light came from his palms and engulfed her chest and began moving down her body, bathing her in its power, she glowed gold.  
Suddenly Samantha took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Cas opened his eyes they were the brightest blue I had ever seen, electric blue, they glowed. Then the bright gold light faded and his eyes turned back to their normal blue. He caught himself as he slipped off the bed and on to the floor. "Cas!" Jack ran to his side.  
"I'm fine, just had to use a lot of energy." Cas leaned against the bed his legs folded under him.  
"Cas," Samantha rolled over on her side towards the edge of the bed and laid her hand on his shoulder. "I felt you."  
"We were tracking you then suddenly you disappeared." He sat up against the bed one leg bent up the other folded under him. He reached up and laid his hand on hers. He didn't elaborate about how Sam 'felt' him. "When that happened I had as many angels as I could spare, look for you. But they had warded everything you where in, we could not track you. We had to resort to finding you the old fashioned way."  
"Once we found you we took out the demons outside, fortunately my energy was strong enough that it caught the walls on fire which took out the warding." Jack moved closer to me and took my hand.  
"The guy who had us, he said we were important, that our bloodline was able to hold arch angels. What does that mean?" Samantha curious and so was I.  
"It means something very bad." Cas looked up at Samantha who was resting her head on her arm.  
"Why would they give us demon blood?" I was a little uneasy, I too was forced to drink the crap.  
Jack placed his hand on my chest and I felt a warm sensation run through my body and saw a golden light coming from his palm. His eyes lit up gold, then as soon as he started, it was over. He smiled at me and held my hand. I was worried someone would notice the gestor. He and I were seeing each other in secret for a while now and we had sort of became more then friends. But I knew no one could know especially the angels they would kill us both. I just wasn't sure were Castiel would stand on the issue. Would he smite us, or leave us alone?  
"Demon Blood?" Samantha asked, it was a half pissed half scared tone that floated between her lips, I turned towards her, she had rolled over on her back and was attempting to pull her self up on her elbows. Cas had managed to get up on the bed once more and was trying to help her, or maybe trying to calm her down. It was hard to tell.  
"It's ok Sam, I cleared it from your blood." Cas had one of his hands on her shoulder and the other was on her forehead. "You are still running a fever. You need to calm down and rest. If it wasn't for my advancement to Seraphim, we would have had to clear it from your blood the old fashioned way, I don't think you would have survived that."  
"The old fashioned way?" Jack asked. "Has this happened before?"  
Samantha and I were in complete silence, Cas looked worried, not just normal Cas worried either, like real worried. Jack was patiently waiting for an answer and so were we. Cas looked like he was going to a far a way place, back in time in his head, then he began to speak. "The last time this was done, a demon tricked Sam into drinking demon blood. Dean and I had to lock him in a room and listen to him go through withdrawals for days." Cas looked down at his hands. "I think I know what they are trying to do. If I'm right, you girls are in more danger then I thought."  
Jack stood at the same time as Cas, but Cas put his hand out motioning him to stay. Jack sat back down on the bed next to me. "Cas you can't just leave. What if he comes back?" I said worriedly as a squeezed Jack's hand.  
"Jack is plenty powerful enough to stop any threat. Just promise me..." He turned towards Samantha, "That you will stay here and rest. Please Samantha, I can not do my job if I'm worried about you." He paused and glanced at me, "And Deanna of course." Then turned back towards my sister.  
"I cant sit here and just wait for you to return or worse for that mega ass demon to find us..." She said almost yelling but not quit. She turned and put her legs over the side of the bed then tried to stand. It was only a second before she lost her strength and landed on the bed again.  
"You can't even walk." Cas bent down and scooped her up and placed her further back on the bed resting her against the head board. "I will tie you to this bed if I have to." Oh, this must be angry Cas, he is kind of cute when he is angry even though it was virtually imposable to tell by his tone.  
"Promise." Sam said with a half smile and even winked at him.  
"Samantha!" Cas just looked at her with a 'I'm not kidding' look.  
"Fine," Sam rolled her eyes and reached over grabbing the remote and turned on the TV. Cas looked at me.  
"Sure." I leaned back against the headboard again and started watching the TV as well.  
Jack stood up and walked over to Cas. They started talking to each other in Enochian, the thing was my sister and I were trained in Angel Language, so ease dropping was pretty easy.  
"What do you think is going on Castiel?" Jack asked worriedly.  
"I think they brought Lucifer back from the empty and now they are trying to find a vessel for him." I heard Sam gasp and I turned my head to look at her. She was never really good at ease dropping. She was looking at Cas and Jack. I looked up in that direction and both of them were looking at us.  
"I'm not going to be some damn evil Angels vessel." Samantha stated matter of fact.  
"You know what we said? You can understand Enochian?" Cas walked cautiously towards Sam.  
"We both can." I said, "And we can speak it and write it."  
"Uncle Sam taught us." Samantha said with a smile.  
"Ok then." Cas didn't look ok with it though. He kind of looked uneasy. Don't really blame him, Enochian is used when chanting spells against or for angels. Humans with this knowledge could do a lot of damage to his kind.  
"Castiel," Samantha said as she turned off the TV with the remote without even looking at it. "If we are going to work together then we can not keep secrets. Agreed?"  
"Does that go for both sides Samantha?" Jack asked as he stepped closer to her. Cas stopped him with his arm and Jack stepped back next to him.  
"Look guys," I broke in turning in my bed so I could face them. "We are all friends here. Cas you are one of grandpas oldest friends and until you were forced to go back to heaven-"  
"I wasn't forced, it was an agreement." He broke in.  
"Whatever it was, I'm sure it was for the good of the world. My Grandfather and Uncle loved you and I know you cared for them so you three wouldn't have agreed to the agreement unless you thought you had to. My point is, Sam and I would never do anything that would harm you or Jack, ever. We were taught your language so we could protect ourselves from others of your kind that may not be so friendly towards us. That is all."  
He looked uneasy, and turned towards Sam. Maybe he was waiting for confirmation. I think she had him confused because half the time she acted like she could care less if he was dead and the other half of the time she was angry when he wasn't around. To be honest, I would probably be nervous as he was if my sister knew things that could be my undoing.  
"Cas, I would never hurt you or Jack. As much as you can get under my skin you are family. Family doesn't kill other family, or at least we don't try too. I mean if you became evil we would..."  
"Samantha, stop talking." I said. I walked up to Cas. "Please tell us what you mean by 'vessel for Lucifer' and why they would want us. Don't they know we are hunters?"  
"Ok," He pulled out one of the chairs by the small table and sat down. Jack did the same with the other chair and I went and sat down next to Sam on the bed.  
"Your great Uncle Sam and grandfather Dean were destined to be born. It was their destiny to be the vessels for Lucifer and Michael. Lucifer's demons had tested several human children that were born within certain bloodlines. One of the tests was demon blood. The blood would give these children powers. Your Uncle Sam was the only one who passed all these tests."  
"I know we have special blood, but no one ever went into why it was special." I was shocked that grandfather or Uncle Sam never told us this story before.  
"So how come Grandpa didn't have to be tested with angel blood?" Samantha asked.  
"Lucifer burns hotter because of who he is. It takes someone very special to carry him." Cas paused for a second and readjusted in his chair. "Sam and Dean held out for a long time. We were trying to find another way to end the threat of the apocalypse without having to give in to either angel. In the end, Sam let Lucifer in so we could get him back in the cage. And it worked. You girls share that blood, but not everyone in your family can resist the burning effect of demon blood, only some of you. I think that is what Beezlebub was doing. I think he was testing one of you to see if you would be an appropriate vessel for his master."  
"Well at least we both failed, right?" I said with hope. This whole binging a vessel thing didn't sound pleasant.  
"Only one of you failed." Cas turned towards Samantha. "and she almost died."  
I stood and threw my arms in the air. "Oh great, so I'm going to become Lucifer's bitch." I let my arms drop, my hands resting on the bed and turned away from all of them. I didn't want them to see me cry.  
"It is ok Deanna." I felt Jacks arms wrapped around me. Then I felt Samantha's hand on my shoulder. I reached up and touched her hand with mine.  
"I wont let it come to that." Cas' voice was powerful and determined. We all turned to look at him, Jack had stopped hugging me and was holding my hand instead. "Jack is strong enough to protect you while I'm gone. Just stay here while I go check on stuff. Please."  
Cas didn't wait for an answer he turned towards the door and turned the door knob, the door squeaked open and he walked through. Sam was on his heals and followed him out. I saw the door close behind them. I turned towards Jack who had lead me back to the bed. He sat down and gently guided me to sit down in-between his legs then he wrapped me in his arms. "I would die before I let anything happen to you." His voice sang in my ear and I felt this overwhelming calmness came over me.  
"I know." I smiled and rested my hands on his arms and laid my head back against his chest. I felt so safe when I was with him, I never wanted to leave. 

Samantha 

"What is it Samantha?" I saw him square up, getting ready for an argument. But honestly, I still felt like crap and didn't want to argue, that wasn't why I followed him out here.  
"I need to know where you're going?" I crossed my arms and stared at him, daring him to not tell me.  
"No you don't." His head tilted slightly, I'm sure he was curious where this was going.  
"Yes I do," I dropped my arms and placed a hand on his chest. "And I need to know when you plan to return."  
"Why?" His voice softened and a hint of curiosity laced it. I even swore I saw a corner of his mouth turn up.  
"I remember the story's my grandfather told of you. You got in over your head plenty of times and they had to find out days, sometimes weeks later that you were in trouble. And when they found you, you were always on the brink of death. I'm not going to let that happen with Deanna and me."  
"I appreciate your concern but I am stronger now, I have more angel mojo." He smiled at me. I knew he was just trying to elevate my concerns.  
I was trying to be serious, I remembered those story's all to well. I remembered the regret in my grandfathers voice that he couldn't have been there sooner to help Cas. How it ate him up inside. That was one of the reasons Uncle Sam taught us Enochian, there were tracking and healing spells that we could use if we ever needed to. I tried to put up a tough front by just staring at him but my stupid human emotions gave me away when a single tear fell from my eye. Besides my head was pounding.  
He reached forward and took me in his arms giving me a hug. I would have pulled away but to be honest, I liked the way I felt in them. "I will be ok Sam, there is no need to worry."  
"But I need to be sure?" I looked up at him and meet his blue eyes gazing down at me. I'm not quit sure what happened, I don't even think Cas knew either. I felt him get closer, it was like a force, an energy that could not be broken. His hand came up to my chin and gently lifted my head tilting it just a tad, Then his lips met mine.  
They were soft and warm and gentle. My hand reached up behind his neck and I ran my fingers up through his hair. The arm that was behind me drew me closer as the hand that was under my chin moved to the back of my neck and cradled my head. I felt my self turn to Jell-O as I went weak. But his kiss only became deeper as the tip of his tongue encouraged my lips to open. Then I melted into nothing, my heart was beating like a rabbits heart in my chest. At that moment I forgot everything. Hunting, Deanna, the fact I was kissing an angel, all that mattered was that moment. I closed my eyes and just allowed my self to give in.  
After what seemed like eons, Cas broke the kiss and I opened my eyes. His mouth was slightly open, his lips damp with moister and his eye lids heavy with desire but I could see beyond the desire. I could see the guilt and the regret. I pushed away from him and he softened his grip on me allowing me to move slowly away from him. I cleared my throat and looked away from the wounded angel in front of me.  
In his desire to make me feel better he had gone and done something that he probably never wanted to do, probably tainted his kind or something. He kissed a human. Well I decided I was going to shrug it off like it was nothing. Put him back at ease. I moved back towards the door, resting my hand on the door knob.  
"Sam." I heard the sorrow in his voice, which was odd because you never could really tell Cas' emotions through his voice.  
I quickly wiped a rebel tear from my eye and turned on the fake smile before turning towards him. "It's fine Cas. I'm Fine. I'll see you when you get back. We will stay here."  
He looked at me for a long second, tilted his head slightly, then he straightened his body. "I'm going to heaven to do some research. I should be back in a few hours. If however I'm not, I want you girls and Jack to head back to the bunker and stay there till I get back."  
"Yeah, ok. That sounds like a plan." I tried to push this feeling of resentment and rejection away. But I was finding it harder to do then I thought it would be.  
He looked at me one last time, then he was gone. He disappeared, well to anyone else it would have seemed like he vanished into thin air. To me, I could feel the wind on my face from his wings when he left. I closed my eyes and took a deep cleansing breath. I collected my self and turned the knob and walked through the door. Deanna was sitting against Jack who was sitting on the bed against the headboard. They were watching TV but had turned in my direction when they heard the door open. I closed the door and smiled at both of them.  
I knew they had been seeing each other in secret for at least a few weeks. I would hear them talking in Deanna's room, which I guess used to be Jack's room when he lived at the bunker about a hundred years ago. I knew Deanna had snuck out a few times to meet him when she had turned 16. But that had only lasted a few months when he stopped coming around. Cas had probably told him to stay away.  
They were waiting for me to say something, I smiled slightly. "Cas is going to heaven to check some things. He said if he isn't back in a couple of hours we should head back to the bunker and meet up there."  
I saw Deanna's eyebrows come together as she spoke, "Sammy, are you ok?"  
"I'm just tired." I sat down on the bed and laid on my side turning my back away from them. I wasn't tired. I was mad at my self for allowing Cas to kiss me, I was mad for liking it, and I was mostly mad at Cas for making me feel like a mistake. I heard them whisper something to one another but I didn't care right now. I just closed my eyes and prayed the darkness would take me. 

Castiel 

I entered heaven and the bright hallways glowed with white light. Ariel met me in the corridor leading to the library. "What are you doing Castiel?" He asked as I entered the double glass like doors and into the large room.  
"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about." I said as I grabbed some books on demonology. After what had happened in 2019 we came to the conclusion that we needed information on certain supernatural subjects in heaven. The Men of letters had enormous amounts of information including many books on angels and how to take care of them. It had become dangerous for those books to remain on Earth. When the deal was struck in 2020 with My father, aunt Amara, Death, the Shadow, and the Winchesters, all agreed that certain amount of books would come to heaven for there safe keeping and others would only be allowed to be in the Winchesters library under the condition that we could have access to them at any time.  
"I saw you." Ariel said point of fact.  
I turned and walked up to him getting inches from his face. "Saw what exactly?" The anger I was feeling snuck up on me. I normally was the calm one, the reasonable one, now as guilt and shame took over, I was upset that Ariel felt the need to spy on me. Maybe I'm having side effects from the demon blood residue I cleared from Samantha's system.  
"I did not mean to offend you, brother." Ariel put his hands against my chest. "It's just the last time you got involved with the Winchesters, Father almost called an end to all creation. It took many months and a deal for all angels to stay in heaven and all demons to stay in hell in order to stop it."  
I backed away and put my hand to my forehead rubbing it gently. My head hurt which was not a usual sensation for me either. "And your point?"  
"I'm just concerned with you becoming entangled with them again, Father would see and realize the contract had been broken and start were he left off in 2020."  
"Your concern is valid. However these are unforeseen circumstances and I'm sure father would agree that we need to step in."  
"And what about when you kissed the Winchester girl?" I quickly looked back at Ariel. He was right, I should not have kissed her but I just couldn't help myself. It was like some kind of force that compelled me to kiss her. I would have thought she did some kind of spell to get control of me, however when I looked at her right before she went in the motel room she looked just as confused and regretful as I felt.  
"Father left me in charge, which means he trusts my reasoning skills. The demons have left hell and opened up a rift to the empty. That is why I went back to Earth and why I will be returning." I put my hand on his shoulder. "The kiss was a mistake Ariel. It will not happen again."  
"I believe you brother." He put his hand on my shoulder. "Do you need any assistance with your research?"  
"Yes, I would love to have your help." He smiled at me and then we both turned and sat at the table and began pouring through the stacks of books.  
There was no information on the rift or how it had been opened. However the lore was clear that Beezlebub had been killed by Gabriel along with many other fallen angels. This meant that he was not the one who opened the rift. Someone else had. I rested the side of my chin on my palm, this was becoming more in depth then just some high demon breaking out of hell and deciding to bust out his old master. This was planned, there were steps to this plan, and Deanna Winchester was the next step to that plan. I had to get back to the girls.  
I left the library and went to the thrown room and called a family meeting. Most of the Angels who had died between 2008 to 2019 were allowed to be resurrected by the shadow as part of the contract between it and my father. We had been given our wings back and a hierarchy was set up to keep heaven running smoothly. The archangels were no longer to hold high office in my father's absence. It now fell to the Seraphim. I was then upgraded and told I was to be the deciding angel in anything that had to do with the human's.  
It was not a job I wanted, but after my father had explained his reasoning behind his decision I understood why it had to be me and I took on the responsibility. Now that we had a serious issue evolving on the Earth I need my second in command Hannah to take over the responsibility. Ariel had gone ahead of me and had asked the higher angels to meet me in the thrown room.  
I hated sitting in the big white marble chair so I stood in front of it instead and addressed my brothers and sisters. "We have a situation growing on Earth that could not only pose a danger to our charges but to ourselves as well. It seems someone has opened the rift to the empty and resurrected Beezlebub."  
The angels began looking towards one another and whispers sprang up among them. They were as worried as I was. I continued. "It seems he is looking for a vessel for Lucifer. I do not know if Lucifer has been resurrected yet or if he is waiting for a vessel, but I do know this would be an apocalyptic event if he succeeds. I am asking Michael and Gabriel to go to Earth and see if they can get any clues of whether Lucifer is back or not. I need to return to Earth and see what I can find out on my own. Hannah and Zephon is to remain here and take over for me."  
There were more whispers among my kin. I knew that some would have issues with me going back to Earth during this crisis. "Please speak freely."  
Gadreel stepped forward, "Castiel, I understand your need to go back to Earth. Back to the Winchesters, but do you not think it would be better to stay here and make sure things were running smoothly."  
"Say what you mean brother." I knew what he was thinking, I wanted him to state it in the open, he probably wasn't the only one.  
"The last time you got involved with any Winchesters the world was on the verge of destruction twice, and creation of everything was risked twice more. Not to mention Heaven was almost shut down for good." Gadreel looked nervous when he brought up that last example, considering he helped Metatron take over heaven.  
"You your self were the cause of that one Gadreel." Hannah spoke.  
"Enough!" I had to put a stop to this, this right here was exactly the reason we had turned against each other all those years ago. The following silence was deafening.  
"Gadreel, there were powers involved in those circumstances that you are unaware of and that I am." Like for example our father playing all of us so he could have better entertainment value. But they didn't need to know that.  
"This is what is happening, regardless of what you think about it. The only angels allowed on Earth at this time is the two archangels I'm sending to look for signs of Lucifer, the Cherub, and the Guardian angels."  
I turned towards Hannah and Zephon, "If you have any issues call me, I will return when I can."  
They both nodded and I turned and walked back down the corridor and through the portal to Earth. It only took a few seconds for me to get back to the motel. Dean's old Impala was gone which meant I had been gone longer then two hours and Samantha had done what I requested and they had gone back to the bunker. So I went there instead.  
Do to the new warding I found my self waiting outside. I knew that it wouldn't take them long to get back maybe three or four more hours. It is hard to keep human time in heaven being that we don't have clocks there. So the time was estimated.  
"Hello Castiel." A very familiar British voice came from the woods in front of me. Within seconds a figure in a dark suit with a red tie, a well kept beard and moustache appeared from the dark forest.  
"Why are you here?" I stood ready for battle, dropping my angel blade to my hand.  
"Easy feather brain," he held up his hands to show me he had no weapons. At least that is why assumed he held up his hands.  
"Again, why are you here Crowley?" I looked at him sternly.  
"I guess I could ask the same of you." He put his hands down and smiled. "I thought only the angels that had work to do on Earth were allowed down here. From my understanding you were given a high enough promotion that you would never need to return."  
"Not that I have to explain myself to you, but I have business here." I relaxed my grip on my angel blade a little.  
"Anything to do with Beezlebub?" I brought up my hand and backed him against a tree with my energy force and with the other hand I brought up my blade.  
"Did you open the rift you little cockroach?" I growled.  
"NO!" His eyes were filled with fear. "He showed up in hell one day and told me to get ready for the rightful leader to return to his thrown."  
I stowed my blade and released him. He straightened up his tie and smoothed out his suit jacket. "At first I thought he was talking about himself, but do to the little boost in power your father gave me when he brought me back I was able to over power him. I had him in one of my cells but there were demons in my ranks that helped him escape. The majority are still loyal to me but when I heard you were back, I thought I better see what's up before more trouble appears."  
"How many demons have left hell?" This was not what I wanted to hear.  
"A couple of hundred, to follow him." He walked closer to me but was still cautious. "They believe that he can bring Lucifer back."  
Just then headlights came down the road. The black 1967 Chevy Impala had pulled up to us and I heard Crowley take a sharp breath. "It can't be!" He exclaimed.  
"It isn't." I walked up to the car and saw Deanna get out of the passenger side, demon blade in hand. Then Jack and Samantha got out. Jack, ready for a fight.  
"Is that Crowley, Castiel?" He asked  
"Yes, he is here to help." I looked at Deanna who lowered her weapon and then stepped towards Samantha. "I can not enter with the warding."  
"How do I fix that." She looked up at me with those eyes and that familiar tug that I first experienced at the motel came rushing back. Perhaps Gadreel was correct. Maybe I shouldn't be here. "Cas?"  
"I need you to write my Sigil on the door so I can enter." I placed my two fingers on her forehead and placed the image of my sigil in her mind with the Enochian words she need to say.  
"What about Jack and him?" she pointed towards Crowley.  
"He can enter with you but he won't have any power, and Jack's sigil is already up." Which was curious being that he wasn't supposed to come back after Sam had died.  
I watched Samantha grab the blade from Deanna and cut the palm of her hand and walk up to the door and begin to draw the sigil with her finger while speaking Enochian. I moved and stood in front of her so Crowley could not see what she was writing. I didn't need him to have my sigil.  
"How is that fair that you all get to enter with your powers, but mine are to remain mute?" Crowley complained.  
Deanna walked by him smiling. "You don't have to come." She stepped next to Sam and Jack walked over by my side.  
"There is something familiar about these two Cas," Crowley smirked. "Winchesters?"  
"Yes." I turned and looked back towards the girls. My sigil had glowed red then disappeared from all eyes but angelic ones.  
Samantha opened the door, "Kay Cas," I walked up to her and took her hand, she looked down at it as I turned it over and brushed my other hand over the cut healing her hand. She looked up at me her hand resting in mine then she slowly pulled it from my grasp, "Bring your friend." Then she walked through the door.  
"He is not my friend." 

Deanna 

I followed Samantha though the door and felt Jack's presence behind me. I knew he was keeping the demon behind him and away from me. I heard Cas shut the door behind him. Our boots made loud banging sounds on the rod Iron stairs. This was a defense against ghosts entering our home. We all reached the bottom of the stairs and Samantha walked towards the kitchen, Crowley walked towards the bar and poured himself a drink and Cas and Jack sat down at the table.  
Sam came back with four beers handing each of us one and sitting down across from Cas, she leaned back in her chair and raised her legs and rested them on the table crossing them at the ankles. I saw Cas smile then take a drink from his beer. Jack took a drink and looked at the bottle weirdly then set it back down. I sat next to Jack. Crowley came over and stood at the end of the table sipping on his whiskey.  
"Take a seat." Samantha uncrossed her ankles and removing her foot from the table, kicked the chair out towards Crowley then brought it back up to the table crossing her ankles again. Cas almost choked on his beer that time. I raised my eyebrows and looked at him with concern.  
"You alright?"  
He cleared his throat, "Yes. Your sister just brings back memories."  
"Yeah, of Dean." Crowley growled and sat down in the chair.  
I saw Sam look towards Cas and wink, when I looked in Cas' direction, he was looking away but smiling like a Cheshire cat and trying to hide it with the top of his beer bottle while pretending to take a drink.  
"So it has became obvious to me that you're Winchesters, I'm hoping your fathers gave you first names." Crowley smiled.  
"I'm Samantha and that is Deanna. Our father was John." Sam took her feet off the table and placed them both on the floor as the chair landed with a loud clap, then leaned both elbows on the table slamming her beer on the table. "Our grandfather was Dean Winchester."  
"I think your dad named you guys backwards." Crowley looked at Samantha and said in a serious voice.  
I heard Cas stifle a laugh and Jack looked away, "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Samantha demanded.  
That's all it took, I began laughing and Cas laughed which was weird for Mr. Stoic and I saw Crowley crack a half smile. Jack was giggling along with me. Samantha just huffed and sat back in her chair placing her feet on the table again and crossing her ankles.  
Stifling a giggle I turned towards Cas, "Did you find anything out about what is going on?"  
"Unfortunately not that much." Cas turned towards Crowley "Who has the power to open up the portal to the empty?"  
"I have no idea. I guess my mother could if she was still alive." Crowley took a drink from his glass then stood and walked back to the bar to pour more of the intoxicating concoction.  
"The archangels had Killed Beezlebub back during the angel wars." Cas looked at Crowley who had turned to look at him as well. "Someone opened the rift to the empty and brought him back. I don't think it could have been just anyone."  
"I remember reading something about a rift being opened to bring back Lucifer but it was stopped." I reached down and opened my duffle bag bringing out my tablet.  
"What is that?" Cas pointed to my tablet.  
"Deanna uploaded great grandpa's journal to the tablet so the original book could stay here and be safe." Samantha brought down her feet from the table again and placed them on the floor.  
"I remember that day." Jack said. "It wasn't a good day." He looked sad.  
I pushed the power button and the tablet came to life. I had referenced the material and used tabs so I could just click the tab and bring up the material. "It says here that a human named Nick had tortured a prophet for a spell that would open the rift and Jack had stopped him before it could be completed."  
Jack looked down at his beer and turned it in his hand. Cas turned and looked at him. "That was the day Mary Winchester died."  
"Yes, that was the day I killed her." Jack's eyes met mine. The look of regret and guilt was behind his blue eyes.  
"Excuse me?" Samantha looked at Jack.  
"You have to understand there were other things happening at that time. Jack had burnt off his soul defeating an archangel from a different timeline that had come here to dominate us." Cas looked towards Sam. His voice was soft and soothing. "It wasn't his fault."  
"Look, what ever happened a 100 years ago is in the past. There were things that were really messed up during that time Sam. Even grandpa Dean told us that it was a big Game that Chuck was playing. It would be stupid of us to hold people accountable for what they did 100 years ago."  
She nodded, but I could tell she would have to work through her feelings of anger. She finished her beer and walked over to the bar and poured herself a drink. She walked back and sat back down turning her glass in her hand.  
"Are you ok Samantha?" Jack asked.  
"Yeah, I'm good," she looked up at him and smiled. I could tell it was fake though. "So what does this mean? We have some Satan worshipping human opening up portals to the empty?"  
"Well, " Crowley chimed in. "In order for a human to have that kind of power they would have to be a witch and while there are such things as natural witches that don't need demon intervention, almost all of them have sold their souls to have that kind of knowledge."  
"Which means what Crowley?" Cas asked.  
"Which means... I just need to ask around and find out which demon has cut a deal lately" He tipped back his glass and drank the rest of his drink.  
"Ok," Cas stood up from the table and walked over to Crowley and handed him a phone. I picked up a phone for Jack and I but I'll give you this one so you can get a hold of us."  
Crowley took the phone and looked at it, then shrugged his shoulders and placed it in his pocket. "I'm assuming this is my cue to exit?"  
"Yes!" Cas stood there and stared at him.  
"Nice to meet you ladies," He smiled. "until we meet again." Then he walked up the stairs and out the door. We heard the door open and close.  
I saw Samantha shiver and then down the rest of her drink. "I really wish we didn't have to work with the king of hell."  
"Your grandfather and Sam said the same thing. But he is the lesser of two evils, if you put him next to Lucifer." Cas said  
"I'm going to bed, my head hurts." Sam stood and started walking back towards the bedroom hall. Pausing by Jack and squeezing his shoulder slightly. I'm assuming it was her way of letting him know it was ok, she forgave him about Great grandma. "Cas, we kept your room how you left it. Unfortunately Jack, Deanna took over your room, she can get you another though."  
"Sam, may I walk with you?" Cas asked as he stood up from the table.  
She waved her hand for him to follow. It only took a few seconds for them to disappear around the corner. I stood and walked up to Jack, he had stood to face me while I was headed in his direction. He looked like a wounded animal waiting for its execution. I stood inches from him and lifted my hand to his cheek.  
"I'm sorry for what-" he began to speak.  
"It's forgiven." I leaned in and touched his lips with mine. They were warm and soft. At first he didn't respond but as I wrapped my hand around his neck and pressed my body closer to his, his lips parted and he kissed me back.  
His hands came around my back and he pulled me closer to him as our kiss drew more passionate. He moaned as my breath quickened. We broke our kiss and looked at one another, I took his hand and led him to my room. 

Samantha 

I felt Cas behind me. I knew he wanted to talk to me about the kiss, but frankly I wasn't in the mood to listen to him right now either. I also knew he wasn't going to give up until I acknowledged him. He followed me to his room. Angels didn't sleep but Cas had a room that he could relax in and watch TV while us humans did. I opened his door and stood to the side. He entered through the doorway and looked around.  
"It's exactly how I remember it." The look of child like wonder on his face melted what ever resolve I had to just go to bed.  
"Grandpa refused to let anyone touch it." I stepped in side and sat at the desk that was against the wall. "I would catch him in here talking to you sometimes. I thought you were invisible and I just couldn't see you."  
He looked over at me and smiled. Then turned back to the room and thumbed through some papers on the shelves next to a tall dresser. Obviously they held no clothes, grandpa always described him as wearing a suit and a trench coat. The only thing that changed about his description was whether or not he wore a tie that day.  
"How come you always wear a suite and trench coat, Cas? How come you don't change clothes?"  
He looked down at what he was wearing and shrugged as he glanced in my direction. "I never thought about it. This is what my vessel had been wearing when I came to Earth."  
Wow, hundred year old clothes and they still looked brand new. I would have to get his launderer's name. Probably something like 'your earthy clothes are our heavenly business.' I giggled out loud.  
"You are laughing at me." I looked up to find a concerned angel looking at me.  
"No, I was laughing at something in my head." I nervously reached up and moved my hair from my face. Then looked around the room awkwardly.  
Cas sat on the side of the bed and looked at the nightstand. He reached over and picked up a picture of him, uncle Sam and grandpa Dean leaning on the hood of the Impala. He touched the picture with reverence.  
"Grandpa would do the same thing, sit there and hold that picture while he talked to you. Sometimes I wondered if you were even listening to his prayers."  
"I was listening, I just couldn't answer."  
I looked at him more closely then, really studied him. He had loved my grandfather and uncle. I got up from the wooden chair and walked over to him kneeling in front of him. He looked down at me, our eyes meeting. I could see the tears running from them. I lifted my hand and brushed some of them away. "They loved you too, Cas. You have and always will be our family"  
"Thank you, Sam." He wiped away the other tears with the palm of his hands. "I'm sorry for kissing you at the motel. I don't know what came over me. I take full responsibility. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."  
All I could do was stare at him. Feel uncomfortable, what did that even mean? Now I understood grandpa when he said Cas could drive you crazy sometimes "I didn't feel uncomfortable Cas," I looked down at the floor, it seemed the safest location for my eyes "I feel ashamed for putting you in such a position you felt you needed to comfort me by kissing me."  
He didn't say anything and after a few seconds of silence I looked up, my eyes meet his as he looked down on me. Then he closed his eyes and pulled me to him and held me close, my head resting on his chest. I don't know how long we were like that but I felt his lips kiss the top of my head and my headache went away. Then he gently pushed me away.  
"Goodnight Sam."  
I got up and walked towards the door grabbing the knob as I left, pulling the door with me. "Goodnight Cas." Then I closed it.


	2. Angel in distress SOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas realizes that he is starting to feel things for Samantha that he has no buisness feeling and because of this things are getting complicated with his mission, and now Samantha is endanger and he must find her before its to late.

He walked into the small Rustic bar, his prey was everywhere. Lonely women who just wanted someone to listen to them and treat them like queens. This is where he came in, to give them exactly what they wanted for a little price. He looked around the tiny bar and saw a young women with blonde hair sitting all alone at the bar.   
He walked over to her and sat on the bar stool beside her. “Hi.” He turned towards her softening his eyes as he made eye contact briefly before she turned away to stare at the mirror behind the bar. You could tell everything about a person by looking in their eyes, they were the window to the human soul.   
“I’m not interested buddy.” She took a drink of the dark liquid in front of her, the ice cubes clanked against the side of the glass as she tipped it towards her lips.   
“I’m sorry,” His voice was soft and his tone was gentle. “I just thought you could use some company. You look sad.”   
She turned her head to look at him again. His electric blue eyes finding hers as the corner of his mouth turned up slightly, he could see her eyes brighten as she really looked at him this time. He knew females found him attractive, he was built that way, it was one of the qualities that were built into his species. It made him and his kin an apex predator.   
“No. I’m sorry. I was rude. I am having boyfriend issues. Heather Baily.” She held out her hand to him to introduce herself.   
“Well if he can’t appreciate what a fine woman he has, then it’s his loss. My name is Brian.” He reached over and took her hand, turning it and kissed the soft skin on back, he released pheromones from his lips that seeped through her pores. The toxin would reach the blood stream and travel through her body causing her to feel euphoric, lust, and sexual desire for him.   
“Exactly!” She straightened up and took a drink from her glass.   
“You want to get out of here. Go to my place?”   
“Yes.” She drank the last of her drink and sat the glass back on the counter, then grabbed her coat and hopped off the stool.   
He stepped down to the floor sliding off the stool’s surface and put his arm around her neck. This was easy, humans were desperate for some kind of connection, love, acceptance, friendship, any connection really. That was exactly what he provided them with, a sense of belonging, fitting in, loved. Only after he gave them their every desire, only after their brains and body glowed with endorphins and oxytocin. These two chemicals actually made the soul’s energy source brighter and more potent. This transaction was an even exchange.   
They walked out the door and he led her to his car, opening the door for her. “Here you go ma’ lady.”   
“A gentleman also,” She smiled and eased herself into the car. He closed the door and walked to the other side.   
As he got behind the wheel and turned the key, she giggled as she became self conscious. “I usually don’t do this kind of thing, but there is something about you.”   
The engine roared to life and he put it into reverse and backed out of the parking spot then put it in drive and pulled out of the bar’s car lot. “I guess I’m just lucky.” He winked at her as he drove down the street. His house was only a couple miles away. He would show her more pleasure then she could ever imagine, then, he would take his payment. 

The Bunker: Samantha 

All I did all night was toss and turn. Having dreams of Castiel, nightmares of demons, my mind would not shut down no matter how hard I tried to make it. I laid there staring up at the ceiling regretting going out to the main area of the bunker. But I sighed, and forced my self to get out of bed anyway. I went to my dresser and pulled on a pair of jeans and a white v neck t-shirt. I could have went out in my PJ’s, but if I was being honest with myself, I was trying to avoid walking out that door. I walked towards the door took a deep breath, sighed, and opened it.   
As I walked into the kitchen the smell of Bacon and eggs rose to my nose. Castiel was actually cooking breakfast? He was an angel, they didn’t eat, why in the hell was he cooking breakfast?. He wasn’t wearing his trench coat or his tie and for some reason that made him extra sexy, especially because his hair wasn’t perfect either. “Good morning Samantha.” He turned and looked at me.   
“Good morning Cas.” I walked over to the table and sat down. “Where is everybody?”   
“Deanna said she needed to go shopping so I sent Jack to go with her to make sure she is safe.” He put some bacon and eggs on a plate then walked towards me. “Hungry?”   
I nodded as he sat the plate, complete with fork, down in front of me. I took a bite of the over easy egg, the yolk ran down the fried whites and circled around the plate. It was quite good, I was surprised. Castiel sat down across from me, his hands on the table.   
“Thank you Cas, It’s good.”   
“You’re welcome.”   
“So how come angels don’t eat? I would think you needed too to keep your vessels healthy?” I asked while stuffing a piece of bacon in my mouth. I didn’t realize I was this hungry.   
“No, we keep our vessels healthy by just being inside them. When we do eat or drink it’s more to look normal. Food and drink tastes like the atoms that they are made from.” The corners of his mouth turned up slightly.   
“Grandpa said you were human once. Do you ever miss it?”   
“I miss the taste of food,” He looked at me one eyebrow raised. “My favorite was peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches. I don’t miss going to the bathroom, that was annoying.”   
I almost choked on my bacon.   
“Are you alright?” The look of concern on his face reached all the way to his eyes.   
“Yeah! You just surprised me.” I coughed then swallowed and cleared my throat. I picked up the glass of orange juice that had been on the table and took a drink.   
“Sorry Sam.” H scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at me intensely. I would give anything to know what went on in that brain of his.   
I was trying to figure him out. He seemed a lot more complex then I thought angels were. “It’s ok Cas.” I finished my food in silence then sat my fork down on the plate and sat back in my chair. Cas reached across the table and grabbed the plate then stood up and went to the sink.   
Did he cook for just for me? I got up from my chair and walked over to the sink. There was only my plate, but that didn’t mean anything. He could have washed Deanna’s and Jack’s plate and put them away already. I grabbed the towel that was laying loosely next to the sink and took the plate from Cas as he finished washing it off. Our fingers touched and we both paused. It was like a small shock that you get from a loose electrical wire. Maybe it was his angel mojo.   
He reached over by the stove and grabbed the pan then poured the grease into the garbage and started washing the pan. We didn’t speak, that whole shock thing was awkward and I’m sure he felt the same. He handed me the pan and this time made sure we didn’t connect in anyway. I took it from him and dried it and put it away.   
We heard the door open and both of us walked towards the stairs and looked up to see Deanna and Jack with a bunch of grocery bags. They made there way to the kitchen setting the fabric bags down on the tile counter. Deanna started pulling out random grocery’s and began putting them away.   
“So I think I found a case for us.” She said as she glanced at me and smiled.   
“Really? Where?” I walked over to one of the bags and started unloading it as Jack and Castiel walked over to the table. Jack pulled out a news paper and spread it on the table. I finished putting away the peanut butter then closed the cupboard and walked over to the table.   
The black and white pictures of rows of women took up half the page; the headline read, “15 women missing in 60 days” I started reading the article. I felt Castiel next to me but he was trying really hard not to touch me in anyway, this was going to get old quickly .   
Deanna walked up to me and the table, “On the other side of the border,” She moved the paper out of the way and pointed on the map. “Oklahoma.”   
“Dee, why do you think this is a case?” I looked up at her waiting for an explanation. All this seemed to be was a serial killer gone unchecked.   
“15 people in 60 days?” She turned to the side and leaned against it with her hip. “Come on Sam, something weird is happening there.”   
“Well It’s not like we have anything better to do.” I stood and walked over to the closet and grabbed my coat. “Lets go.”   
“Let me grab my coat.” Castiel said as he turned and began to walk towards his room.   
I didn’t respond, I guess I was hoping he would just stay there, but I should have known it wasn’t going to happen. He was worried that Beezlebub would find us again and use Deanna to resurrect Lucifer. I knew he worried for Deanna and was mostly doing this out of some warped sense of duty. I mean I was concerned too but having an angel and half angel around 24/7, especially one who couldn’t even stand to be around you, that was a new level of hell. 

Castiel 

I sat in the back of the Impala with Jack. Samantha hadn’t said one word to anybody the entire trip. Based on my limited understanding of human emotions I guessed she was probably upset because I was actively trying not to touch her. It wasn’t that I didn’t want to touch Samantha or be close to her, it’s just that spark I felt when we touched was unnerving. I don’t know what it was, but it sent shock waves through out my entire vessel, even deep through my true form.   
I relived that kiss that we shared at least a thousand times in my mind. The way it made me feel, the way she felt in my arms, the soft lips, the way my vessel got goose bumps when she ran her hand through my hair. The sensations that this body felt in all it’s intensity. The way me, the me beneath the vessel felt connected to her in some unexplained way, like she was part of me.   
We drove into Blackwell a small city in Oklahoma. Deanna and Jack had been talking about nothing the whole trip, must be some human instinct to fill the void of silence with mundane conversation. They had tried to engage Samantha into the conversation a few times but she either ignored them or gave one to two word answers. I just nodded or shook my head when the questions were directed towards me.   
My thoughts drifted to the memory of the kiss we shared as I watched the scenery pass by the window. All I wanted to do was kiss her again and that one little touch reminded me of the feelings I should not be feeling. I started reliving every touch, feeling, and desire. I could not afford to give in to such fantasy’s. It would distract me from my mission and just cause heartache when I had to return to heaven. I was here to stop whoever was opening the Empty and to make sure the Winchesters were safe and complete their purpose on this planet.   
We pulled in front of the police station, it was a red brick building with a glass door and a large window next to it. The girls had changed into their ‘FBI’ clothes at a rest stop right before we entered the town. Samantha turned in her seat and looked at me briefly, those gray blue eyes finding mine, that familiar feeling reared its head and I shivered slightly as I remembered what it was like to be so close to her. She averted her gaze and turned towards Jack.   
“Do you have invisible mode?”   
“Yes.” Jack replied the corners of his mouth turning up. I’m sure he had never heard of that term before, it had never been used after he was born.   
“Ok, you both go invisible.” She turned back around and reached for the handle of her door. Jack and I went invisible. Deanna, who was just as smart as Sam had been, walked over to Jack’s side of the vehicle and opened the door and pretended to get something out of the back as we slipped out. I suppose we could have just zapped out but since Deanna was going through all the trouble to open the door we just went along with it.   
I walked up to Deanna and whispered in her ear. “You don't have to open the door, we can zap out.”   
“Right, sorry” She whispered back as her cheeks pinked with color.   
“Remember, no talking.” Samantha quietly but firmly reminded all of us, well Jake and I anyway.   
Deanna closed the door and walked up next to Samantha, she glanced in her direction, her eyebrows snapped together in frustration. I saw her mouth something to Sam but I was never good at reading lips. Jack and I zapped inside waiting for the girls to enter the lobby. We watched as they walked up to the desk and flashed their fake FBI badges at the officer sitting there.   
“Agents Paul and Begley from the FBI.” Samantha placed her badge back into her black trench coat as Deanna did the same. They were almost in sync. “We are here to see the files on the missing 15 women.”   
“Really? Why would the FBI have interest in this case?” He eyes narrowed at the girls as he asked suspiciously.   
“We just go where we are told.” Deanna switched her voice to a higher pitch as her eyes sparkled as her mouth curved into a lopsided grin.   
“I understand that.” He tone sounded flustered as he walked from behind the desk and opened the side door allowing the girls to enter. I assumed Deanna’s switch in behavior had produced the desired effect. Jack and I zapped into the other room. “Sometimes this job can be a pain.”   
“Yeah, tell me about it.” Samantha responded, her voice was soft and soothing, it’s musical quality sang to every part of my body. I closed my eyes briefly and shook my head. I needed to get control of my self. It was obvious the Winchester girls had mastered the skill of flirtation. Dean did the same thing back in the day when he wanted something and most of the time; the women catered to his every whim.   
The girls followed him as he walked over to a desk with a stack of manila folders on its surface. He picked them up and placed them in Deanna’s hand. “Enjoy!” then he winked at her. “Maybe if your going to be in town for awhile I can show you around?”   
I saw Samantha roll her eyes. Deanna smiled big, “Sure, if I have some extra time, that would be nice.”   
The officer turned and walked back to his desk. Deanna put the folders back on the desk and started going through them. It looked like all the victims were between 23 and 35. They had no features that could connect them as far as resembling each other.   
“Serial killer?” Samantha asked.   
“I don’t think so,” Deanna looked up at her sister. “Most serial killers will hunt in their own ethnic group or the women they kill have similarities. These women are of different ethnic groups and only a few of them share the same characteristics.”   
“Well what kind of monster do you think is doing this?” Samantha looked down at one of the pictures, a beautiful blonde stared back at her with hazel green eyes. She was probably in her mid twenties. Her name was Heather Baily.   
Just then the desk officer came back to us, “It just came over the radio that three bodies of young girls were found in a field about a mile out of town. They may or may not be some of the victims. I can take you there if you like?”   
“That would be great.” Deanna responded as Samantha closed the folder.   
We walked out of the building and the officer opened the passenger side of his patrol car for Deanna as Samantha opened the back door. Jack and I zapped in and some how I ended up the middle and felt Samantha’s outer thigh touch my leg. There was no room to move so I had to sit there and feel her warm body next to mine. I tried to think of something else, anything else, but my mind would eventually draw me back to that night and last night when she was in my arms.   
It had taken everything in me to not kiss her last night. I allowed myself to hold her and accept the comfort she was offering me. I could see she was really concerned about my feelings and it saddened her that I was upset. Before I let her go, I allowed myself to kiss her head, the love I felt coming from her made me drunk with desire. That’s when I had to push her away and get her as far away from me as possible. 

Deanna 

I’m not exactly sure what happened between my sister and Cas while Jack and I were gone, but the intensity of the energy in the bunker when we returned was palpable. If I had a knife, and it was possible, I could have cut through it. The trip down here was even more awkward, luckily I had Jack who I’m sure felt the same thing as me. I needed to figure out what was going on between those two and fix it before it got out of hand.   
It hadn’t taken long for us to get to the field. The officer had pulled into a parking spot between two other police cars. he turned and smiled at me then opened his door and stepped out. I rolled my eyes, I only flirted with him so he would stop asking questions about why we were there. I opened my door and stepped out closing it behind me then reached over and opened up Samantha’s door. She practically bolted from the seat. I looked at her curiously and shut the door then walked up to her.   
“What is wrong with you?” I spoke under my breathe trying to hide the annoyance in my voice.   
“Nothing, I’m fine!” she responded diplomatically then smoothed out her clothes and walked towards the group of officers that were standing in a circle.   
I followed close behind and wedged in the circle. The officer who had brought us, officer Macey I think, introduced us to the officers. They stepped aside as Samantha crunched down on her toes to look at the body closely, I looked over her shoulder. I recognized the blonde from the photo immediately even though her skin was wrinkly and grey and she looked mummified.   
“What could have caused that?” the officer standing next to me asked.   
“I don’t know.” I said as Samantha stood and faced the officer. “We are going to need to see the coroners report as soon as it is completed.” She said in her best commanding voice as she handed him her card with her cell number on it.   
“Yes, of course ma’am.” The officer took the card and placed it in his pocket.   
“Officer Macey,” Samantha walked towards the desk officer. “Can you give us a ride back to the station please?”   
She didn’t wait for his response she just walked towards the car and opened the front passenger door and climbed inside. I followed after the officer who had immediately started to follow Sam. I climbed in the back and shut the door. I felt one of the guys appear next to me feeling the pressure of their body next to mine. I would have asked which one it was, but they weren’t supposed to be there and it probably would have gotten me locked up in a 24 hold.   
As soon as we got back to the station Samantha said “Thank you!” and walked to the drivers side of the impala. I shook Macey’s hand and turned towards the impala and climbed in the passenger side. After we had pulled out of the parking spot the guys had materialized and could be seen again. Cas looked visibly upset. What the hell happened between these two? I looked over at Sam and tried to see if I could see anything in her body language. Nothing! The only look on her face was one of determination.   
“When we get to a motel I need you to look and try find if there is anything in great grandpa’s journal that would leave a body looking like that. Ok?” Sam turned to me briefly then stared back out the front window.   
“Back in the day Castiel and I saved a girl from a witch who was using a youth spell on her.” Jack offered excitingly. I couldn’t tell if he was just trying to keep the conversation going to fill the awkward silence or if actually was excited about contributed to a case.   
“Yes, but they all wore an amulet around their neck and they were between 16 and 18.” Cas added. “They just got old and died, not mummified.”   
“I have never seen anything like this before, and I don’t remember anything like this in the journal.” I turned slightly in my seat and looked behind me at the two angels. “I think I’m going to have to look in the library.”   
I didn’t really need to go to the library, I could google and probably be more effective, but I was hoping Cas would stay with Sam and they could work their crap out. It was becoming increasing uncomfortable to be around them. We turned into a local motel and Sam went inside and got us a room and then we pulled in front of the small little building. The number eleven was on the yellow door framed by orange. What an odd color combination, and the number eleven, it is a divine number. I silently giggled to my self.   
We all piled out of the Impala and walked through the little door. I placed my jacket neatly on the bed and Samantha just threw hers over the little table next to the window. I saw her sit on the bed and turn on the TV. Something was going on with her and it bugged me that she wouldn’t talk to me about.   
“Jack and I are going to go to the library in the bunker and see if we can find anything.” Cas looked towards me. “Unless you think Jack should go with you, to the library, incase Beelzebub’s demons find you?”   
“No Cas, I’ll be fine.” I resigned my self to the fact that this was not going to be solved quickly. “Besides, you can hear me if I call for you right?”   
“Yes, so can Jack. Just call out our names.” He reassured me and I swear there was an underlying tone of cheeriness. He couldn’t wait to get out of here, I couldn’t blame him one bit after the way Samantha had treated him.   
“Go ahead and see if you can find anything. Samantha and I will be fine.” He didn’t say anything else, Jack and Cas just disappeared with a small gust of wind as they spread their wings and flew away.   
I turned towards Sam who had turned off the TV and was looking at me. “Cas doesn’t need to go on every assignment. He just said he could hear us if we call his name and come help.”   
“What is your problem? You have been treating Cas like crap ever since this morning.” I looked at her angrily as my voice rose slightly with distain.   
“He doesn’t want to be around me Deanna. I make him feel uncomfortable.” Sam stood up and walked over to her duffle that she had grabbed from the front seat and walked towards the bathroom.   
“Come on Sam, you’re being stupid.” She opened the small wooden door then closed it behind her without saying anything. I heard the shower turn on.   
“If you don’t want to talk to me fine,” I reached down and grabbed the car keys then walked towards the door. “I’m going to the library.”   
I didn’t wait for a reply, I turned the knob and walked outside to the car. I climbed in and googled Library and directions to the closest one. I turned the key and the engine roared to life then I put it in gear and backed out of the driveway quickly squealing the tires. Samantha was pissing me off, she was being stupid. Why would Cas not want to be around her? He was hanging out on earth to keep us safe and he probably had better things to do then follow us around. My sister can really be an idiot sometimes. 

Samantha 

I didn’t want to talk about what was going on. I didn’t want Deanna to know that the angel that was assigned to protect us, hated me and it was my fault. I turned on the shower and climbed in mostly because I didn’t want her to hear me cry. I hated being this weak, stupid female hormones. I stood there listening to the pattering of the water hit my skin, feeling its hot embrace as it ran gently over my skin. I sighed deeply. “I need a drink.” I turned off the shower and pulled the curtain back reaching for the towel hanging on the towel rack.   
It only took a few minutes to dry off and put my jeans and T-shirt on. I opened the door and looked around the room. Good Deanna had gone to the library. I walked over and pulled my phone out of the pocket of the trench coat and sat on the bed. I googled ‘bar’s with in walking distance of my location’, sure enough there was one a couple blocks away.   
I grabbed my leather jacket, slipped on my boots, and walked out the door. I didn’t even leave a note. I didn’t want to be found I was trying to disappear. I wanted to get drunk, loose myself in the numbness. It only took maybe 15 minutes to walk there. Is was a cute little bar, rustic looking. Large doors, probably made from oak or another strong wood that was hardy.   
I walked up the few stairs there were and opened the left door. Music filled the air as voices drifted towards me. This, this was my kind of people. I walked towards the bar stool and sat down and stared at all the liquor bottles. So many choices, it was a rainbow of liquid spirits.   
“What can I get you pretty lady?” the man behind the bar asked as he placed a napkin in front of me.   
“That Whiskey bottle and a glass.” I said impartially. I wanted all emotions to be gone. I didn’t want to feel anymore.   
“One of those nights, ha?” He turned and grabbed the bottle off the shelf then reached under the bar and pulled out a short but fat glass.   
“Yeah, you could say its been one of those weeks.” I handed him my credit card then grabbed the bottle and poured the caramel liquid in the glass only filling it half way and downed it in one swallow. I did it again and took another shot. The bar tender had left and walked over to the machine to run my card. He brought back the slip of paper for me to sign, which I did, then he grabbed it and left. I poured anther shot and downed it while pocketing my card.   
It was starting to hit me, the warmth in my belly, the light headed feeling that cleared my thoughts, the familiar numbness took hold and I finely felt like me again. I poured myself another drink and downed it. I looked at the empty glass in my hand, twisting it with my fingers, then looked at the bottle. ‘Why am I even using a glass?’   
“That’s some serious drinking right there.” A young man in his mid twenties sat down next to me. He was cute, shoulder length hair that curled slightly under his ears, blazing blue eyes that could look right through you. A strong masculine cleft chine and high cheek bones, and thick lips that would put any woman to shame; they would probably make kissing him addictive. But he wasn’t Castiel, ‘damn it Cas’ I said to myself. Here was this total babe and I couldn’t get the damn angel out of my head.   
“Yeah, I’m drinking away my misery.” I looked back at the glass that was empty and poured some more whiskey in my glass this time filling it. I didn’t drink it though, just twisted the glass watching the light as it hit the outer diamond design on the glass and watched its effects on the liquid inside. “You probably don’t want to be near me, I might bring you down.” I picked up the glass and swallowed its whole contents.   
He reached over and placed his hand on mine lifting it slowly to his lips and kissed the back of it. “My name is Brain, maybe I can help.” I turned to him and caught his eyes with mine. Suddenly the alcohol must have taken over because I felt disconnected to my body and this strange feeling of acceptance and understanding washed over me. Like this guy could totally take away all of my problems if I just trusted him.   
“Samantha, Samantha Winchester.” I poured another drink and slid it to him then raised the bottle. “Care to join me?”   
He raised the glass and I brought the bottle over and touched his drink, they chimed as the glassware clanged together. He then took a drink of his drink and I took the biggest swig off the bottle I could manage. I could feel the liquid slid down my throat and hit my belly with all the fire of a flamethrower. My brain turned to mush and I turned towards the handsome young man sitting next to me.   
He smiled at me and sat the glass down in front of him. “Want to get out of here?”   
Why the hell not, I thought. Maybe he would help me get Cas out of my head, maybe he wouldn’t. Right now, I didn’t care either way. I didn’t care about Deanna, or Castiel, or Jack. I didn’t care about this thing we were hunting. All I seemed to want was one night with this extremely good looking guy that had a strange yet so welcoming effect on me.   
“Sure.” I turned on the barstool and some how stumbled as I was getting down and fell against him. “I’m so sorry.” I giggled as my arms flew around his neck and he caught me with one arm before I hit the bar.   
“You’re a little drunk.” He smiled as he got off the barstool and positioned himself in front of me so he could help me walk.   
“Yes, Yes I am.” I smiled. “But for some reason I don’t think you mind.”   
“Nope, not at all.” He bent down scooping my legs up with one arm and his other arm around my back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder. As he carried me outside the little bar. Some part of me was screaming, telling me this was a bad idea but I buried it deep down the pit of stomach.   
I don’t know how, but he managed to open the car door and then gently placed me inside. I watched him walk around the front and climb in the drivers side. His body fit perfectly in the seat, it cradled his muscular frame and looked like it was part of him. I must be really drunk. I heard the engine roar to life and felt the car back out of the parking spot. I heard the click of the gear shift as he placed it in drive and the car lurched forward as he took off down the road.   
The voice in my head once again started yelling at me, telling me this was a very bad idea, but I didn’t care. He looked over at me and smiled. “I’m going to show you the best time of your life.”   
“Yeah?”   
“I’m going to make sure you die happy.” He grabbed my hand and kissed it gently again.   
‘Did he say DIE?’ I asked myself then closed my eyes and shook my head. I must of heard wrong. I must be way more drunk then I thought, and clearly not thinking. I felt the car as he stopped at a red light; come to a stand still. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked over at me then leaned in and kissed my lips, they were soft and warm and a strange energy flowed through them. I suddenly wanted to attack him, rip his clothes off his body and have him right there in the front seat. What the hell was going on? He leaned back and glanced at the light, then looked back at me. All I wanted was to feel this boy inside me, but the alcohol was also effecting me and I felt sleepy and just wanted to close my eyes. My eye lids felt like weights and it was so hard keeping them open, I finely just allowed them to close. 

Castiel 

Jack and I had been at the bunker for what seemed like days but when I looked at the clock it had only been a couple of hours. We had gone through every book we could think of and only found two cases that were even remotely similar to what was happening in Oklahoma. Both cases involved a creature called a Succubus which looked like a young beautiful woman. But they prayed on men and only women had disappeared in Oklahoma. This creature would lure men to bed and as they were having sex, suck the life force or their soul from their bodies which would keep them young and beautiful.   
“This has to be the creature.” Jack sat the book down that he was reading on the table and looked up at me. “maybe it likes women instead of men?”   
“That is possible, I suppose.” I closed the book I was reading and placed it on the stack of others that was next to me.   
“Well, let’s get back to the girls.” I stood and looked at Jack for a moment, as I allowed my senses to drift towards the girls I could only feel Deanna’s energy, Sam had disappeared. “can you sense Samantha?”   
“I can sense Deanna,” He looked at me inquisitively. “I have been keeping a tether to her since we left.”   
“Try and see if you can sense Samantha?” I walked around the table and up to Jack, he turned his body so he could look at me.   
“I can’t feel her. But Cas, you are more in tune with her energy then I am. I’m usually keeping my concentration on Deanna because I thought you were keeping tabs on Sam.”   
“I was.” I couldn’t tell him I stopped because her energy made me ravenous like a starving animal. If I told him that, I would have to explain myself and tell him about when I kissed her. Took advantage of a human girl. My shame is something I needed to deal with on my own and not have my son try and make me feel better.   
I tried again to sense her but nothing. “Something is wrong, we need to go.”   
A few seconds later we were in the motel room. Deanna was sitting against the head board looking at some books she had probably got from the library. She looked up at us as we appeared in front of the window.   
“Cas, you need to use the door, and pop in behind a tree or something. Humans aren’t use to people just appearing in front of them. I swear you’re trying to give me a heart attack.”   
I looked around the room for Samantha, nothing! I walked towards the bathroom and peeked in there. Nothing there either! I turned around to see Deanna walking towards Jack. “What’s going on?”   
“Where is Samantha?” I spoke before Jack could answer her.   
“I don’t know. She went in the bathroom to take a shower after we got in a fight so I took off to the library. When I got back she was gone.” She walked up to me. “I’m sure she is fine Cas.”   
I wasn’t so sure, but the room didn’t look like it was broken into, and Deanna didn’t look worried. Maybe I was just being paranoid? Maybe she used some Enochian magick to keep me from sensing her? Maybe I really screwed up and the best thing for me to do was return to heaven and have Jack keep an eye out for both of them and just have him call me if he needed me?   
“Cas and I found something called a succubus, but it only feeds off men and all the missing people are women so I don’t know if we are dealing with that creature?” I heard Jack telling Deanna.   
“There is a male version.” Deanna went to the bed and sat down one leg up on the mattress the other on the floor. Jack and I followed her over to the bed and looked at the book that she had opened. “It’s called an Incubus. It feeds off the life force of women. It literally turns them into mummies.” She looked up at us, she was always good at research just like her uncle.   
My head started swimming. What if Samantha found this thing and it got her and that’s why I can’t sense her? What if she had no soul, no life force to sense? What if I failed her because of stupid emotions that I should have never allowed to my self to feel in the first place?   
“We have to find her.” I looked down at Deanna.   
“If she has her cell phone on her, I can track it.” Deanna took out her phone and clicked something. A red dot appeared on a small map. “She is only a few blocks away at some bar. See I told you there was nothing to worry about. She is just getting drunk.”   
“We need to go to her. Please?” I looked at her worriedly trying to convey the urgency of the situation.   
She reached for the car keys on the night stand. “I have a quicker way.” I lifted two fingers to her forehead and we were in the parking lot of the bar. Jack had appeared next to us. I looked down on the pavement and saw her phone laying there face down. Samantha would have never left her phone.   
I reached down and picked it up and showed it to Deanna. “That’s Samantha’s phone, Cas.” She looked up at me worried, her eyes wide, her skin turning pale.   
“Come on.” I turned and walked towards the doors of the rustic building and spread my arms wide opening them with my power. Everyone turned and looked at me but I didn’t care, I briskly walked through the doors and up to the bartender and placed the phone on the bar. “There was a young women here, long blonde hair, very beautiful. Have you seen her?”   
“Mister you just described 10% of the women who come in this bar.” He said with a smirk. I reached forward and grabbed his dingy white shirt and pulled him forward lifting his feet off the floor.   
Deanna reached over and touched my arm. “Put him down Cas.” I didn’t want to, but I obeyed anyway.   
“Jesus Christ man,” He smoothed out his shirt.   
“No, but he is my half brother.” I heard Deanna chuckle and saw her turn towards the bartender. I don’t understand why she found that funny.   
She held out her phone towards the guy. “She is my sister,” I glanced down and could see the outline of Samantha’s photograph. “She is missing.”   
“Yeah, I saw her. She bought a bottle of whiskey off me and drank half of it before leaving with Brian. He comes in here and picks up on pretty girls all the time.”   
“Where did they go?” I glared at him. I was angry that Sam left with some guy, I was angry that she didn’t have her phone with her, I was just angry. Stupid pictures of her laying with some guy in a bed somewhere ran through my head which angered me even more, I could feel my stomach tie itself into knots. I felt like I was going crazy. I wanted to hurt whatever guy she was with regardless of whether or not he was an innocent or a monster.   
After this case, I need to go back to heaven and get away from her. Jack could take care of the girls and if he needed me he could call me. Or I could send one of the other angels to look after them, maybe Naomi. I just couldn’t stay here on earth. The longer I was here the more in love with Samantha I was becoming. I was feeling things no angel should be feeling.   
“I don’t know, his house maybe.” The guy shook his head slightly then turned and walked away to the other end of the bar.   
I was going to follow him when I felt Deanna grab my arm. “It’s over Cas. He doesn’t know anything.” She walked towards the door and I saw Jack follow. I looked at the bartender one last time then turned slowly and followed them outside.   
Deanna stopped in the parking lot and turned towards me, anger and worry in her eyes. “You can’t sense her at all?”   
I shook my head and looked at her sorrowfully. I was too embarrassed to admit that I didn’t want to sense her. That being connected to her was physically painful for me because all I wanted to do was be with her. Instead I just closed my eyes for a second, then looked into Deanna’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”   
“Ok, look! I don’t know what is going on with you and Samantha right now, and I don’t give a fuck. My sister is somewhere out in the world with some guy who very well could be the Incubus, and you have followed us Winchesters for a long time to now, so you know that chances are, she is. You need to close your eyes or whatever you do to concentrate and find my sister, NOW!”   
I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and started to think about the night we kissed in front of the motel room. When she was so worried I was going to get my self in trouble and get hurt, that she insisted that I tell her where I was going to be. Her concern for me, and the energy I could feel from her made my head swim and I had drawn her to me and kissed her. I remembered how she looked at me last night, wanting to comfort me, how she felt in my arms, the smell of her, the feel of her.   
Suddenly I saw flashes in my mind, pictures that were not complete. Samantha was laying on a bed with some creature thing straddling her, she was trying to push him away but he kept advancing himself on her. He reached up and held her hand above her head as his mouth touched hers and blue stream of energy exited her and went into him.   
I opened my eyes and looked at Jack, silently communicating to him everything I saw, then spread my wings and went where Samantha was, I was only praying that I wasn’t too late, and that I could save her. Wounds I could heal. Replacing a soul, that was something only my father could do. 

Samantha 

I felt the car come to a stop as I regained some consciousness, the engine died and I heard his door open and close and his boots clicked on the concrete outside. The cool night air hit me in the face as he opened the passenger door, he lifted me in his arms as my head fell back.   
“It’s going to be ok girl.” He tossed me just enough that my head lurched forward and landed on his shoulder then he readjusted so he could kick the door closed. I opened my eyes and saw a small yellow house with 3 inch grass growing in the yard and I wondered to my self why he hadn’t cut it.   
He walked up the two stairs onto the porch then up to the front door, I felt him bend a little to reach the door knob and open it, he stepped inside and kicked that door closed with his foot. I felt him take me to a room in the back of the house. I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open. It almost felt like I had been roofied.   
Great, I went home with a rapist-murder, just my luck! I felt him lay me on a soft surface, I assumed it was a bed. I forced my eyes open and looked around the room. It must have been his bedroom. I saw him getting undressed then he walked over to the bed and started to undo my jeans. I reached down and tried to push his hands away.   
“It’s ok,” he said as he smiled at me. For a second he didn’t look human. “You’re going to have fun.”   
“I don’t want to have fun.” I pushed his hand away again as he fumbled with the button. “I want to go home.”   
“A little too late for that honey.” He succeeded in getting the button undone and I felt the zipper give away as he pulled my jeans down my legs and off my body.   
“STOP!” I cried and kicked at him but completely missed the mark. Shit, I was plowed my sight was blurry, my speech was slurred, and my head felt disconnected from my body. He crawled on top of me as he held both my wrists in one hand above my head. I struggled and freed one hand and pushed against his chest.   
He leaned down and touched his lips to mine, just barley. I felt my chest tighten and I couldn’t breath as a little wisp of blue exited me and went into him. He stopped and looked down at me tilting his head in confusion.   
“You taste different, you’re special.” He smiled and he wasn’t human again. “I’m going to saver you.”   
He grabbed my loose hand with his free hand as I tried to push him off me again to no avail. He brought it over my head and pinned me. “GET OFF OF ME!” I screamed as loud as I could. He let out the most awful cringe worthy laugh then leaned forward again. In that moment, I knew I was going to die. “CASTIEL!” I cried for the last person who could save me, my last hope.   
Castiel   
I was in the house, Sam was not in the room I landed in, but I could feel her close by. I heard my name ring in my ears and in my head, it was piercing, I ran towards the noise. On the bed, I saw Sam and this gray skinny unhuman creature on top of her. He had pinned her to the bed and she was doing her best to fight him off. He started moving closer to her lips. All the frustration and anger I had been feeling for the last few days rose inside me and I dropped my angel blade to my hand and rushed forward.   
I pushed him off of her and I heard a thud on the other side of the bed as his body hit the floor. I leapt over the bed and Sam and plunged my angel blade where I was hoping his heart was. He screamed a blood curdling cry and turned to dust right before my eyes. I put my angel blade away and turned towards Samantha.   
She was half naked, only a small strip of lacy cloth covered her bottom half. I dropped to my knees and took off my trench coat to cover her. I gently pushed my arm under her head and shoulders and pulled her into my chest as my other arm went around her waist. Her head laid back against my arm. Her eyes were half closed, I could see the moister in her eyes as she looked at me through her eyelashes. “I’m sorry Cas.” Her voice was small and delicate.   
I felt Jack behind me and guessed Deanna was probably with him. I thought for sure she would rush to her sister’s side but I felt her presence walk slowly behind me and her small hand rest on my shoulder.   
“Is…is she….”   
“She is alive.” I finished her question.   
“Oh thank God.” I heard her sigh and felt her breath on the back of my neck. “Jack and I will clean up here. Take her back to the motel Cas. Please?”   
“Alright.” I moved the arm around her waist to under her legs and then stood with her in my arms. I spread my wings and we were gone. With in a few moments we were back in the motel room. I laid her gently on the bed, removed my coat, then pulled the covers from under her and covered her up.   
I placed my hand on her chest and allowed my healing aura to wash over her incase she had any injuries I couldn’t see. I was hoping her soul could regenerate on it’s own, like angel grace could, but I didn’t think so. I had never dealt with this before. Mostly everyone I knew who had lost a soul, had completely lost a soul. The whole thing. Not just a piece of it.   
“Cas?” I sat next to Samantha and touched her forehead. She was slightly hot to the touch but that could be all the whisky she had drank.   
“I’m here Samantha.” She reached up and grabbed my hand and pulled me down on the bed next to her. I raised my legs and cuddled up to her. If I was going to go away and let Jack handle this I would allow myself one last desire.   
She pulled my arm across her and rested her head against my chest. “Don’t leave Castiel.” She looked up at me, those blue eyes looking straight through me. How did she know? “Promise me.”   
“We will talk about it later.” I laid my head on the pillow and pulled her closer to me. I almost lost her today. She almost died. All because I’m getting to close to her. This had happened before with her grandfather, my emotions caused me to rebel against my father. They had caused the world to almost end three times because I couldn’t keep them in check. Now it was more important then ever to control them, I was responsible for this planet, my father would not come back to save it again, or destroy it.   
“Castiel?” I heard her voice again and it was much stronger.   
“Sammy, please. You need to rest and I will not make any decisions until we can talk about it tomorrow.” Not that it mattered, we could talk until the end of time but I was still going to leave. It would be safer for all that were involved.   
She didn’t argue, I felt her head rest against my chest and felt her breath come in and out in an even pattern. I felt Jack appear and watched Deanna and him walked towards the other bed. I was thinking about getting up but then I really didn’t care what they thought either, so I just stayed, besides I was on top of the covers and she was under them.   
“Good. You guys finally stopped the childish games.” Deanna said then began taking off her jeans. I averted my eyes.   
“Childish Games?” Haven’t heard that reference before.   
“Yes Cas,” Deanna responded I heard her pull the covers down on her bed then heard the mattress squeak as she climbed on top. “Let nature takes its course, stop fighting the inevitable.”   
It squeaked again and I looked up. Jack had crawled in beside her and pulled the covers over both of them. He scooted close to her back and put an arm over her then closed his eyes as she grabbed his hand and closed hers. This was an unexpected development that I had not considered. Things were becoming way more complicated then they ever were with Dean and Sam. Stop fighting the inevitable? That was not what the Winchesters did, they always fought fate. We had been Team free will 2.0. What was I supposed to do now! 

Deanna 

My eyes flew open. I saw Sam laying in her bed. I sighed heavily as I got my breath back. The nightmare was so real. Cas holding her in his arms trying to heal her, but it wasn’t working and then turning to me, “I’m sorry,” as he shook his head. I turned over on my back and stared at the ceiling. That was not what had happened though. I turned my head on the pillow and looked over at my sister who had cuddled up with her pillow and was still sleeping. Cas was gone.   
I looked over to the other side of my bed and realized Jack was gone too. Was I having another nightmare? I sat up in the bed and looked over at the small table and chairs that served as a dinning set. No angels there either. What the hell?   
I felt the breeze from their wings before I saw them. Jack holding a bag in one hand and Cas holding a drink holder with three cups of coffee. “We brought breakfast.” Jack grinned at me.   
I smiled back and reached for the small bag. “Thank you.” Cas handed me the drink carrier then went and sat down next to Sam.   
“She is still not awake?” He reached up and brushed a stray piece of hair from in front of her face. I knew he cared for her deeply, I could see it in his eyes when he looked at her but I couldn’t understand why he was trying so hard not to.   
I mean I know angels and humans aren’t supposed to be together but it’s not like it had never been done before. Look at Jack, half human half angel. Obviously the rules had been broken at least once. “She is probably still drunk from all that whiskey she consumed.”   
“No, she isn’t. I cleared it from her system last night.” I watched him shake her gently.   
“Baby, I’m tired.” She rolled over to her other side and curled up in a ball.   
“Baby?” Cas looked up at me curiously.   
“It’s a term of endearment.” I responded with a giggle.   
“So like a nickname? Like Cas?” Cas’ eyebrows drew together inquisitively, I nodded at him.   
“Let’s eat some breakfast,” I suggested. “and give Sam another hour to wake up. Then we can head home and put this town behind us. Besides I need to add Succubus and Incubus to the journal.”   
I pulled one of the coffee’s from the drink holder and took a sip. Hot! My tongue tingled from the heat and the burn that I just gave it. I brought my hand to my mouth and cringed. Jack was beside me in an instant and sat down.   
“What happened?” He looked at me concerned.   
“I burnt my tongue, I’m fine.” I removed my hand from my mouth then felt two fingers on my forehead and my tongue stopped hurting. There are certain advantages to dating an angel, and one was never having to be in pain for stupid decisions.   
“Jack,” Cas looked up at us from Sam’s bed. “You can’t just heal them for everything. They will miss the whole human experience. Which is why they are here.”   
“Sorry Cas.” Jack looked down at the floor like a scolded puppy. I reached over and touched his hand with mine.   
“Thank you.” I whispered then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.   
Cas Stood and walked to the table and grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. this caught Jack’s attention and he shifted towards the picture framed screen and started to watch a dog show. Ok, so they liked dogs. I turned and grabbed my tablet off the night stand and made an entry about the creature we killed last night. Angel blades could defiantly put it out of it’s misery, but I had to find another way to kill it for those of us who are not gifted with an angel blade. I would look in the library at the bunker and see what I could find.   
An hour had past and Cas tried to wake up Samantha again. It took me going over there and telling her to wake up in a stern voice. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in the bed. I turned her legs towards the floor and grabbed a pair of shorts and started putting them on her.   
“Come on Sam,” I pulled her shorts up to her thighs and was trying to help her stand up. “Help me out, sis.”   
“I’m just so tired.” She grabbed my shoulders and pulled herself up. I slipped them over her hips and buttoned them up then she plopped back down on the bed and laid on her back, her arms to her side.   
“There’s nothing you can do?” I turned to Cas.   
“I tried.” He looked defeated as he walked over to her. “Maybe she just needs to rest?”   
“I could try.” Jack walked over to us and looked at me then at Cas.   
“You are stronger then me.” Cas’ head tilted as he pondered the suggestion. He moved and stood over her while Jack kneeled on the floor placing her head in front of him.   
He placed his hands on both sides of her face and looked up towards the ceiling, His eyes glowed gold and gold vein like things appeared on Samantha and his face. His hands glowed. They remained like that for a couple of minutes, then he released her head and looked at us.   
“She is just drained from energy. It’s going to be a while before she is recharged.”   
“I’ll take her directly to the bunker.” Cas bent down and picked her up in his arms. “You guys head back in the car.”   
He didn’t wait for us to respond he just disappeared. I looked at Jack, “Well guess that is that.”   
“He is worried about her.” Jack looked serious. “I’m worried for him. Cas doesn’t react well to feelings.”   
“Really?” I said sarcastically.   
“Yes.” Jack scrunched up his eyebrows and looked at me.   
“It was a rhetorical question?” I grabbed the car keys and both our duffels and headed to the door.   
We loaded the car and then climbed in. I estimated it would take us about 6 to 7 hours to get back to the bunker. We pulled out of the parking spot and headed towards the highway. Maybe Cas and Samantha could work out there issues this time. 

Castiel 

I appeared inside Samantha’s room and gently laid her on the bed and covered her up with the quilt that was at the end of it. I needed to go to heaven, I couldn’t stay here anymore. It was getting way to complicated. I bent down and kissed her on the top of her forehead. She would be safe until Jack and Deanna got back. The bunker was warded. Besides I would be able to hear if she called.   
I spread my wings and flew back home. The white hallways bathed me in their brightness. Naomi came up to me. “We need to talk.”   
“Really?” I looked at her curiously.   
“I think Uriel opened the doorway to the Empty.”   
“Why would he do that? He promised father he would leave humans alone after he resurrected him.” This was a critical situation. If Uriel could open the rift to the Empty he could let a lot more through then just Lucifer.   
“I have no idea.” She looked worried.   
“How do you know this?” I gazed at her curiously.   
“Gabriel has been following him. He saw Uriel talking to demons and sending them somewhere, giving them missions.”   
“Ask Gabriel to come to the library, we need to talk.” I turned towards the library and as an after thought yelled behind me. “Thank you Naomi.”


	3. Something wicked this way comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel turns to his brother Gabriel for some advice as they track down who is messing with the rift to the empty and trying to bring back Luciefer. Things get complecated When they bring in Crowely. Castiel has no choice but to face his feelings for Samantha.will he give in or runaway from his feelings

“What’s up Bro?” Gabriel sat down in front of me throwing his feet on the table.   
I reached up and swept them off. “Get your feet off the table.” I glared at my comedian brother.   
“You don’t have to be so mean?” Gabriel scrunched up his eyebrows and placed his feet in front of him.   
“I wasn’t being mean, you were being rude.” I knew I was probably being to harsh, but all I really wanted to do was get back to Samantha and see if she was ok. I buried the picture of her laying on her bed in the bunker, helpless and pale, deep in the back of my brain.   
Gabriel sat back in his chair. Back in the olden days before my promotion Gabriel could have kicked my butt or snapped his fingers and I would have turned to dust. Non of the Angel’s approved of my promotion but Gabriel backed the decision and even stood up for me.   
I brought my hand up to the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes. “I’m sorry Gabriel, I’m the one being rude. I’ve been dealing with a lot.”   
“Hey Cas, No worries.” Gabriel rested his arms on the table. “What’s going on?”   
“Naomi said you saw Uriel talking to Beezlebub?” I put my arms on the table and folded my hands.   
“No brother. What is going on with you?” Gabriel looked at me seriously, starring at me.   
I just looked at him for a few moments then gave in. “I’m just dealing with some stuff, that as an angel, should not be an issue.”   
“You like one of the Winchester girls, don’t you?”   
“What? No!” I leaned back in my chair and smiled. I could tell he wasn’t buying it. He just looked at me.   
“Castiel, Cas, Bro, every angel worth his wings have fallen for a human at least once. Look at me I fell for several in one night.” His eyebrow lifted and a half smile fell along his lips. “My point is, you can’t beat yourself up about it. Dad may not have given us souls, but he gave us emotions and grace which is basically the same thing. Sometimes you have to just make you happy and stop worrying about everything else.”   
“Yeah, I already did that with their grandfather and their great uncle and look were it got us?”   
“What? Saved, resurrected, you got a promotion.” He pointed towards me.   
“Lucifer let loose twice, invasion of the Leviathan, heaven being closed, angels being kicked out of heaven, father almost destroying the world…need I go on?”   
“Stop dwelling in the past, bro. Dad left this world to you and went off to do his own thing. You can do what ever you want.”   
“That’s another thing, he left me responsible for this whole thing. I don’t have time to indulge my fantasy’s.”   
Gabriel shrugged his shoulders at me. “Well, if you would like me to keep an eye on those girls, I would be happy to oblige.”   
“NO!” I sat up, “I mean, no thank you.” I smiled trying to take some of the harshness out of my voice.   
“I think it is already too late for you, brother.” Gabriel smiled that devilish smile of his.   
“So, about Uriel?” I chose to ignore his statement even though I was already thinking about popping in at the bunker to check on Samantha, in invisible mode of course. I just wanted to make sure she was healing and she was ok.   
“I saw him venturing to Earth after you told him not to, so I decided to follow him. He was meeting with Beezlebub and talking about the plan being messed up. And they were looking for a plan B option. They sent some demons off to do something but I wanted to get out of there before they realized I was around.   
“I have to go check on something. When I get back-“ I stood from my chair and walked towards the door. “We are going on a trip.”   
“Checking on the Winchester girl?” Gabriel asked loudly.   
“Shut up Gab!” I opened the door and walked out towards the portal to Earth.   
It didn’t take long for me to enter the bunker, Deanna and Jack were watching TV and throwing popcorn at each other. He looked happy, they both did actually. I left the room and walked towards Samantha’s room. She was laying on her belly, on her bed, she was writing something. I walked over and looked over her shoulder.   
I’m sorry Castiel. I didn’t mean to put everyone-   
Then she stopped writing, crinkled up the paper, and threw it in the trash. I looked over by the trash and a pile of wadded up papers were scattered everywhere. Samantha stood up from the bed and threw the pen across the room. “This is stupid!”   
“You’re being stupid Castiel.” She yelled as she looked up towards the ceiling. “Get your feathery butt down here and stop it already.” I assumed it was her way of praying. I laughed quietly to myself.   
Samantha paused and looked around the room. Crap! I forget they could hear me in invisible mode. She shook her head, “I’m fucking going insane now. GREAT!”   
I followed her out of the room and to the kitchen and watched her open the fridge and grab a beer. She paused and looked over at the liquor cabinet, then replaced the beer, closed the door and walked over to the bar. Grabbing one of the very expensive whiskey bottles and poured herself a drink. She grabbed the drink and went and sat at the table.   
“You really shouldn’t drink so much Sam.” Deanna said as she went into the kitchen and opened the fridge pulling out some juice and then pouring herself a glass.   
“Go back to your angel boyfriend Dee. Just leave me alone.” I saw her tip back the glass and take a big swig.   
“Cas will come back. He’s just is really busy. It’s probably hard looking after us, being responsible for heaven and earth, and trying to figure out who is messing with the order of things.”   
“He left me here, Deanna. No one was here, I could have been in a coma or something.” She drank on her drink again. “He didn’t care if I lived or died.”   
It took everything I had to not appear and wrap her in my arms and tell her she was wrong. Why couldn’t she understand I was trying to protect her. She had put herself in that bar because she was upset at me and what I had to do to keep my distance. She could have lost her soul, her life because she was trying to get away from me.   
“No he didn’t Sam, and you know it.” She walked towards the family area where Jack was still watching T.V.   
She didn’t respond, just got up poured herself another drink and then walked back towards her room. There was nothing more I could do here and returned to Gabriel. “Come Brother, let’s go hunt our self a couple of disobeying Angels.”   
“Alright! Fun at last,” Gabriel said. “How’s the girlfriend?”   
I just starred at him for a few seconds deciding if I wanted to stab him or not. I decided against it as he impishly smiled at me and we spread our wings and took off to hell. I had to speak to Crowley. Find out if he knew anything.   
It had only taken us moments to get to hell. After telling the demons that we were there to talk to Crowley we were escorted to his thrown room, if you could call it that. It was decorated in medieval tyrant. Red carpets, dark themed tapestries, tall floor candelabras with black candles lit the way to a elaborate thrown room with a giant obsidian carved thrown. Crowley got up and walked towards us.   
“Feathers,” He smiled and pretended he wasn’t surprised to see us. “ and brother.” He added as he saw Gabriel besides me. “Who do I owe the pleasure of your company too?”   
“Have you found anything out about the rift or Lucifer yet?” I approached him and stood within inches of his face.   
In full Crowley fashion, he maneuvered around me and walked over to his mini bar and poured himself a drink. Then turned back towards Gabriel and I. “That’s what I like about you Cas. Straight to the point, no waste in pleasantries.”   
“Crowley?” I starred at him with eagerness.   
He walked back to his thrown and sat down, delaying talking to us. He lifted his glass and took another sip. I was getting angry, but I felt Gabriel set his hand on my arm. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply then looked at him.   
“We think we may know who is opening the rift or has opened the rift. I don’t think Lucifer has been released yet. We wanted to check with you and find out if you heard anything before we questioned the individual that may be responsible.” I only wanted to give him as much detail as I had too.   
“Well, you found out more then I did.” Crowley tipped back the last of his drink and got up and walked over to the bar to pour another. He turned towards Gabriel and I and lifted his empty glass and raised an eyebrow, silently asking if we wanted a drink.   
Gabriel stepped forward and I held out my arm to stop him. I didn’t say anything because I knew he understood me perfectly well. I couldn’t help but to think that maybe Crowley just returned here to sit on his ass and do nothing. I think he could tell I was frustrated because as he poured, he spoke.   
“Listen Feathers,” He returned the topper back on the ornate crystal decanter and turned towards me. “I said you found out more then I did, not that I found out nothing.”   
“Stop playing games Crowley, just tell me what you know.”   
“Beezlebub is going by Bee, which I don’t blame him. No wonder he rebelled against your dad.”   
“Crowley!” Gabriel was losing his patience as well and I didn’t blame him.   
“Anyway,” he swung out his arm gracefully then turned and walked towards us. “the rumors running around hell is that he is working with an angel. No one knows his name, but he had given some human his grace to open the rift to bring back Bee to help them resurrect Lucifer, after they find him a vessel.”   
I glanced at Gabriel who was already looking in my direction and shrugged his shoulders. I turned back towards Crowley. “Did they know the humans name?”   
“No, but they did say he had burn scares and was in a wheelchair. Supposedly, his grandfather had almost succeeded in opening the rift before, but was stopped before the spell could be completed.”   
Nick, he was the reason that Jack had lost it and blew up Mary Winchester. She had gotten angry with him when he started to burn Nick, after he had succeeded in closing the rift. That incident was pretty much the kick off to the third time the world had been threatened except this time by my father. It had also caused much strain on Dean’s and I’s relationship when he had been insistent on killing Jack. That was a very dark time in my past, in Jack’s past.   
“Thank you.” Gabriel and I turned to go when I heard Crowley’s foot steps behind me. I turned around to see him following us. Gabriel had stopped but only turned his head to look at Crowley. “What?”   
“We are a team, I’m coming with you.” He snapped his fingers and a demon came from nowhere with a silver tray sitting on his outstretched palm. Crowley set his glass on it and then rubbed his hands together briefly and stared at us. Maybe he was waiting for us to turn around.   
“No!” then I turned and started heading back down the long stoned corridor.   
“Come on Castiel, I’m bored, besides I could help with stuff.” I heard him following us and I looked over at Gabriel who had done the same, our eyes met and I knew he heard me silently instruct him that we were just going to pop out of there.   
I could vaguely hear Crowley “Come on, not even a goodbye!” then his voice sank in the distance.   
It took us a while to find Uriel. He had barricaded himself in an abandoned building with angel warding everywhere. The paint was peeling and there were planks nailed over the broken windows. We saw a figure in the window pacing but it was not an angel. We couldn’t make out any visual features either so I couldn’t rule out Beezlebub either.   
“They warded the building. Now what?” Gabriel asked.   
“I don’t know.”   
“I guess we could have used Crowley’s help after all?”   
He was right. I guess I could go back and ask him to help but that is the same as me admitting I needed his help, and I would rather have the feathers of my wings pulled out one by one. I sighed and closed my eyes for a sec. I knew what I needed to do, but I just didn’t want to. “I guess we have no choice, let’s go get Crowley.”   
“Took you boys long enough to get here.”   
We turned and looked at Crowley who was leaning against a tree. I cocked my head sidewise in confusion and tried to figure out what he was doing here and what he was talking about. I could tell he saw the look of frustration on my face because he smiled, stood straight and sauntered over to us.   
“Like I said, I can help.”   
“How did you know they were here?” Gabriel asked.   
“I always knew were they were, but you two were in such a big fat hurry to leave me behind you took off before I could say anything.” An eyebrow raised and the corner of his mouth turned up. I knew what he wanted and I was just going to have to suck it up and give it to him.   
“I apologize.” I mustered a sincere voice some how and waited to see if it was enough of a victory for him to be able to speak to us without looking like it was him who was eager to work with us.   
“Crowley?” Gabriel spoke and Crowley turned and looked at him. “Can you get in the building?”   
“Yes. But I have already been in there so I don’t know why I need to go back.”   
“And?” I asked.   
“That human is in there as well as Bee. But I didn’t see the other angel. Bee is trying to heal the human but not having any luck. He is old, the human, like really old. Anyway, I guess Lucifer’s first choice of vessel is highly protected so they want to use this guy, but his body is so broken down that he would not last long if Lucifer was to enter him. They are worried all their plans are going to shit. They’re even talking about bring Azezal back.”   
“Do you know why they are doing this in the first place?” Gabriel asked.   
“Nope. Didn’t hang out long enough. They can sense me you know, if I’m not careful. I had to enter a rat just to get in.”   
That made me chuckle and I immediately regretted.   
“Laugh it up feathers.” And just like that, he was gone.   
“That is extremely bad if they bring Azezal back.” I looked at my brother.   
“I don’t understand, why would they bring him back?”   
“He was the one who started the chain reaction that freed Lucifer from the cage to begin with. Maybe they think he can give them an edge?” I looked at Gabriel who just starred back, he was processing the information slowly.   
I knew I was going to have to have to go back to the bunker and talk to the girls and Jack. They needed to know what was going on. I had mixed feelings about this, mostly because I didn’t want to face Samantha. Come on Castiel you’ve faced worse wrath with Dean. Maybe if I brought Gabriel along, Sam would behave her self because there was a new person in the bunker. Maybe she wouldn’t and Gabriel would get to play referee.   
“Want to go to the bunker with me?” I practically was pleading with my eyes.   
“Yes!” His smile went from ear to ear.   
I just knew I was going to regret this. I shook my head softly and we took flight towards the bunker. It didn’t take very long for us to get there. I didn’t enter, instead I stopped with Gabriel right outside the door. “Hold on, I’ll go get Deanna, so you can come in.” I opened the door and walked down the stairs.   
“Deanna?” I called out.   
“Oh great.” Samantha looked up the stairs at me. “The great feathered asshole has returned.”   
“Where is Deanna?” I really wasn’t in the mood to deal with her.   
“Gone,” she turned towards the bar and poured herself another drink and stumbled over to the table where she fell into the chair.   
“Gone where?” I was not amused.   
“Gone,” she tipped back the glass and drank the rest of the amber liquid that was inside. “Just gone.” 

Samantha 

I can’t believe he showed up now. No way in hell or god’s green earth was I going to tell him where Deanna and Jack had gone. He left me here. Didn’t even come back and check on me. It had been 3 days and not one single pop in to see if I was even still alive. I got up from the table and stumbled over to the bar, pouring my self another drink. I drank it and poured myself another.   
Castiel was beside me and took the bottle and glass out of my hand. I turned and looked at him. “Hey!”   
“I think you have had enough to drink.” He was calm and his voice was even. His facial expression showed no emotion either.   
“I can decide for myself.” I reached up and took the bottle from his hand and drank directly from it, then stumbled back over to the table. “Besides what do you care. Probably wished I was in a coma or something” I mumbled.   
With in seconds I found myself facing him. He was looking in my eyes and I was finding my self lost in his. They were deep blue and I could feel myself sinking in them. My body went limp and I felt his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and felt the disconnected feeling that I enjoyed when I drank start to disappear. Damn it, he was sobering me up!   
“Don’t Cas.” I moved my head away from his hand.   
“I need your help.” His voice had softened slightly.   
I see, the only reason he was here was because he needed Deanna’s help or maybe even Jack’s. He was only asking me because I was the only one here. I stepped back out of his embrace and reached for the bottle again. He held it away from me.   
“Please, Samantha?” He handed me the bottle, then stood there and looked at me.   
“Fine!” I rolled my eyes and looked at him. I was avoiding eye contact at all costs.   
“My brother is outside and I need you to draw his sigil so he can come in.”   
I sat the bottle down, well more like slammed it down on the table. “Come on.” I turned towards the stairs and began walking up them. I felt my self lose my balance when strong hands reached for my upper arms grasping them firmly and steading me. Once I had regained my balance he quickly let go.   
I didn’t expect anything less. God forbid he ever touch me for a prolong period of time, might get some kind of human disease. Ok so I was being childish, I didn’t care. This whole being afraid to touch me game was getting old. I threw open the door and looked right into a half smiling, hazel green eyed angel.   
“Hi, I’m Gabriel.” He said in a sexy voice and held out his hand to me. I reached out mine and placed it in his, he turned it so the back of my hand was facing up and kissed it gently. I smiled then looked back at Castiel.   
“At least one of your kind isn’t afraid to touch me.” Castiel didn’t look happy, in fact he looked really pissed off.   
“Brother…” He said with a stern voice towards Gabriel.   
“Can you please put my sigil on the door so I can enter beautiful lady?” Clearly Gabriel wasn’t afraid of Cas.   
“Sure.” One side of my mouth turned up in what I was hoping was a sexy smile.   
He put two fingers to my forehead and I saw a vision of his sigil enter my minds eye. I looked around to find something sharp and saw a piece of raw agate that had a sharp edge. I picked it up and sliced the palm of my hand before Castiel or Gabriel could stop me. Warm sticky liquid pooled in the center. I took my forefinger of my other hand and began drawing Gabriel’s sigil on the door with the Enochain incantation I had remembered when I did this with Cas’ Sigil. When I was done it glowed briefly then disappeared.   
I went to turn back towards Gabriel but Castiel was standing there, he gently took my hand in his and put his other hand over the wound. I looked up and met his eyes they were moist with what I could swear was excess water. He wasn’t exactly crying, like they weren’t streaming down his face but they weren’t his normal everyday eyes either.   
I felt the warmth of his energy healing my hand but then it traveled up my arm and into my torso until I felt it all over my body. I didn’t feel tipsy or angry anymore. I just felt incredibly sad. Then just like that the energy and the sad feeling went away. He gently let go of my hand and pulled his own away slowly. I cleared my throat and looked towards Gabriel who had a very interesting look on his face.   
I smiled and walked through the door, “Welcome to my home.” 

Castiel 

I was completely out of control, when I saw Gabriel kiss her hand that way and how she smiled at him I almost wanted to destroy my brother with a snap. But then she picked up some sharp rock and sliced her palm and all the angry feelings were swallowed up with concern. I didn’t want Gabriel to heal her and I know that he would have to if I didn’t, so I stepped in between them so when she was done I would be the first she would turn to.   
I wasn’t expecting her to look at me, in fact I was expecting her to put up a fight, try and pull her hand away or something. But when she didn’t all these emotions that I had managed to bury deep within me came back with a fury. When she looked into my eyes, I lost any remaining control I had and allowed my pulse of gold light to fill her every being with love and heal her body. I could see the change take place through her eyes. They had softened to a blue grey and her pupils had become wide.   
I hated my self immediately.   
I watched her walk through the door and Gabriel passed in front of me to follow her. He stopped briefly and looked at me. “You’re lost brother, you can’t go back now even if you tried.” Then he continued down the steps.   
Perhaps he was right. But there was no way I was going to allow Sam to become hurt because I couldn’t help my emotions. I would be cordial, respectful, caring, and supportive, but other then that, I would suffer alone in my misery and not share that experience with her. I made my way down the stairs and watched Sam pick up the bottle again.   
“Would you like something to drink Gabriel?” She looked towards my brother who was already transfixed on her.   
“Absolutely.” He smiled and winked at her. I had to remind myself that he was a giant flirt, and his actions probably didn’t mean anything. Probably.   
She took down a bottle of whisky and poured him some of the amber liquid in a glass and handed it to him. To my surprise she put the bottle back on the bar and walked towards the kitchen. I followed her with my eyes and took a seat next to Gabriel.   
“Would you like something to drink Cas?” She reached the refrigerator and opened the door then glanced over her shoulder and looked at me.   
“Water?” I think I was in shock.   
“Ok.” She took out a container of spring water and grabbed two glasses, filled them then left the container on the counter as she grabbed both glasses. She walked them over to the table were she sat one of them in front of me then sat down in the closest chair and set the other one down in front of her.   
I was kind of shocked that she sat next to me and across from Gabriel. Gabriel looked at me briefly and I didn’t miss the look of ‘I told you so’ on his face. I ignored him and turned towards Sam. “Where is Deanna and Jack? Why did they leave you here alone.”   
“Well they went on a hunting trip, and as you saw, I really wasn’t in the condition to go with them.” She lifted her glass and drank the clear liquid.   
I smiled and did the same. Couldn’t really taste anything except what it was composed of on a molecular level but whatever. “We found out some information about who is opening the portal.”   
“Yeah, it is an old enemy Cas and I have had to face many times in the past.” Gabriel picked up his glass and did an air toast then took a drink. “I think your grandfather faced him as well.”   
“What do you mean?” She leaned forward in her chair and looked at Gabriel.   
“Gab.” I stopped him from speaking further.   
I turned towards Samantha, I wanted to wait for Deanna and Jack to get here. “Can we stay tonight and wait for Deanna and Jack?”   
“Sure, they are supposed to be here tomorrow.” She turned to me and our eyes met again. It seemed like our eyes were like magnets. We couldn’t look in each others direction with out them being pulled towards one another’. It was kind of annoying actually.   
“Actually guys that’s great and all.” Gabriel drank the rest of his drink and set the empty glass on the table then stood up. “but I’m going back to heaven, I have important things I need to do.”   
I stood up and looked at Gabriel. Pleading with him to stay. I guess I could go to, I mean if she got in trouble she could call me and I would be here. I saw Sam stand up as well, but it was her hand on my arm that sent shock waves through my body. I turned my head and looked down at her.   
“Are you going as well?” I couldn’t tell if she wanted me to say yes or no. Hell I didn’t know if I wanted to say yes or no. This whole emotion thing was just as confusing now as it was 92 years ago.   
“No, Cas will stay here.” Gabriel winked at me. Then he was gone.   
Samantha stood up and walked over to the bar grabbed the bottle and twisted the top of it making the bottom of the bottle spin on the table. “You don’t have to stay Castiel. I know you don’t really want to be around me.”   
I closed my eyes briefly and took a deep breath and exhaled then walked up to her. I reached over and took the bottle from her hand gently and slid it over out of her reach then took her hand. “It’s not that I don’t want to be around you. It’s that I can’t be around you.”   
She pulled her hand away and backed away, “What the hell Cas? You can’t be around me?” she reached past me and grabbed the bottle and took a drink from it.   
“Samantha stop. You don’t need that.” I reached for it but she backed away from me, spun around and started heading towards her room. “Samantha!”   
She turned and looked me, fire in her eyes. She was ready to fight. “What Castiel?”   
“Why do you have to be so fucking difficult?.” I shot back. “Why can’t you see I’m doing this for you?”   
“Excuse me?” She took a step closer then stopped her self suddenly. Even though I knew I could over power her easily I instinctively stepped back. If looks could kill I would be back in the empty, asleep.   
“I’m trying to protect you. Everything I do, I do for you. Why can’t you just trust that I’m doing this for your own good. I don’t want to hurt you.”   
“Oh, how chivalrous of you.” She took another drink off the bottle and then spun around again heading towards her room.   
“God damn it Samantha, Stop!” I started walking towards her.   
“Get out!” Then out of nowhere I saw the bottle fly towards me. I waved my hand and deflected it with ease and I heard it hit the back wall.   
I moved towards her quickly as she charged me. She was unusually angry. She took a swing at me but I grabbed her wrist and spun her around so her back was against my chest then grabbed her other wrist crossing her arms in front of her.   
“You need to calm down.”   
“Why? You afraid I’m going to hurt you?” she struggled against me, and to be honest her body rubbing against mine was not doing me any favors as far as making me resist her. I decided to turn her back around to face me but keep her wrists shackled in my hands till she calmed down. I had to be careful not to hurt her. 

Samantha 

Fine! Two can play at this game. I know something I could do that would not only shock him into letting me go but it might even scare him enough to leave. I was done, I was tired, I wanted to go to bed and I didn’t want to think about Castiel anymore. Instead of pulling away, I lunged forward, and firmly kissed him right on the mouth. My chest was against his chest and our lips met, I felt the air leave him.   
He let go of my wrists but didn’t push me away, instead he pulled me closer, one of his hands went to my back and the other one under my hair to the nap of my neck. I moved both my hands to the back of his head, one at it’s base and the other I ran through his hair. My pulse quickened as his mouth opened and drew me in, our tongues dancing with desire. I stepped forward and pushed him back against the table as our kiss became deeper.   
He put both his arms around my waist and lifted me in the air and turned around sitting me on the table. I wrapped my legs around his waist interlocking my ankles and drew him closer to me. I felt how excited he was which made me tingle in places I didn’t think existed. I moaned softly and moved my arms around his back trying to pull him closer then humanly possible to me.   
He moaned and that’s when I lost it. I broke the kiss and leaned back, my head falling backwards exposing my neck line. Cas leaned forward and kissed my lower neck by my collar bone, I moaned and shifted which must have made him more excited because I found my self laying on the table and he was running his hands under my shirt over my skin. It felt amazing, my whole body broke out in goosebumps. He moved my shirt up my body and slid it over my head and arms then threw it to the side.   
I heard him gasp and I opened my eyes and looked up at him. He reached down and his hand gently and slowly ran over my skin from the center of my chest slowly down to my belly. “You’re like porcelain.” He looked up at me and our eyes met. They were bright blue and his pupils wide. He leaned forward and I felt his lips gently kiss my belly as his hands went to the side of my body, down to my hips and he pulled me down against his hips.   
The glorious pressure I felt between my legs made me gasp and I felt his hands fumbling with my pants, I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair pulling it gently, just a little pressure nothing that would hurt him. I felt his head move and I looked down to find him looking up at me, his lips parted, his eyes half closed. “Are you sure this is what you want Castiel.” I said on baited breathe.   
He stood up and gently began removing my jeans past my hips and down my legs. Then I felt his finger trace the top of my lace panties before he hooked the tiny elastic band with his finger and brought his other hand up to assist it. I felt the delicate material slide over my hips and a few seconds later I felt his hand move over my inner thigh and to that one delicate spot that was throbbing to be touched. He gently applied pressure on the little bud and I groaned as thousands of sensations ran through my epicenter.   
“Yes.” He said gruffly. Then he leaned forward and kissed my breast his warm tongue moving over the taught skin of my nipple as his lips following close behind it. God, this angel was going to kill me. I moaned again as his hand worked me like a delicate instrument. My hips rose to meet ever stroke then he stopped and I felt his lips touch my belly and then move down further until I could feel the warmth of his tongue and I moaned wildly as he worked his magic on me.   
“Oh, Castiel….” I cried “Don’t stop, Oh god, just don’t stop!” I wove my fingers through his hair until I felt the pressure rising deep with in me. My hips rose on their own accord, I had completely lost total control of my body. Then Cas hummed and there I went, right off the edge of the cliff. My back arched and I cried out, then I lay there shivering. Cas took off his coat and then helped me sit up and threw it over my shoulders. Was this it? What about him? 

Castiel 

Oh holy mother of God, what have I done? She tasted like honey and felt like velvet. All I wanted to do was do it again. She was sitting there shivering still, even in my coat. She reached forward and began undoing my belt and then my button. I reached forward and grabbed her waist and pulled her to my hips then moved my hands under her and lifted her body to my waist, she did what I was hoping and wrapped her legs around me. I gripped her close to me and spread my wings. I took her to the nearest sunset. I settled us in the meadow that only belonged to us, no other creature was around.   
I knelt down on the ground and gently laid her on her back, my coat underneath her. I finished taking off my pants and boxers as she quickly loosened my tie and unbuttoned my shirt. She moved her hands over my skin and down my arms as she removed the light fabric, my tie was still around my neck and she gripped it gently, pulling me down to her waiting lips. As our lips touched that familiar electricity ran through me. She pulled me closer and took the kiss deeper as I felt myself become hard again. And I reached down and guided my self inside her waiting cavern, it enclosed me completely and I moaned uncontrollably as she gripped me with her warm softness. It was an odd sensation that I didn’t remember happening the last time I had been with a human, well not exactly human, more like a reaper.   
Of course I was human at the time too….. “Cas-” I heard Sam whisper in my ear and then I felt her tongue on my lobe followed shortly after by her lips. This woman was going to drive me insane. Then she moved her hips and the sensations that ran through my body was like nothing I had ever felt. We found our rhythm and rocked to our own song. I buried my face in the nook of her neck kissing her shoulder gently. She held me, her arms wrapped around me tightly, not wanting to let me go. I could hear her little breathes come in even gasps as I moved deeper inside her thrusting gently but firmly, her hips meeting my stokes exactly.   
I could feel the pressure building up inside me, it was overwhelming and uncontrollable, as it became stronger with every stroke. She was bringing me to the edge of the abyss with every movement. I could feel my energy, my grace, my power growing inside. “Close your eyes Sammy, don’t look.”   
“Ok.” I looked down and saw her eyes shut and knew it was safe to jump off the edge. I cradled her head in my hand and pulled her body to my body, I moved one more time deeply inside her and felt every cell and atom in my body explode with the release energy. I heard Samantha cry out also. I knew she was safe when I felt her quiver against me and her breath began to even out. I rocked back and shifted my legs so I was sitting and brought her with me so we were still connected and she was sitting on my lap, her legs around my waist.   
I wrapped my wings around her body so she wouldn’t get cold and drew her closer to me. I felt her eyes open when her eyelashes fluttered against my skin. I looked down and met her gaze as her head tilted upwards to look at me. “Your eyes are glowing blue.”   
“They are?” which was weird because they only did that when I was in full angel power mode.   
She turned her head slightly one way and the other, her delicate hand reached out and stroked the top of my wing. I shivered at her gentle touch, my whole body was hyper sensitive. She yanked back your hand like she hurt me. “I’m sorry.” She said quickly.   
“You’re fine, I’m just hyper sensitive right now.” I watched as she reached out once more and stroked one of my feathers.   
“I thought angel wings were white?” she turned to me and smiled.   
“Nope, they are black.” I smiled and moved a stray piece of hair away from her face tucking it behind her ear. “At least in this reality.”   
She smiled and then folded her arms in front of her a leaned against my chest once more. I felt her eye lashes against my skin as she closed her eyes. I reached up and moved one of my hands to the back of her head as I stroked her hair. My other arm holding her closer to me. I have no idea what cliff I jumped off of or how this whole thing was going to work out, but I didn’t regret anything that had happened.   
I needed to get us back before Deanna and Jack came back, especially because we left Sam’s clothes on the table and floor. I unwrapped my wings from around her and grabbed my coat and put it around her beautifully naked body instead. The sun had gone all the way down and the night air was chilly. I quickly threw my clothes back on and then straightened my tie.   
I reached down and took her, wrapped up in my coat, in my arms. One hand under her legs and the other around her upper waist. I spread my wings and within minutes we were back in the bunker. Her head was resting against my chest her eyes closed and I could tell she had fallen asleep. I walked towards her bedroom and went inside.   
Her room was a mess, clothes laying everywhere, empty chocolate boxes, empty alcohol and beer bottles, this was a room of a very upset and mad person or a very depressed person. I moved the blanket that was on her bed, down with my foot using my wings as a balancer then laid Sam in her bed and covered her up. I leaned down and kissed her cheek.   
I walked out of the room closing the door behind me and went out to the map room were I grabbed her clothes and put them in the laundry room. I sat down at the table and looked at the giant map. I allowed myself to feel something for this girl. I resisted my urges with her grandfather only to give in with her. What was this power that this family had over me?   
I heard the door open and turned towards the stairs looking up towards the top. Deanna and Jack walked through the door. She had her arm wrapped around Jack’s waist and his arm was around her neck. Jack was hurt, I could see him holding his belly.   
“Castiel!” Deanna looked down at me. I was already out of my chair and had materialized next to her and Jack. I picked him in my arms and carried him the rest of the way down the stairs.   
“What happened?” I asked as I placed him on the table.   
“There was this guy with yellow eyes and a bunch of demons, one of them cut Jack with this strange looking knife.” Deanna was on the other side of the table and was holding his hand. “We barely escaped, Jack was able to zap us to the car and I speed out of there like a bat out of hell.”   
I moved his hand and looked at the wound. Blood ran from the center as the edges were grey and looked dried, it was slowly moving it’s way up his body. This had only happened once before and it was with the spear of Michael that had caused it, which had conveniently been used on me.   
“Castiel, they used an archangel blade that was extra strong. It had been powered up.” Jack looked up at me and winced with pain. “They were after Deanna.”   
“Look, Sam knows Enochain high magic better then me.” I looked towards Deanna as she spoke, “It’s what made the staff of Moses, the ark, even powering the angel and archangel blades. Is she still drunk?”   
“No, she is sleeping.” I answered as Deanna walked around the table and towards Sam’s room.   
I turned back to Jack, for all intents and purposes my son. I knew there was nothing I could do, not even being a seraphim, Enochain High magic was something completely out of my scope and power. I heard Samantha and Deanna come running towards us, Samantha’s bare feet hitting the floor with little whooshing sounds. I looked up at her, her hair was disheveled and she was wearing a robe. She looked absolutely beautiful. I closed my eyes and forced my attention back to Jack. 

Samantha 

I saw Cas look at me but then he turned away back to Jack. At first I thought he was regretting what happened but then I quickly chastised my self. For god’s sake his son was dying. I reached the table and stood by Castiel side and looked down at Jack. Deanna had gone to the other side of the table and was holding Jack’s hand.   
I looked down at the wound, the grey dryness had moved up further and was half way to his chest. “I looked up at Deanna, “Grandpa described something like this in his journal-“ I shifted my gaze towards Cas.   
“Yes it was the spear of Michael.” Cas looked over at me then to Deanna and back to me. “Can you fix him?”   
Jack moaned and grunted as he scrunched up his body. The decay was growing and I’m sure it was painful. “Yes, I need to go get my journal in my room.”   
Suddenly I was standing next to my bed. It took me a second to get my Barings but I figured Cas just zapped us here, I could feel his hand on my shoulder. I didn’t say anything, I walked over to my book shelf and grabbed my journal then stepped back towards Cas and looked up at him. He didn’t say anything either, it was like we just knew what the other one was thinking, he put his arms around my waist and we were back at the table once again.   
I opened the journal and thumbed through the pages until I found the one I needed. “Deanna, I need Rosemary, Myrrh, and holy oil.” I looked up at her and before I could finish she had already started towards the pantry.   
“Got it…”   
I looked up at Cas, “I need the fruit from the tree of knowledge. Can you do that?”   
“Yes, anything else?” He looked down at me.   
“And the heart of the first animal created in the garden of Eden.” My eyebrows came together and I’m sure I made a disgusted face. Cas disappeared as Deanna returned with the herbs.   
“Here.” She placed them on the table.   
“I need a bowl.” Deanna left and walked in the kitchen I heard the metal cling together and then she was back with the bowl.   
I grabbed the herbs and placed them in the bowl, just then Cas returned with the fruit and the heart. “Here.” He held his hand out, I picked up the bowl and held it under his hand. “The animal did not suffer.” Well that was good to know.   
“Cas, I need Angel blood, seraphim specifically.” I mouthed, I’m sorry.   
“Always happy to bleed for the Winchesters.” He held out his hand and a small vile appeared in his palm. “Again.” The corner of his mouth turned up as he smiled slightly. I reached up and took it from him, placed the bowl on the table and added the blood to the mixture.   
I held up the bowl and starred at the contents and recited the words in the journal. “Enoc sa contion evee noc.” The bowl glowed gold and the contents became a paste. I felt the energy leave me and my knees buckled. I felt Cas grab my waist. “I’m ok,” I caught myself and reached down, my hands over Cas’. “Put the paste in the wound.”   
I saw Cas reach in and start to spread the paste over Jack’s belly. It glowed gold and Jack screamed as the paste worked its way through the gash to heal him. Deanna held his hand and was talking words of encouragement to him. Cas looked at me and touched my shoulder.   
“Is this supposed to happen?”   
“Yes, maybe, I don’t know Cas.” I shrugged my shoulders. “I have never used High Enochain magic before. I only studied it.” I shook my head.   
Cas turned away from me and I followed his glaze. Jack had reached up and placed his hand on his arm. The wound was still bloody but the skin was fused together and it looked like nothing had even happened. Deanna had reached over and started wiping the blood off with her over shirt. Cas touched Jacks shoulder and I could swear I saw him smile.   
Jack squeezed Deanna’s hand gently then moved it off of his stomach and sat up facing Cas. They didn’t say anything but Cas wrapped the boy in his arms and hugged him, Jack returned the favor. It was only a few moments when they released each other and Jack turned to me and threw his arms around me pulling me to him.   
“Thank you Samantha.” I put my arms around his back and patted him with my hands then stepped back slowly.   
“You’re welcome Jack.” He smiled at me then turned towards Deanna who was waiting patiently and hugged her.   
“Now that Jack is fixed, You two need to let us know what happened.” Cas said in his monotone voice. We were back to the Cas we all knew and loved. Mr. I have no feelings. 

Deanna 

I was glad Castiel was back. Samantha seemed to be in a happy mood which was different then the last few days. Jack and I had took off because we couldn’t stand to be around her anymore. I followed everyone to the map table and sat down. Samantha walked over to the fridge and grabbed four beers and returned.   
“I know it’s early morning,” she set one down in front of each of us. “but considering the circumstances-“ she took the seat next to Cas.   
I heard the carbonation being released from each of the bottles as they were opened one by one. Even Cas opened his which was surprising. I took a drink off mine then set it back down on the table in front of me and started pulling off the label.   
“Deanna came to me with some news of signs happening in Oklahoma.” Jack began.   
“Yes, there were demon signs everywhere.” I looked at Cas and Sam who were looking at us intently. “Cattle mutilations, missing children, things like that.”   
“So we got in the car and headed out.” Jack put his arm around my shoulder.   
I glanced at him then turned back towards my sister and her angel. “So when we got there we did our normal investigation. Through Jacks investigative skills we tracked down this old run down cabin.”   
“And when we went inside there was this yellow eyed demon there.” Jack continued.   
Castiel stood from the table and walked a few feet away, he looked worried. “Are you sure he had yellow eyes?”   
“Yes, of course.” It’s not like I’m blind. I know what yellow eyes look like.   
“Gabriel, I need you here.” Castiel said to the ceiling.   
Suddenly a flash of light happened and an angel stood next to Cas. I raised my eyebrows and looked at Sam.   
“Deanna meet Gabriel, Gabriel my sister Deanna.” She smiled as she motioned towards me with her arm.   
He smiled and walked up towards me holding out his hand which I took and he turned it in his hand and kissed the back of it. Jack had gently removed Gabriel’s hand from mine then stood in between us. “Hello Uncle.”   
“Oh, you staked a claim. Sorry neph-“   
“I think they raised Azezal.” Cas broke in.   
Gabriel turned towards Cas his head tilted to one side. “Are you sure?”   
“Yes.”   
Gabriel walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. Then sat down at the map table putting his feet on the table. “So how did they escape a Prince of Hell?”   
“Excuse me? A prince of what?” I turned towards Gabriel.   
“We haven’t got that far into the story yet Gab.” I saw Sam look at him briefly out of the corner of my eye then turned towards Jack and I.   
“So how did Jack get hurt?” Samantha asked   
“Well, he smiled at me and thanked me for delivering Lucifer’s vessel to him.” Jack looked at me.   
“What?” Sam asked.   
“Yeah, tell me about it.” Deanna rolled her eyes.   
“It’s happening again.” Cas looked at Gabriel   
“Well what did you expect?” Gabriel looked at Cas. “Of course one of them was going to take after Sam and the other Dean. There are some who were not happy that the apocalypse was stopped.”   
“Wait, what?” I stood up and looked at Gabriel. “The apocalypse? Like the end of the world?”   
“Yeah, the apocalypse. The one your grandfather and great uncle stopped.” Gabriel shrugged his shoulders then took a drink from his glass.   
“Anyway, what happened next?” Cas turned to Jack.   
“So naturally I tried to kill him, but then someone stabbed me in the stomach and I lost my concentration. I had enough time to grab Deanna’s hand and zap us out of there. Deanna helped me in the car and we speed here.”   
“Yeah, and you know the rest.” I added.   
“Well the good news is that we know their end game this time.” Gabriel said as he rose from his seat and went back to the bar to refill his glass.   
“End game?” Sam asked.   
“Yes,” Castiel walked over towards Gabriel who was still at the bar and poured himself a drink as well. I have no idea why, they have to drink an entire liquor store to get drunk anyway. “Last time we didn’t know the end game. The difference between now and then is that before they had to release Lucifer from the cage, this time it’s from the empty which is far more difficult.”   
“Why is it different? What makes the empty harder to get out of?” I asked looking back at both of them.   
“First off there is the cosmic being.” Gabriel said as he picked up his drink and returned to his seat.   
“Yes, the first time it released an angel it was because Jake woke me up in the empty and I annoyed the crap out of him till he released me.”   
“You died?” Sam looked up at Cas who just lifted his glass towards her and then put it to his lips and downed the rest of the contents.   
“And the second?” I asked as I watched Cas walk back to the table after refilling his drink.   
“When my father made a deal with the empty to release some of us, it was agreed that he could keep Lucifer and the other fallen angels who had fought in the angel wars against my father only if no one bothered his sleep again.” Gabriel took a drink from his glass. “The cosmic entity isn’t exactly the friendliest celestial being in the universe.”   
“That is what worries me about this whole thing.” Castiel sat down next to Samantha and took another drink. “The Shadow is most likely not happy about Beezlebub escaping, if Lucifer gets out we will have to deal with the Shadow as well not to mention that every time the rift is opened the shadow is awakened.”   
“This cosmic being had taken out 25 angels in heaven the last time it showed up.” Jack added and stood up and walked over to the side of the table with Gabriel and Castiel, and stood between them. “It took Castiel making a deal with the shadow for his life to get it to return to the empty.”   
“Well that’s not happening this time.” Samantha stood and walked to the bar and poured herself a drink as well.   
“Look everybody,” I stood and walked over to the bar as well and poured myself a drink. When in Rome! “We know what they are planning. That puts us ahead of the game.”   
I turned and leaned against the bar as I took a sip from my glass. I looked at the four of them and raised an eyebrow. Castiel downed the rest of his drink and Gabriel followed suit. They looked at each other for a few minutes then look back towards me. I folded my arms in front of my chest and waited for a reply.   
“We have to go talk to some people.” Castiel set his glass on the table and Gabriel did the same. “Jack, stay here and protect the girls, if you need us call us.” Then just like that they were gone.   
“Seriously, you’re not even going to say goodbye?” Samantha screamed up at the ceiling.   
Suddenly Castiel appeared next to her and wrapped her in his arms bending her back slightly and kissed her long and hard. I watched her hands go to his head and her fingers entwine in his hair. Then he stood up straight bringing her with him. “Sorry.” Was all he said then he vanished again, just like that.   
Samantha turned towards me with a huge grin plastered on her face and stumbled back to the table and sat down. Then she looked up at me. “wow!” she said.   
“Yeah, tell me about it. Would you like to explain what just happened?” I asked.   
“Umm, yeah.” She stood and placed both her hands on the table and leaned forward and looked me straight in the eyes. “But not now. I’m tired.” She turned and walked towards her room. “Goodnight sis.” And then disappeared around the corner down the corridor.   
I looked at Jack and he just smiled then walked over to me and took my hand. “Come on honey, I’m tired. Lets go to bed.” He lead me to our room.   
I wasn’t going to worry about Samantha and Castiel tonight. I had other things on my mind and one of them was taking off his Jack’s clothes right now. I shut the door behind me and looked at my angel boy. He turned and smiled at me and I went into his arms. He kissed me then and wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly his lips were on mine and I felt the gentleness of his tongue as he kissed me deeply. Yup, I would worry about other things later.


	4. Cats are you kidding me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Castiel and Jack track down what Beezelbub's next move is, Deanna and Samantha go out on their own to investagate weird behaiver of some cats.

He was watching her from the school parking lot, could sense her innocent soul from there. He need that soul. His sister had been injured a few days ago and he need a pure soul for her to feed off of so she could heal herself. If they could only figure out how to ward off cats they wouldn’t be in this much danger.   
As she walked to her car he knew she wouldn’t be able to start it. He made sure of that, disconnecting the battery cable was easy. He watched her go to the car and get inside. She tried to start her engine and when she couldn’t that is when he pulled up next to her.   
“Hi.” He smiled through the passenger window. “Need help?”   
She turned towards him, “Yes that would be great. I don’t know why it won’t start.”   
He opened the door and walked around his car over to her car. “Pop your hood.”   
She reached down under her dash and he heard the latch pop. He lifted the hood and pretended to mess around inside. “Can you come here? I need to show you something.”   
“Sure,” she stepped out of her car and came over next to him and looked under the hood.   
“See this right here.” He pointed to the battery cable, “that is why your car won’t start.”   
She bent down to take a closer look and that is when he attacked her. He hit her in the back of the head knocking her unconscious. He picked her up in his arms and started walking to his car. Out of nowhere about a dozen cats came running towards him. He needed to get away, he dropped the girl on the pavement and ran.   
He had to find another way, he couldn’t help his sister if he died. He closed the door and put his car into gear and took off out of the parking lot, .   
peeling his tires as he turned his car. He looked in his rearview mirror and saw the cats surround the girl. He could see their eyes glow as they watched the car leave. His mom was going to be pissed but what was he supposed to do? Let the cats kill him? 

Bunker: Samantha 

Castiel wasn’t back yet, it had been a week since Castiel and Gabriel had left to follow up on information involving Azezal. He was a prince of hell who was determined to find a vessel and bring back Lucifer. Since then we hadn’t seen either of them. I had tried to call them but that hadn’t worked either. Deanna even sent Jack to see if he could find them, but no luck on that front either.   
I grabbed the sandwich I had just got done making and went to sit at the table with the laptop. I was bored out of my mind and I needed to find a case. I heard heels behind me and turned to look at Deanna and Jack coming from the garage area.   
“Hey guys.” I said then turned back around and started scrolling through the internet.   
“Hey Sam.” They walked over to where I was sitting and sat down next to me. “No Cas or Gabe yet?”   
“No.” I didn’t want to even think about him right now.   
“Castiel is fine, I’m sure.” Jack smiled.   
“Someone call me?” I turned around and saw Cas standing behind me.   
I flew out of the seat and jumped in his arms, he caught me easily. I felt his arms wrap around me and feet leave the ground. “I missed you.” I whispered in his ear then lifted my head and kissed him. His lips were warm and soft.   
He broke the kiss then placed me on the ground. “I can’t stay.”   
“Excuse me?” I backed away from him, I was becoming angry and felt an incredible need to hit him.   
“I came for Jack.”   
“Of course you did.” I turned around and sat back down at the computer.   
“Why do you need Jack?” Deanna asked.   
“He is stronger then us and right now we are kind of stuck.”   
I turned in my seat, leaned and crossed my arms. “You? Stuck?”   
“Sam, I know you’re mad at me.” His voice was low and steady. “I heard you call but I knew you were ok. I have to find Azezal to save not only this planet, but your sister.”   
“You could have popped in and told me you were ok?” I stood up to confront him head to head, toe to toe.   
“I’m sorry.”   
“Yeah, well that’s all you know how to do is say sorry.” I turned around, slammed the lid of the laptop down then took the thin machine and started walking towards my room. I was so pissed I could barely see straight. 

Deanna 

“She will be fine,” I stood and walked over to Cas and patted his shoulder. “She was just worried about you.”   
“I know, tell her I’m sorry.” Cas looked at me. “I really got to get back, we are close.” He turned towards Jack. “Jack.”   
Jack walked over to me and kissed me on the lips then stood next to Cas and they disappeared. Ok, that was quick. I walked towards Sam’s room and knocked on the door. I didn’t get a response so I knocked again “Come on Sam, open up.”   
I heard the chair slid against the floor and her shoes hit the tile. The door knob turned and the wooden structure squeaked open. Her pretty little face was angry as hell as she propped one hand on the edge of the door and the other on the door jam.   
“What do you want?”   
“Cas said he was sorry, and he loves you.”   
“No I didn’t,” Suddenly Samantha turned around and I peeked around her shoulder and saw Cas standing there in her room. “What I said was that I was sorry.”   
“Why are you in my room?” I could hear how angry Sam was. I’m sure if looks could kill Cas would have exploded.   
“Don’t go anywhere. Stay in the bunker.” I saw him look at Sam, “I mean it Samantha!”   
“You came back to tell me I can’t go anywhere?” Sam laughed and I slid around her and got in the middle. The last thing I wanted was for Sam to kill Cas. We kind of needed him.   
“Ok you two, you guys need to stop. It isn’t healthy.” I held out my arms trying to keep them apart.   
“We are fine Deanna.” Cas turned and looked at me. I moved out of his way.   
He moved quickly and backed Samantha against the wall and kissed her long and hard. Her hands went to his hair and she ran her fingers through it. I watched as his hands went to her hair and did the same, ok, I needed to stop this before they forgot I was here and it developed into something more. I cleared my throat. They both stopped and looked at me.   
“Sorry.” They said in unison.   
“I just didn’t want you to forget that I was here.”   
“No it’s fine Deanna.” Cas turned back towards Sam and touched her cheek with his hand, “please stay in the bunker.” He leaned forward kissed her lips quickly and then disappeared again. 

Samantha 

Ok, so that took me by surprise. Wow it was incredible, I totally understand why Deanna wasn’t willing to give up Jack. Dating angels was exciting, like a rollercoaster, never knowing when they were going to pop in or pop out. However, I was not going to stay in this bunker.   
“Feel better now?” Deanna asked.   
“Yes,” I walked over to the laptop and opened the lid. “ before I got angry and slammed the lid I found a weird article. Peoples cats are acting weird in a small town.”   
“Cas told us to stay here.” I felt her come next to me and lean over my shoulder.   
“Yes he did. But I have been cooped up in this bunker for a week and I’ve developed cabin fever.” I dropped to my knees on the floor next to the bed and pulled the laptop closer to the edge.   
Deanna kneeled next to me and propped her elbows on top of the bed. “So what’s this case?”   
I turned towards her, “Really? You’re going to defy Cas and come with me?”   
“Family forever. Right?” she turned and looked at me. “Besides it’s cats, how dangerous can cats be?”   
“Exactly!” I was all excited and stood up, closed the laptop and grabbed it as Deanna stood up.   
12 hours later   
We pulled into the local papers parking lot and went inside. Deanna walked up to the counter. “Hi my name is Jayden and I was wondering what is going on with all the cats in this town? We saw your article and it was so well written it peaked our interest.”   
“I know, It’s weird, right?” She turned towards me, sized me up quickly then back to Deanna. “We started to notice that all the cats, domestic and strays kept going to this one house. After a little investigation we started to notice that they didn’t like this one group of people. Like ever time these people were in town there were cats that would follow them. But that wasn’t the weirdest part, the strangest part was that these people didn’t like them, like were afraid of them.”   
“Have there been any strange deaths in the area?” I asked.   
“Who are you?” She turned towards me.   
“We are reporters from the New York post,” Deanna flashed her fake reporter ID. “We are here to check out this story and if it sounds like something we may want to bring national. The writer and the newspaper getting the credit of course.” She smiled.   
“Oh, well that is a good thing.” She shrugged her shoulders. “There were no deaths, but this young teacher assistant was attacked by a guy a few days ago. When she woke up she said she was surrounded by cats. That they had saved her.”   
I walked up to the desk, “The cats saved her?”   
“Yes, no one believed her of course. When the cops had arrived there were no cats anywhere around.”   
“Do you have her address and name?” I was more curious then I was earlier. Dogs saving people, sure that’s believable, but cats?   
“Sure,” she looked down at her desk and wrote something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Deanna.   
“Thank you.” She took the paper and smiled at the young woman. “We will be back.”   
We left the little newspaper office and got back into the car. Cats acting weird? My personnel experience with cats is they always act weird. Their pee glowed for Christ’s sake. Maybe I was so desperate to get out of the bunker that I saw a case where none even existed? I turned over the engine and backed out of the parking lot.   
Deanna looked at the paper, “ Well her name is Rachel Yeager, her address is 24321 Cherry St. Would you like me to put it in the GPS?”   
“Sure.” Deanna pressed some buttons on our GPS system that Dad had install back in 2087 Shortly before he was killed. It made finding our destinations so much easier we got lost less often.   
It only took us fifteen minuets to get to the address on the paper. And that was even after we stopped at a gas station and changed into our FBI clothes. We weren’t entirely sure what she witnessed so we were heading in blind. All we knew was that involved cats protecting her from someone who attacked her. I pulled in front of the house and parked the car.   
We exited the vehicle and walked up to the ranch style home, that was painted with fresh white paint. Deanna knocked four times waited a few minutes then knocked twice more. A beautiful young women answered the door. I flashed my badge. “Hello, I’m agent Starling and this is my partner agent Johnsen. We heard about what happened to you and was wondering if we could speak to you?”   
“Sure. I’m Rachel.” She opened the door so we could walk inside, we heard it close behind us and she made her way between us to the couch and sat down. “Please have a seat.” She held her arm out in the direction of the other sofa opposite of her.   
Deanna and I walked over and sat down. Deanna took out a small notepad and pen and flipped it open. When it came to our FBI undercover roll she took it very seriously. “Would you mind telling us about that night?”   
Good, Dee kept it vague.   
“Oh yes,” her eyes widened and her voice rose with excitement. Maybe she was happy to tell her story to someone who might listen. “I was walking to my car after grading some papers for Mrs. Rogers and when I got to my car and tried to start it, nothing happened.”   
“Nothing happened?” I asked   
“Yeah, my car wouldn’t start.” She glanced at me, then turned back towards Deanna. “Would you like something to drink?”   
“No, no thank you.” Deanna said, Rachel turned towards me and I shook my head no as well.   
“So what happened next?” I asked   
“Well I’m sure you already know. I mean you guys read the police reports right?”   
“Yes but we like to get the facts from the victim before we compare notes.” I tilted my head slightly and smiled trying to put her at ease.   
“Oh ok. Well, this car pulled up to my car and he asked if I needed help. He looked under my hood and asked me to come look at something. So I got out of my car and walked over to him. Suddenly my eyes went dark and everything went silent. When I woke up I saw a car speeding away from me and there were like all these cats all over me.”   
“Cats…. Are you kidding me?” I asked.   
“No, I’m not kidding, there were cats everywhere. They surrounded me, and were on top of me, like they were protecting me from something.” Rachel’s eyebrows drew together as she looked at us. Maybe she needed validation.   
“What did the guy look like?” Deanna asked.   
“He was tall, maybe 5’9, Dark hair, brown eyes, But there was something wrong with them, I can’t remember but it was almost like they glowed a little.”   
“Really?” Deanna asked.   
“Yeah, when the light hit his eyes in the right way.”   
“Did you see the license plate of the car?” I asked and shifted in my seat. Only one entity we knew of that had glowing eyes, and I seriously doubted cats hated angels.   
“No, my eyesight was still blurry and my head hurt bad.” She brought her hand up to the back of her head unconsciously as she remembered her head injury.   
“Ok, well thank you for your help?” I stood up and offered my hand to her. She stood up as well and took my hand then turned to Deanna with her hand still out stretched as she was standing.   
Deanna took her hand then reached in her pocket and took out her card. “If you have any questions or remember anything else, please call us.”   
She smiled then showed us to the door. We said good bye again and then walked back to the Impala. “Can you believe cats came to her rescue?” I asked.   
“What about the guy with glowing eyes?” Deanna smiled and giggled a little.   
We opened the doors and climbed in, I started the engine and pulled away from the curb. “We’ve seen weirder.”   
“I know Sam, but a dude with glowing eyes and a bunch of cats that come to a human’s rescue? And not even cats that belong to the victim.”   
“Well, lets go see if we can dig up any info on these people that the newspaper lady was talking about. Lets go investigate them since they seem to be associated with the cat thing too.”   
“Back to the newspaper?” I glanced over at my sister briefly.   
“Let’s grab a bite to eat first.”   
“Dee you read my mind.” I smiled wide, I was starving. “have I told you how much I love you?”   
“I love you too sis.” I could hear the smile in her voice. 

We pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and parked the car. Deanna climbed out of her seat and I followed her. It was a small bar and grill. You would almost miss it if you weren’t paying attention. The inside was cozy enough, there was sports memorabilia everywhere. A row of bench seats with tables and then individual table and chairs in the center of the room. There was barely enough room to move in between the seating.   
We took one of the bench seats close to the door and sat down. A young man walked over to our table and handed us each a menu. “Anything to drink?”   
“Yes, the beer on tap.” I looked up at him.   
“I’ll have a beer also.” Deanna glanced at him briefly then grabbed her bag setting it on the table.   
“Ok, I’ll let you ladies look at the menu for a few minutes and I’ll be back with your drinks.” He smiled then turned and walked back towards the kitchen.   
Deanna and I looked at each briefly then turned to the menus. I did what I always do and went directly to the section with hamburgers, there it was, Bacon cheeseburger. Out of curiosity though I turned the page and there was a picture of a nice juicy steak and baked potato. Oh choices.   
The waiter came back to our table with two beers in a glass and then sat them down in front of us along with some silverware that was wrapped in a napkin one set for each of us. He pulled out his tablet and pen and smiled at both of us. “Are you ready to order?”   
“Yes I would like your steak and potato dinner.” I handed him the menu and grabbed my beer and took a drink while he turned his attention to Deanna.   
“And you ma’am?”   
“Yes can I have your chicken salad with ranch dressing?” She handed him her menu.   
“Would like buttered bread or a roll?”   
“Roll please.”   
“I’ll be back shortly with your order.” He turned and walked back to the kitchen.   
“So any theories on what we are dealing with?” I asked   
“No. but I brought my tablet and I’m going to see if I can tap into the security cameras at the school.”   
“Can you do that without being at the school?” I leaned forward to look at the screen but couldn’t see anything. Deanna rolled her eyes and came over to my side of the table.   
Deanna placed the tablet between us so we could both share the screen. She unrolled her portable keyboard and began hitting the keys. “I don’t know, most likely yes. The schools have older security systems because it costs a lot of money to upgrade them. So there easier to hack into.”   
I watched her hit a few keys and then there it was, the school parking lot. Cars were parked everywhere and a few students were walking around with book bags and folders. Deanna pressed a few more keys and the picture started to go backwards. We weren’t sure of the date but we kept watching the screen. We knew the make of the young girls car and kind of the scenario of what happened.   
“Here ya go,” the voice broke into our private thoughts.” We looked up and saw the waiter with a plate balanced on each hand. Deanna grabbed the top of the tablet and pulled it forward laying it face down on the table.   
He placed the plates on the table in front of us and then smiled and walked away. Deanna placed the tablet up right again and we resumed the video as we ate. At first we saw the whole scene take place in reverse. We saw the car speed away, then the young man jump inside as a dozen or so cats were running towards him. The girl walking backwards and get in the car, the other car pull up from out of frame. Racheal began to walk backwards towards the school and that is when Deanna stopped the tape and then made it go forward.   
That is when we saw everything go forward slowly. Everything that Rachel told us played out in slow motion. There was the car, the man, and we could even see the cats way far off in the background. He hit Rachel over the head then picked up her limp body and started to carry it the car. The cats had picked up speed and were running towards the Guy and Rachel. He dropped her on the ground and booked it to his car were he jumped inside and peeled out of there doing a 180 cookie. The cats were everywhere around Rachel, they circled her, they climbed on her, they were everywhere.   
“Wow, she wasn’t lying.” I took a bite from my potato.   
“Have you ever seen cats act like that?”   
“No.”   
“Neither have I.” Deanna was rewinding it again then froze it on the car when the back license plate could be seen in the frame.   
Deanna paused and poured her dressing on her salad and took a couple of bites. I followed her example and ate some of my steak. We both took a drink from our beer at the same time and placed them back on the table. She pushed some buttons and the license plate became larger.   
“Can you clear it up?” I asked as I took another bite from my steak.   
Deanna just turned and looked at me, her eyebrows drawn together and one side of her mouth went up in a smirk. “Really? You seriously asked me that question?” Then she turned and took a bite from her salad.   
I took a bite from my potato, “Sorry.”   
“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” She hit a couple more buttons and the picture became clear. “Sam write this down.”   
I searched for a piece of paper and pen pressing on all the pockets I could think of. I finely found a scrunched up receipt in my side pocket and then pulled out a Keno pencil that I had in the inside pocket of my jacket. I turned towards Deanna and held them up. “These work?”   
Deanna just grabbed the items and sighed deeply. She didn’t say anything just jotted down the license plate number down then hit the exit button. “Thank god for keno.” She held out my little tiny pencil and I took it from her.   
“Thanks.” I stuck it back into my jacket pocket.   
“Don’t say anything,” she took out her phone and dialed. I could hear a female voice on the other end of the line.   
“Jacksonville Police department, How may I help you?”   
“Hello, this is Agent Stevenson and I need an address look up from a license plate number.”   
“Badge ID, please.”   
“793625AN.” Deanna rattled off a badge number, I had no idea if it was even valid.   
“What’s the license number?”   
“Colorado Plate; Adam, Karen, Brian, 8, 2, 4.”   
“One second agent Stevenson, I’m pulling up the information now.” The voice on the other end said.   
Deanna drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for the voice on the other end to return. “Agent Stevenson?”   
“Yes, I’m here.”   
“The license plate belongs to a 1984 black Chevrolet Corvette registered to Jacob Anderson at 55538 N.W Blake Dr.”   
“Thank you for your assistance.” Deanna’s voice was soft but authoritarian. I called it her FBI voice.   
“You’re welcome.” Then Deanna hung up and looked at me.   
“You ready to go?”   
“Where did you get that badge number?” As soon as that number was verified it should have been marked at stolen.   
“Remember a couple months ago when we worked with the real FBI agent?”   
“The blonde?”   
“Yes, when we went out to dinner together and she went to the bathroom she left her jacket on the chair. I snuck a peak at her badge and memorized the number. I never took the badge so it was never reported as stolen. The only way I can get in trouble is if she is killed in action or stops being an FBI agent.”   
“Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?”   
“Yes many times.” She giggled. “Are you ready to get out of here?”   
“Yeah let me finish this last bite.” I stuffed the last piece of steak in my mouth.   
Deanna took a couple bites of her salad and then we both stood from the table. Deanna grabbed her tablet and stuck it back in her bag and we walked over to the register. “Check please.” I waved at the waiter.   
He came over and punched some buttons, “$37.89 please.”   
I took out my credit card and handed it to him. He ran it then pointed to the little machine next to the register. I took the stylus and signed my name, gave him a $10 tip. He waved goodbye as I grabbed a mint from the candy dish and we walked out of the little bar.   
It didn’t take long for us to reach the old house. There were cats everywhere, you couldn’t walk 5 feet with out running into a cat. As we got closer to the house we noticed an area were the cats refused to cross. It was about a 10 foot diameter area. The house had dead cats hanging from the porch in all stages of decay. The smell was overwhelming.   
“Samantha, maybe we should double think this? We don’t know anything about what we are dealing with. Hanging cats on a porch is kind of crazy, don’t you think?”   
“I have my gun Dee.” I pulled out my gun from behind me that I had stuck in my waist band. Deanna knocked on the door as I stood to the side ready to defend us.   
We waited a few minutes and then Deanna knocked again. Still no one came to the door. I looked over at her and she raised an eyebrow and shrugged her shoulders. I put the gun back in my waist band behind my back and took out my lock picking set and got to work. It didn’t take long to open the door.   
As we walked into the house I pulled my gun again. The house was dingy and it looked like no one had lived there for a while. I swear there was a inch of dust on everything. The smell was overwhelming, it was putrid and turned my stomach. I brought my hand to my nose instinctively to try and block the fumes from insulting my nose. Deanna had done the same with the back of her hand.   
“Oh my God, the stench is burning my eyes.” She said as she looked in my direction.   
“It smells like dead corpses everywhere.” I replied.   
We walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There were jars of strange red sludge like stuff inside them. I handed my gun to Deanna and picked one up and opened the top. The smell about knocked me over and a human eye floated to the surface. I dropped it and ran to the sink were I threw up.   
“Come on Sam, lets get out of here.” Deanna said as she rubbed my back.   
I spit into the sink. I wanted a drink of water but no way in hell I was going to get it here. I nodded and took my gun back and we headed towards the door. We had only gotten a few feet when I heard Deanna scream and saw her hit the ground. I ran over to her and knelt beside her only to shortly feel a sharp pain in the back of my head before everything went dark. 

Deanna 

I woke up inside a cage. Sam was sitting next to me still passed out, she was leaning against the bars. I shook her gently calling her name. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up as her hand went to the back of her head.   
She drew in a breath as she brought her hand around and looked at it. Her fingers were bloody, her head was bleeding. “Here let me look.” I leaned over and gently pushed her forward and looked at her head, the gash wasn’t very big, but head wounds always bleed more then they should. I turned and tore a piece of my shirt off and folded it and placed it on her wound. With any luck the pressure will stop the bleeding or slow it down.   
After the bleeding slowed down, I had her turn towards me and grabbed three strains of her hair on either side of her wound and braided it tight to hold the sides of flesh together. This was a technique I learned from watching a medical show and would work until we could get stiches. When I was done, Sam stood up and looked around at the room our cage was in.   
I stood and joined her by her side. The room was dark and smelled of mildew and mold. There were other cages there also but they were empty or looked empty. I looked down at the locking mechanism of our cage. “Sam, can you pick that lock?” I had lock picking skills also but Samantha was better at it then I was and this lock looked older then what I was used to.   
“I think so,” she started looking in her pants pockets. “If they didn’t take my kit.”   
She found it in her back pocket and brought it out and began working on the lock. It took longer then normal about 10 Minutes to pick the lock but finely Sam managed to pop it open. I pushed the steel door open and it squeaked loudly, I paused and looked at Sam and mouthed fuck! Sam shrugged her shoulders and then pushed the door all the way open with one long push. It still squeaked but it went fast, like tearing a band aid off quickly instead of slow. She turned and smiled at me.   
We made our way up the stairs, the door wasn’t locked. That is how confidant they, who ever they were, that we couldn’t get out of their cage. Obviously they have never heard of the Winchesters. I smiled to my self as Sam opened the door and peaked around the corner. She waved me through the door as she exited the entry way and walked into a hallway. I looked behind us and noticed that the door was actually a hidden door that looked like a bookshelf against a wall.   
We walked down the hallway towards the front door, and Sam noticed her gun sitting on the little table next to the couch. As she reached for it a figure appeared next to the table, It wasn’t human, It’s face looked like a cat, one of those phoenix cats that don’t have hair. It’s smile was creepy. Out of instinct Sam hit it square in the face, It fell backwards, Sam grabbed her gun and shot it then we both ran out the door like the devil himself was nipping at our heels.   
We didn’t slow down or look behind us until we reached ‘Baby’ and then we only glanced back as we jumped in side and sped away. “What the hell was that?”   
“I have no idea.” Sam glanced over at me then back to the road. “It’s face looked like a cat.”   
“Werecats?”   
“I have no idea Dee, but we need to figure out how to kill it, or them.”   
“I don’t remember reading about these in dads journals. It’s like they are a new breed of nasty.”   
“There has to be something about them somewhere.” Samantha turned towards a hotel and pulled in the parking lot.   
I’ll grab the laptop and start to research.” I opened the door and reached over the seat grabbing my bag. “Why don’t you go get some food.”   
“Alright, I’ll be back in a few. Don’t open that door to anyone.”   
“I promise sis,” I pulled my bag out of the car and shut the door.   
I walked over to the office and registered us then sent Sam a text message with our room number and went to the small room. It was dark and the drapes drawn. I sat at the little table and took my laptop out of my bag and sat it on the wooded surface then plugged it in. It didn’t take long for it to boot up. I typed in Werecats and got nothing. Damn it! I sat back and thought about how to describe what it was we saw.   
I tried Shapshifters that take cat form, oddly a Wikipedia article popped up talking about Shapeshifting energy vampire movie called “Sleepwalkers” written by a man named Stephan King back in 1992. They were creatures that feed off a virgins life force. They supposedly came from the Amazon and were very rare. Unfortunately it seems like their only weakness was the scratches and bites of cats, which was odd within itself. It was listed in works of fiction but you would be surprised how many things that were thought to be made up in stories actually existed.   
I heard the door open and looked over to watch Sam walk in with a large bag and two soda bottles. She kicked the door closed with her foot and then walked over and sat next to me at the table placing the items in her hand on it.   
“Find anything?” she asked.   
“Yeah, actually.” I turned the laptop around so she could read the screen and reached over and grabbed the bag, opening it and looking inside. There were two bags of fries, one bacon cheeseburger, and large salad with boiled eggs. I wasn’t a strict vegetarian by any means, I just liked to eat healthy and not become a heart attack waiting like my sister.   
“So what? We are dealing with fictional beings now?” She laughed and turned the laptop away from her and grabbed her food and began to eat.   
“I don’t think so. I think this guy either got lucky when he wrote about these creatures or he came across one at one time.”   
“So does it say how to kill one? I mean besides taking a cat with us?”   
“No.” I opened my soda and the force of the carbonation caused the liquid to over flow the top of the bottle and all over my hand. I closed the lid as fast as I could and looked over at Sam who was laughing hysterically.   
“Did you shake up my soda?” I asked angrily.   
She could only shake her head, her whole body was convulsing with laughter. I reached over and picked up her soda and shook it. “Dee,” she looked at me angrily. I just stuck out my tongue and walked over to the bathroom to wash my hands.   
“Hey Dee?” I heard Sam’s voice call out to me.   
“Yeah?” I finished washing my hands then dried them off and walked out of the bathroom and looked at her.   
“You think that is why they didn’t follow us?”   
“What do you mean?”   
“All the cats on the property. Do you think that is why they didn’t follow us to the car?”   
“Hum… very possible.”   
“We will go back tonight. See if we can’t lure them outside.” Sam opened her soda slowly, playing with the lid, opening it and closing it when the liquid got close to the surface until the bubbles settled and she opened it fully.   
I sat back down next to her and turned on the T.V. “Oh look Sam, a classic.” Charmed, our favorite classic TV show was on the screen. We both finished our food and watched the tv. 

Samantha 

Night had fallen and Deanna and I set out in the Impala towards the shack on the out skirts of town. The sun was falling quickly and I was nervous about relying on Cats to kill a creature no one had even read about for over a hundred years. I was debating on calling Castiel and who ever else might be around him to come help us, but I really didn’t want a lecture either.   
I pulled behind some bushes and parked Baby and turned off the engine. We got out of the car and walked to the back and opened the trunk and the secret panel that held all our weapons. I grabbed the machete and then loaded silver bullets in my gun.   
“Why are you bringing that stuff? You know it wont work.” Deanna asked as she grabbed the shot gun.   
“For the same reason your bringing that shot gun.” I pointed in the direction of the weapon. Maybe this stuff wouldn’t kill them but it might be enough to slow them down. Hopefully.   
I reached up and closed the lid then we both took off towards the house. It looked like there were more cats then last time. They were zooming around and meowing and hissing. It was like they were on high alert. This fact did not escape Deanna and me. We looked at each other and spoke silently. Something was happening and the ominous feeling that was taking over both of us was not encouraging.   
We made our way to the house as quietly as possible and hid among the tall grass watching in the windows. We saw two figures in the window they looked like they were arguing. Deanna and I looked at each other and I signed “Forward, to the window, stay low.” She nodded in agreement and we started forward.   
We got to the porch and crept under the window. We could here the voices inside. “We have to leave now.”   
“I told you that we can’t leave with Beth clinging to life. Those damn cats almost killed her.” The female said.   
“We can’t stay, those girls will be back and they have skills I have not seen in most humans. You are dooming us to death.” A male voice yelled gruffly.   
“We are not leaving without your sister and that is final.” We heard the female turn and walk away.   
Ok so there was three of them. We could do this. I touched Deanna shoulder and then stepped by her as quietly as possible. I heard her pivot on her foot and felt her hand as she touched my back. We really didn’t have a plan. Our plan consisted of getting them outside some how and letting the cats do the work for us.   
When we got to the door I whispered “we will go in on three. Get their attention and then get back outside.”   
“Sammy look.” Deanna pointed behind us.   
I looked and saw cats everywhere. They were no longer staying 10 feet away from the building. In fact most of them were moving silently in position behind us. I looked at Deanna and shrugged my shoulders. “Ok, new plan. We bust in and hope to God the cats follow us.”   
“Ok.” Deanna didn’t sound confidant in our new plan and to tell you the truth I wasn’t either but it was a plan.   
I held up my hand with my index finger extended, then I raised my middle finger, and my forefinger. Then turned towards the door and kicked it in. Deanna and I piled in, our weapons at he ready. I saw the male go invisible. But a black and white tuxedo cat bolted through the door and leaped on him. Scratching and hissing.   
He screamed and phased back into the real world, the cat was scratching his face and chest and smoke was rising from the scratches. He reached up and grabbed the animal and threw it against the wall and turned to us. It’s face was revolting as it shifted from human to cat. Its nose grew short and the nostrils elongated, his top lip looked more like a cats, his eyes slanted and his pupils changed, fangs appeared and he hissed at us.   
Deanna fired the shot gun and he stepped backwards but caught himself before he actually fell. He charged towards her and grabbed the gun’s barrel ripping it from her hands. Then he grabbed her shoulders and threw her against the far wall. I gripped my machete tightly and swung, his head flew across the room and landed beside Deanna. She scooted away from the head as it hissed at her again.   
“You killed my son, you bitch!” I heard the female voice before I saw her. She grabbed my shirt and threw me against the wall then moved her hands to my neck and squeezed. I dropped the machete as my hands flew to her hands instinctively trying to pry them off of me. I could feel my chest restrict as my lungs cried for oxygen.   
I saw Deanna’s arms as they swung around the creatures neck. She had jumped on her back and was squeezing with all her might. The Female let go of my neck and stumbled backwards. Deanna let go when the creature reached up and scratched her arms, she fell on the floor. A dozen or so cats ran in from outside and jumped on the female.   
I had fallen to my knees and was coughing trying to catch my breath. I crawled over to Deanna. “Are you ok?” my voice was raspy.   
“I’m fine.” She rubbed the arm that had been scratched the worse.   
We both turned towards the high pitched screams as the more and more cats came from outside and scratched and bit the cat female. She was grabbing them and pulling them off of her and throwing them against the wall, but as quick as she removed them, two more took their place. Smoke raised from the wounds and her screams becoming piercing as she caught flame and began to burn.   
In the back of the house we heard more screams, I assumed it was the other female they had been talking about, the one near death. I reached down and grabbed Deanna’s arm and hoisted her back to her feet. “Come on Dee,” I pulled her as I stood bring her with me.   
Just then the cat woman burst into flames and Deanna and I brought our arms up to eyes shielding them from the heat and light. The cats were running from the house and we took their silent advice and followed them out the door. The house burst into flames and within seconds it was completely engulfed.   
I grabbed Deanna’s hand and pulled her towards the car. We heard the sounds of sirens in the background, the firetrucks and police were on there way. The cats had fled the property and I assumed they were headed home after their greatest enemy had been destroyed. We climbed in the car and turned on the engine and drove from the place before anyone could notice us there.   
We had decided to head home from there. My neck was soar and I pulled down the visor and took a peak at my throat. Bruises were appearing where she had squeezed it. I pushed the visor back up and glanced at Deanna. She was applying some anti biotic ointment on her scratches and wrapping them with gauze and an ace bandage.   
“I have no idea how we are going to hide this from the guys.” Deanna said as she wrapped the other arm.   
“It will be ok Dee.” I said trying to believe my own words.   
“Yeah ok Sammy.” She giggled. “Do you really believe that crap coming out of your mouth or are you just wishful thinking?”   
“Shut up Dee.” I reached over and turned on the radio. 

Castiel 

I had been in the bunker for less then an hour when I saw the girls come in. Deanna had her arms wrapped and Sam saw me and her hand went to her throat. Gabe and Jack stood up behind me. Deanna looked up from watching her feet hit the steps of the stairs and stopped abruptly, the shock on her face was enough for me to guess they were doing something they clearly weren’t supposed to. Like leaving the bunker after I had asked them to stay inside.   
I walked up to Deanna as she reached the bottom of the stairs and started to remove the bandages from her arms. I could feel Jack wanting to come and see her but I also knew he would wait for permission first, in the end he was one of my soldiers.   
“Cas I’m fine.” Her voice was soft and she refused to look me in the eye. I knew she wasn’t fine. Sam walked past us and I knew she was going to the bar to pour herself a drink.   
When I removed the bandages I could see the scratches on her arms, it looked like some kind of animal scratches, like a cat. I placed my hands, one on each arm, and healed the wounds. She looked up at me then and smiled a tiny smile. “Thanks Cas.” I stepped aside and allowed her to go to Jack.   
I looked back towards the bar, Gabriel had accepted a drink from Samantha. She turned back towards the bar and poured her self one as well. I walked up to her and when she turned her head to look at me I noticed the bruises on her neck. My hand went to her chin as I turned it slightly to the right and then to the left to get a better look.   
“What happened?” I turned her head so she looked at me.   
“It was nothing,” she pulled her head from my grasp and took a drink from her drink before she walked away towards the table while she finished explaining. “Dee and I found a case and we went and checked it out.”   
As I turned to follow her Deanna spoke, “It was Werecats. Have you ever heard of such-“ she stopped talking when I turned and looked at her. I saw Jacks arms wrap around her shoulders from behind holding her close to his chest. I didn’t think I had come across that intimidating, but if it worked on Deanna and Jack it might work on Samantha.   
“It was awesome.” Samantha smiled and looked in my direction. I could tell this was going to turn into a battle.   
“Thought I asked you to stay in the bunker?”   
“You did, and we did, until we found a case.” She took another drink from her glass. She was challenging me.   
“So what did you guys find out?” Deanna broke in, obviously she was trying to avoid a fight.   
“We found evidence of Azezal and tracked him down a couple of times but every time we got close he disappeared.” Jack offered.   
“We were hoping Jack would be able to track him better because,” Gabriel paused, “well, because he is what he is.”   
“Thanks Gabe.” Jack smiled and nodded in his direction.   
I was pissed at Samantha but I also wanted her to let me heal her. I didn’t like seeing the bruises on her neck. If I was being honest with my self the only reason I wanted her to stay in the bunker was to keep her safe. To keep her from hunting, doing something that was a part of her DNA. One of the reasons I loved her grandfather was because of his strong will and not doing what he was told. I don’t know why I expected his daughter to do anything different.   
It was different with Sam then it was with Dean. I allowed myself to get, actually get, involved with her and not just admire her from afar. She and I had done things that a human and an angel shouldn’t have done. I walked up behind her and gently set my hands on her shoulders and then slowly put them up on her neck. She didn’t stop me, just sat still and allowed me to heal her.   
When I was done I removed my hands. She drank the rest of her drink and placed the empty glass on the table. “I’m so tired.” Samantha stood and looked at Gabe. “You can stay if you want Gabe. Deanna can show you to one of the rooms.”   
Gabe raised his glass and smiled at her. She turned and looked at me briefly and then resumed the walk towards her room. I didn’t say goodnight to anyone just followed Sam down the long corridor. I watched her open her door and walk inside. I followed her and shut the door behind me.   
She turned and swung her arms around my neck and kissed my lips. I brought up my arms grabbing her wrists gently and pulling them off my neck and pushing her from me. “I’m still pissed, Samantha.”   
“Come on Cas.” She swung around and walked to her bed and sat down. “I can’t stay cooped up in this bunker for long periods of time.”   
“I can’t do my job if I’m worried about you.” I tilted my head slightly and softened my voice. I was hoping I could get her to understand.   
“You don’t have to worry about me, I was born a hunter, trained as a hunter. I know what I’m doing.” She looked at me, square in the face, eye to eye.   
“Well it is too late, there is far more danger out there then what you are used to. There are angels that want you dead, demons that wouldn’t mind helping them.” I pointed at her but stayed where I was because I could feel my temper rising.   
“I’m not going to stay in this bunker like some scared Barbie doll.” She stood and walked up to me, her face inches from mine. She could match my temper with out any effort and the fact she wasn’t afraid to go up against me, proved she was stronger then even I gave her credit for.   
“I’m doing this to protect you, not to control you.” My voice raised as my temper flared.   
She looked at me totally defeated. “I’m tired and just want to go to bed.” She pulled the covers down on her bed, and started to get undressed.   
I knew us being involved was going to be difficult. All I wanted to do was protect her and all she wanted to do was hunt and fulfill her purpose on this planet. I sighed heavily and went over to the bed were she was seated and knelt down in front of her and looked in her eyes.   
“I’m sorry Sam,” I brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “I just don’t know what to do. Perhaps this whole thing was just one giant mistake.”   
“What are you talking about?” I could see the water building up in her eyes. “Are you breaking up with me?”   
“I just think we need to rethink this and make sure it is what we both want.” I wanted her to be sure this was what she wanted. I couldn’t have her lie to me anymore or make promises that she wasn’t going to keep. I needed to be able to trust her. I needed her safe.   
She just looked at me blankly, she was stunned. I kissed her on the forehead and turned to leave. I heard her shift on the bed and this small little voice rose to my ears from behind me. “If you walk out that door, we are done Castiel.” I closed my eyes and paused fighting with my self. I wanted to stay, but perhaps it would be better for both of us if I left. I reached for the doorknob.   
“Please stay Cas. Please.” This was as close to begging as she would become.   
It broke my heart, but I turned the door knob and walked out the door closing it behind me gently. I walked to my old room and sat on the bed, picked up the picture and looked at the picture of Dean, Sam and I on the old Impala. I needed to talk to Dean. I spread my wings, time to visit my old friend in the halls of souls. It had been a very long time since I had seen him.


	5. Hello Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel confused turns to his best friend in the hall of souls, will he have enough courage to tell him about his feelings for Samantha and will Dean loose it and be beyond angry. Meanwhile the girls hunt down an ancient best from Mexico, and get a little above their heads. Will Cas and Jack show up intime to save them?

She bent down and attached the leash to the collar of her little Yorkie terrier, Peanut. It was a brisk cold night and she had had a long day, but she just needed to take her fury baby out. Only then could she come home and finely relax. She grabbed her winter coat off the hook and slipped it over her shoulders then slid the chain from the lock and walked out the door.   
“Come on Peanut, mommy’s tired, I want to get home and relax.” She walked through the door and stepped into the hallway and walked over to the elevator, stepping inside. It only took a few minutes for it to reach the lobby. The doors slid open and she stepped out, Peanut pulled on the leash excited to go to the park. She followed her fluff ball out of the building and to the expansive plot of land across the street.   
The little dog lead her to a group of bushes and started sniffing around the edges. She took out her pack of cigarettes from her pocket and removed one, put it to her lips and lit it, then returned the pack to where it belonged. She took a long drag off the white cylinder and blew out the smoke as she surveyed the park, Peanut did his thing.   
She took another drag when Peanut started barking and pulled hard on the leash towards a group of trees. Looking towards the grouping she heard a low growl coming from the darkness. “Hello?” she dropped the cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. Peanut pulled from her hand and ran towards the sound.   
“Peanut no, come back.” She ran after her little guy as he disappeared into the underbrush. She stopped short as she heard him let out a ear pitching scream then a couple of yelps. “Peanut?”   
Her eyes widened as a black panther like creature stepped out of the blackness. It roared at her, she backed up slowly holding her hands up like she was going to fend it off or something. Suddenly she saw spikes like fur stick up all over it’s body and it’s tail flick up. She swore she could see another claw like appendage on its tip.   
“What the hell are you?” she squinted trying to make it out, she had to have seen it incorrectly.   
The creature stalked closer to her, it’s head down, its fangs bearing. It was march larger then a panther, a lion? It crouched down, its belly touching the ground, it was getting ready to pounce. She turned and ran towards her apartment building.   
“Help. Please someone, Help me.” She yelled as loud as she could, but with the traffic on the road she was unsure if anyone could hear her.   
She felt the claws tear through her back as it pounced and she slammed hard on her belly knocking the breath from her. She tried to scream as the pain reached her brain and the burning sensation penetrated deep into her muscle. She felt the fangs around her neck and the pressure around her windpipe as she struggled. At that moment she realized she was going to die. Then she felt the fangs dig deep into her flesh before the blackness over came her.

The bunker: Deanna

“Hey sis.” Samantha walked up to the counter and stole the bacon that I had been cooking for the last 20 minutes.   
“Sam, I was making that for Jack and me.” I scrunched up my eyebrows and scowled at her.   
“It was only a couple of pieces.” She turned back to me and smiled.   
“Why are you so cheery anyway? Cas come back and apologize to you or something?” I flipped the bacon in the pan and stared at my sister placing a hand on my hip and pointing the spatula at her.   
“No!” She looked at me angrily. “I think I found a case.” She turned back towards the laptop she had set on the table and opened it up.   
I turned off the burner and put the last few pieces of bacon on the plate and walked over to my sister to look at the screen. The New Hampshire tribune was on the screen. The title of the article was ‘Possible serial killer, third person found skinned in Fox pond park.’   
I felt Jacks arms wrap around me and he kissed me on the cheek. “Good morning, lovely.” He said. I turned in his arms and kissed his lips.   
“Sam thinks she found a case.” I turned again and faced the laptop and pointed to the screen. I could feel Jack look over my shoulder his chin resting on my shoulder.   
“Oh yeah?” he stepped from around me and looked closer at the screen. He paused over it as he read the article.   
“And why do we think this is a case?” Jack looked down at Sam, tilting his head slightly to get a better look at her face.   
“Because I researched for possible correlations between mythical monsters and how they kill their victims and the victims in New Hampshire.” She looked up at both of us smiling so proud of herself.   
“So what did you find?” I asked as I pulled the chair next to her out from the table and sat down.   
“So there’s this creature called Ahuizotl an Aztec half dog half cat like creature who eats human flesh.”   
“Humm…sounds interesting.” I looked at her the corner of my mouth up turned slightly. I was impressed with Samantha’s research skills. Usually I’m the one who has to do the research when comes to finding possible cases and this will be her second time.   
“So, road trip?” Jack looked at us crossing his arms.   
“Sure, why not!” I smiled at them and rolled my eyes then stood up and walked towards the coat closet. “Well, come on if we are going lets get out of here.”   
I heard Sam’s chair slid against the flooring as she stood from the table and followed me, Jack was already heading towards the garage. We both grabbed our coats and followed him. At least we would be doing something instead of sitting here and waiting for Cas to return. I wasn’t even sure were he had gone. All I knew was that Sam and him had gotten into a fight and he had taken off to only he knows where.   
Sam opened the door for us and I followed her into the spacious area that was lined with cars and motorcycles on both walls. Baby was parked in the center and Jack was already in the back seat patiently waiting for us. I hit the button on the garage door opener and heard the doors wheels grind on the tracks as they bore the weight of the heavy metal. I climbed in the passenger side as Sam started the engine then we backed out of the concrete structure. As soon as the car cleared the sensor the door closed once more. It became part of the levy wall once more as it clanged shut. Sam turned the Impala around and we headed towards the Highway towards New Hampshire and an Aztecan flesh eating monster.   
Oh fun!

Samantha

It didn’t take long for us to get to where we were going. I pulled into the hotel parking lot and Deanna got out and went into the lobby to get us a room. I twisted in the seat and looked at Jack. He was already looking at me.   
“I haven’t heard from him Sam.” I could see the sympathy in his eyes.   
“How did you know what I was thinking?” my eyebrows crunched together and I looked at him curiously.   
He folded his arms towards his chest thumbs sticking up and pointed them towards his chest, “Angel!”   
“Since when can you read minds?” I turned in my seat a little bit more allowing me to see him more directly.   
“I can’t Sam, but I’m good with empathy and I’m good at reading you.”   
I didn’t say anything, I just turned back towards the front of the car and waited for Deanna. It didn’t take long for her to return with a key and get back in the car.   
“Around the back, room 32B.”   
I backed out of the lot and drove around back and pulled up to door 32B. We got out of the car and I went to the back of the trunk and grabbed my bag. Deanna stood beside me and grabbed hers. I closed the trunk and we headed inside the room, placing the bags on the floor and sitting on the bed. Jack moved to the table and chairs and sat down.   
Deanna dug through her bag and grabbed her FBI clothes. “First, we need to go the police station and see what we can find out about the victims.” She walked towards the bathroom.   
“Hey sis,” I grabbed my clothes as well. “you can dress in the room, I get the bathroom.”   
She paused and turned and looked at me, her mouth a gap. For once she didn’t know what to say. I strolled by her and could feel her eyes follow me as I went into the bathroom. She can get dressed in front of Jack, it’s not like he hasn’t seen her naked before anyway.   
A few minutes later I emerged from the bathroom, Deanna was dressed and Jack was staring at the TV. I put my street clothes in my bag and walked over to the door. “Ok, lets load up.” I opened the door and walked out. I could hear them follow me and I heard the door shut behind them.   
It wasn’t long before we reached the police station. I handed Jack his FBI badge that Deanna and I had made for him along with one for Cas, if he ever returns. Good thing Jack started wearing a suite when he started hanging out with Cas and Gabriel. I think he liked being part of the ‘flock’ when it came to hanging out with his uncles.   
“A badge?” Jack smiled.   
“Yes, you and Cas have a hard time being quite in invisible mode.” I said and exited the car. I heard Dee and Jack get out and follow me up to the door. Once we were inside I found the clerk and walked up to the desk.   
“Hi, My name is agent Johnson and this is agent Murphy.” Deanna pulled her badge out as she pointed towards me, I followed suite and pulled out my badge. I prayed Jack remembered to show his badge.   
“I’m agent Colman.” I heard Jacks voice behind us.   
“Here for the three skinned victims?” He asked.   
I put my badge back in my pocket. “Yes.”   
“This way.” He walked around his desk and stood in the doorway between the lobby and the back office. He motioned with his arm for us to follow then turned and walked back towards the offices. We followed him and he led us to a desk stacked with folders upon folders. “Detective Collins, this is agents Johnson, Murphy and-“   
“Colman.” Jack answered.   
“Colman.” The officer repeated.   
“Thanks Harry.” Detective Collins stood up and offered each one of his hand individually to shake in turn.   
“So how can I help you agents?”   
“We are here to ask about the serial killer victims and if you have any information on who you think the killer might be.” Deanna placed her hands behind her back and smiled at the officer.   
“Well what we know so far-“ He reached down and grabbed a folder off his desk and handed it to Deanna. He obviously thought she was the agent in charge. “is that its not human.”   
Deanna’s head shot up and I instinctively held my breath, was this guy a hunter like us, did he know something we didn’t? Was my research wrong and we are dealing with a demon or monster instead?. The research hadn’t said that the Ahuizotl was a shape shifter, but humans didn’t know everything.   
“We haven’t released this information to the media because believe it or not the public panics less over a serial killer then a rabid wild animal.” He moved next to Deanna and pointed over her arm at whatever was in the folder.   
I moved on the other side of Deanna and looked at the folder, a picture of one of the victims laying on her belly, she looked like she was half eaten by a wild animal. It was disgusting, I’m not going to lie, I threw up a little in my mouth. I stood straight up and looked at the far wall trying to get control of my stomach and not throw up in front of the detective.   
“So what are you guys doing about this animal?” Deanna closed the folder and I felt Jack place his hand on my back. The nausea feeling went away and I no longer had to fight my gag reflex.   
“We have a hunting party out there and have closed the park. Unfortunately people keep sneaking in. I just don’t have the man power to watch the entire perimeter of the park.”   
“Well maybe we can help with that?” I smiled.   
“That would be great.” He looked relieved.   
“Where have most of the attacks happened?” I pointed towards the map on the far wall.   
I followed him as he walked towards it, Deanna and Jack were behind me. When we reached the far wall he pointed towards the east side of the park. “Most of the attacks have been here, but the latest victim was killed here.” he reached up and circled the center of the map. “I think it’s making it’s way to the right.”   
“Well my agents and I will take the right side of the park, you guys stay to the left and center.” Deanna circled the right side of map with her forefinger.   
“Ok, we head to the park just before sunset..” Detective Collins started walking towards the door as he spoke. “It seems this animal is nocturnal.”   
“Sounds good.” Deanna replied as we walked through the opening back into the lobby. “Thank you Detective.”   
“See ya all at sunset, around 8 pm.” He nodded his head slightly.   
I turned and followed Deanna and Jack out of the door. We climbed back into the car and I started the engine and backed out of the parking spot. It didn’t take long for us to reach the hotel. We each grabbed a bag of tacos we had picked up on the way back. We went inside and I sat at the table and Deanna and Jack sat on opposite sides of the bed. We ate in silence. I was so hungry, the last time I ate was a couple of cheeseburgers from Burger king yesterday.   
Deanna was doing research on her tablet and Jack was watching TV. I looked up at the screen, some cartoon was on with super hero’s. They must not have TV in heaven. I went back to my last taco. I found myself wondering what Cas was doing, where he was, if he was ok. I hadn’t heard from Gabriel either. I had no idea what was going on with the whole apocalypse thing and if it was still in the works. I just wanted him to come back, this disappearing for days thing is beyond frustrating.   
“Well we can kill it with silver.” Deanna set her tablet aside and grabbed another taco and began to eat it.   
“We have plenty of silver.” Jack commented as he took a bite from his taco. I was curious if he could actually taste the food because he was half human or if it tasted like the molecules that it was made from. I pushed the question aside, now wasn’t the time to ask such random trivia questions.   
I looked over to Deanna and lifted an eyebrow inquisitively, Deanna shrugged her shoulders and giggled.   
Jack turned towards Deanna, “We do, don’t we?”   
But before we could answer Jack he looked up towards the ceiling and froze. We waited patently for him to come back to us. It only took a few seconds then he stood and looked at Deanna. “Gabriel needs me.”   
“Go.” I responded. What if Cas was with him and that is why he hadn’t returned yet. Maybe he was in trouble. He turned towards me.   
“What if you guys get into trouble and need me? Cas would never forgive me if something happened to you guys,” He turned towards Deanna and I saw him swallow hard and his voice was low and soft. “I would never be able to forgive myself.” I saw his eyes shift up and they meet Deanna’s as I came around to stand beside her.   
Deanna walked up to him and kissed him softly on the lips. “We will be fine. If I need you, I will call you, promise.”   
He looked at me and I nodded in agreement, then he turned smiled at Deanna and the air hitting our face was the last thing we felt before he vanished. “Looks like it is the Winchester sister duo once again.”   
We giggled together and started getting the stuff ready to face off the demon or monster or what ever this thing was. I found my mind wondering to Cas and hoping he was ok. Even after the fight we had I couldn’t help desperately wishing I was with him right now. Deanna must have seen or felt my anxiety because I felt her hand on my shoulder as I was packing up our duffle. I turned my head slightly so I could look at her.   
“Cas is fine, it will be alright.” She smiled, “Come on sis, lets go kick some monster butt.”   
I nodded and zipped up the duffle and followed her out the door and to the car. We started the engine and headed towards the park. This was going to be fun, hunting with my sister, just the two of us. The sun was low in the sky as we pulled into the right side of the park and parked the car.

Jack 

It didn’t take long for me to arrive were Gabriel was. I saw Crowley standing next to him but no Cas. I looked at Gab, I knew my eyes betrayed me and he could pick up on my animosity, I had heard stories and had been warned about the King of hell. He never lied, but he omitted stuff, and twisted things around to his own advantage. I put my wings away, looked at Crowley then back to my uncle.   
“What’s wrong?” Gab looked concerned.   
“Where’s Cas? Why did you call me here?”   
“Cas is in heaven taking care of something.” Then I heard Crowley’s irritating voice next to my ear, he had moved closer.   
“We need to get into that building.” I looked in his direction and he pointed to a small building that was old and worn down. The windows were boarded up and it looked abandoned. “It’s warded against angels and demons.”   
“You’re the only one with enough power to burn the walls and destroy the warding.” Gabriel added.   
“What’s in there?”   
“We got intel that they are hiding Gabriel’s horn in there.” Crowley chuckled.   
“Your horn?” I couldn’t help but smile as I turned to my uncle.   
“Shut up Jack.” Gabriel looked around me and at Crowley. “Just couldn’t keep your mouth shut could you?”   
Crowley shrugged his shoulders and looked away.   
“I had to leave the girls on a hunting trip to come here. So lets hurry up and get it done.” I started walking towards the building. “Why are they trying to keep you from this thing anyway. Why is it so important?”   
“It announces the apocalypse and releases the souls from hell, opening the gates.” Gabriel shoved his hands in his pockets. “Only an archangel can sound it, luckily dad demoted Uriel to angel so he can’t use the thing.”   
“Great!” Suddenly all hell broke loose, monsters came rushing us at every direction. I saw Crowley pull the demon knife which was returned to hell as Gab and I dropped our angel blades preparing for battle.   
“Fucking monsters Gab?” I yelled.   
He shrugged his shoulders then ran forward and stabbed one in the heart with his blade. I went forward grabbing the wrist of what looked like a vampire and held up his arm above his head and stabbed him in the heart as well. I saw Crowley cut of the head of another.   
“They have black eyes.” I yelled.   
“We aren’t supposed to be able to posses monsters.” Crowley’s voice was laid with confusion.   
“Well, they have-“ My uncle stabbed another one, red glowed from it orifices as the demon wasn’t was expelled. The monster fell to the floor. “black eyes Crowley.”   
I heard noise coming from behind us and turned just in time to see the two monsters rise from the ground. Without thinking I held out my palms and focused my power towards the two vampires. Golden beams shot from my hands and the Vampires fell to their knees and began to burn. The only one that stayed dead was the monster Crowley decapitated.   
“Good shot nephew.”   
“Ok, so now we know that demons can posses monsters and unless you kill the monster as well as smiting the demon the monster survives the smiting process.” I turned and walked towards the house again.   
I stopped a few feet away and held out my hands and released my power towards the house. The outside burst in flames and I could see the warding begin to burn. What few monsters were left ran out of the building on fire. Black smoke rose from the holes in the roof and seeped back into the earth. It didn’t take long for the warding to disappear.   
“I’ll retrieve it for you Gabriel.” Crowley started towards the building. Without saying a word Gabriel vanished and then was back beside my side within seconds.   
“No worries Crowley, I got it.” Gabriel held out his horn then put back in his inside jacket pocket.   
Crowley looked visibly disappointed. “Well I guess I’m no longer needed.” Then poof he was gone. Gab and I just looked at each other.   
“Let’s get this back to heaven in the vault where it belongs.” Gab and I flew off.

Castiel

I stood outside Dean’s door in the hall of souls. I didn’t know what I was going to say to Dean. It had been so long since I had seen him. This will be the first time I will talk with him before his death. I have been to see him many times but have always been invisible, I didn’t want to disrupt his heaven I didn’t want to disturb his peace, his little corner of paradise. I don’t know how long I had stood there with my hand on the door knob, but I finely turned it and walked in.   
To my surprise his happy place was at the same bar that he was in when the other dimensional Michael had trapped him in his own mind when he had possessed Dean. He was cleaning glasses and Sam was sitting at the bar drinking a beer.   
“Hello Dean.” I stepped through the door and walked towards the bar.   
“Cas?” Dean put his glass down and Sam disappeared. The bar faded away to the meadow we had said goodbye in. Well we had officially said goodbye. I had gone to see him in secret after his wife died, and when he was trying to raise John by himself, during John’s wedding, watching the girls grow. He had died and I went to his funeral, more to be there for Sam and John.   
“Yes, Dean. It’s me.” I reached him and stopped Just short of reaching him. He didn’t look happy to see me. He looked angry.   
“Are you Fucking kidding me? Why now Cas? Why come back now?” the meadow faded away to the other universe’s apocalyptic world.   
“Why are you angry with me Dean? I don’t understand?” My head tilted slightly as I was trying to figure him out.   
“I have been stuck up in this,” He held out his hands and motioned towards everything. “Heaven! And you haven’t even come to see me till now?”   
“I’ve kind of been busy Dean, you know running this whole universe.” I said back angrily.   
The background of Dean’s paradise switched again. This time we were in the bunker, standing next to the bar. Dean walked over and pored himself a drink. He lifted up the glass towards me, “Well, welcome home Cas.” Then he downed all of the amber liquid.   
“How are you changing your heaven?” I swiped my hand out to encompass everything.   
“I don’t know I just started to be able to do it. I also remember how to enter other heavens but I can’t find Sam’s.”   
“Sam’s heaven is when he is in collage with Jessica.” I went over and sat at the map table.   
“Oh,” Dean poured another drink and sat across from me. “Well at least he is happy.”   
“He is Dean.”   
“So why are you here?” he took a sip from his glass. “you know this tastes great, but it doesn’t have any effects.”   
“Dean, I came because I found myself in a situation with your granddaughter.”   
“Yeah, which one?” He smiled slightly. I wondered what kind of trouble he thought I was in.   
“Samantha.” I sat forward and placed my elbows on the top of the table.   
“So why are you back on Earth exactly?” Dean lifted his head and looked up at me, meeting my eyes. I could tell his brain started putting the dots together.   
“We had an issue. Uriel opened the rift to the empty.”   
He set his glass down on the table with a loud thump. “Seriously?” one of his eyebrows lifted as he asked sarcastically.   
I tilted my head slightly and blinked long. I knew what he was thinking. ‘Why was Uriel back among the angels? What does Samantha have to do with the empty? Where is Deana?’ I knew I had to tell him everything, about Uriel working with Beezlebub and Azezal to try and free Lucifer and how they are after Deanna as a vessel. Then I have to tell him about Sam and I’s confusing romantic relationship.   
“I knew Chuck was an idiot when he allowed Uriel to come back. So why are you here? Do you need to bring me back, to help with Uriel?”   
“I can’t Dean. You don’t even have a body for me to put you back into.”   
“So, why are you here?” Dean downed the rest of his drink then got up and poured another one.   
“Ok Dean, here is a quick version.” I watched as he poured himself another drink and walked back over to the table and sat down staring at me in the eye waiting for me to speak. “So we started noticing that there was Demon activity happening on earth, more then usual, so Jack and I started to keep an eye out for Samantha and Deanna. Well, to make a long story short…”   
“To late.” Dean took a drink.   
I shook my head slightly and began again. “So Uriel resurrected Beezlebub and Azezal-“   
“The yellow eyed demon?” Dean interrupted.   
“Yes, It turns out they are trying to resurrect Lucifer and Deana and Samantha have the same blood running through their veins that ran through you and Sam’s.”   
“So they are vessels?”   
“Yes.” I could tell Dean was worried.   
“You’ve got to let me out of here so I can help my granddaughters.” He downed the rest of his drink and stood up.   
“No, Jack and I can protect them.” I shifted my weight looked up words and rolled my eyes then looked back at Dean. “besides we even have Crowley helping and Gabriel.”   
“Crowley? Really?”   
“I thought you liked Crowley.”   
“Not around my granddaughters!” he slammed both his palms down on the map table. “It’s Crowley, and your Gab is one giant sex organ, I’m not sure I want him around them either.”   
“Well, no worries there. It seems Jack and Deanna have had a relationship going on for awhile and Samantha is involved with someone already.”   
“Jack and Deanna?” Dean stood up, “Would you like to explain that to me?”   
“I just recently found out about it myself.” I stood and walked over to Dean and leaned against the edge of the map table.   
“Well what are you going to do about it?” Dean stood straight and looked me in the eye. I could tell he was angry. Perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea to tell Dean about me and Samantha. I needed to come up with a cover story.   
“Dean, that’s not why I’m here.”   
“Then why are you here?”   
“Do you remember what Azezal Did to Sam to help turn him so I can better protect the girls?” I already knew what had happened but I needed a cover.   
“Yeah, he gave Sam demon blood when he was 6 months old then had him compete with others in a life or death struggle.”   
“Well he doesn’t have the time to do all that this time. They are trying to make this a rush job, Gabriel, Crowley, Jack and I are getting to close and we are effectively keeping the girls out of harms way so that they are trying to find another vessel for Lucifer but having a hard time at it.”   
“Is that why you asked me about Sam? So you can find this other…vessel?” Dean crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
Not really, but he had a good idea. “Yeah, that was what I was thinking. Anyway, I need to get back down there. Thanks for your help Dean.” I turned towards the door and began walking towards it.   
“Wait Cas, you never said who Samantha’s love interest is?”   
“Well that’s a little more complicated.” I turned and walked away from Dean, trying to put distance between him and I. I turned to face him when I thought I was far enough away. Dean followed me, Damn!   
He didn’t say anything just stared at me, his arms crossed, and his head tilted slightly.   
“Well,” I backed up as I spoke. “Sam and I have sort of-“   
Dean rushed me then his hand at my throat. “You and Samantha what?” I could tell he really wasn’t interested and listening to the answer. I knew he couldn’t hurt me so I just allowed him to take out his frustrations. It didn’t take long for him to give up and walk away from me. He was still angry and began pacing back and forth. It was a few moments before I heard his breathing calm as he relaxed.   
“Dean, it was not what I wanted. I fought my feelings for her but she reminded me of you.” I walked closer to him.   
He turned and looked at me, “You didn’t use any angel Mojo on her did you?”   
“No.” I leaned against the table and crossed my arms. “If I could effect feelings I would have made her fall out of love with me.” I looked down at the floor.   
“Ok wait?” he held up his hand towards me. “Jack is dating Deanna and you are what? Dating Samantha? And you came here for-?”   
“I don’t know,” I threw up my arms, “Permission… knocking sense into me… tell me to stop. Something?”   
“Do you love her?” Dean’s voice softened.   
“Yes.”   
“Ok then,” Dean leaned against the table next to me. “Just don’t hurt her.”   
“I’m trying not to, but she is so much like you. Infuriating, stubborn, won’t listen, and a very strong willed.”   
Dean chuckled slightly, “That sounds like my girl.”   
“You mean you?” I laughed softly.   
“Yeah,”   
“I’ll protect them with my life Dean, just like I protected you and Sam.” I laid my hand on his shoulder and gave it a little squeeze.   
“I know Cas,” He smiled slightly his upper lip tuning up.   
“Well I got to get back to the girls.” I stood straight and walked towards the exit. The scenery changed back to the bar and Dean was sitting on one of the bar stools drinking some whisky. Sam, well Dean’s vision of Sam, came walking through the door. He walked past me and straight to Dean. “Hey Bro how’s it going?”   
Dean turned towards me and winked. I smiled and walked out of the door and was back into the hallway of the hall of souls. I was hard seeing him again, I missed him. I even missed Sam. I was thinking about dropping in and saying hi while I was here but I thought better of it. I turned and walked towards the portal to Earth.

Deanna 

“I hear something over there.” I pointed towards the group of trees to my right.   
We moved in that direction slowly, guns drawn and cocked. The growling became louder as we moved forward. I got closer, my gun held out in front of me. Suddenly out of nowhere, a black panther like creature jumped out of the trees. We both fell back wards, Samantha let out a scream from the shock as her gun went off.   
I dropped my gun as I placed my hands behind me to break my fall. The creature shifted its weight and slowly maneuvered its way over me, straddling my body, its breath was rancid as its face was inches from mine. It drooled, and the green gooey liquid slid over it’s black lips and dripped all over me.   
Suddenly the creature was knocked off me as I saw a glimpse of Sam’s coat as she tackled it. It hissed and landed on its side, “Shoot it Dee,” I heard Sam scream. I looked around but couldn’t see my gun anywhere.   
“I can’t, I dropped my gun.” I frantically searched. I saw the creature fly as Sam kicked it in the side with a drop kick. “You shoot it.” I yelled as I stood up grabbing the knife from my leg sheath.   
“I can’t I dropped mine also.” Sam scuttled to my side. The creature stood and faced us both. It shook its head and we held up our hands as its slobber covered us generously.   
I saw Sam reach down and grab her knife as well. “I can’t believe we both dropped our guns.”   
The creature pawed the ground and snarled at both of us, but we were ready. It lowered it body, the belly barley above the ground, it was getting ready to pounce. We saw the tail flick and the claw on the tail opened and closed. The smell was indescribable as it opened its jaws and roared.   
“Maybe we should call Jack or Cas?” I glanced at Sam then back at the creature.   
“Don’t even say their names, they will hear us.” Sam charged the thing screaming at the top of her lungs, I followed and did my own battle cry, the creature leaped forward. We were either going to kill this thing or it was going to kill us.

Castiel 

“Jack what are you doing here?” I asked as I saw Gabriel and Jack enter heaven.   
“Gabriel need my help to retrieve his horn.”   
Gabriel reached in his jacket and pulled out the horn and shook it slightly in my direction. It was the horn alright. Damn what other things has Uriel stolen from the vault. I tilted my head slightly and looked at Gabriel with a forlorn exasperated look.   
“I don’t know bro. I felt it calling for me. They had it in an old house surrounded by demon and angel warding. I needed Jack to burn the walls.”   
“Well get it back in the vault and take an inventory and make sure nothing else is missing.” I looked directly at Gabriel. “only you. You’re the only one I can truly trust. Oh and Gab, change the code.”   
“You got it bro,” He gave me an American military salute to which I raised an eyebrow and looked at him like he was out of his mind. Which he was.

JACK AND CAS

Jack and I looked at each other. The girls they called our names and we both heard it. They must be really in trouble. “We got to go.” I said and Jack and I ran through the portal and was flying in the sky in seconds. I could see their souls shinning gold marking where they were. There was a purplish glow that was huge and engulfed them in size times three. A few more seconds and we would be there.   
Samantha   
I leapt to the left and Deanna leapt to the right as it pounced. I rolled and bounced up on my feet, knife at the ready, I pivoted on the balls of my feet and turned and faced the creature. I saw Deanna do the same thing as the creature laid on its belly. I held up my knife and Deanna held up hers. We both nodded as we read each others mind figuratively speaking of course.   
I stepped forward as Deanna did the same and we both jumped on the creature, plunging the blades deep in its sides near what we were hoping was its heart. Blood spurted everywhere, it was warm and gooey and stank. It screamed and shook us off and we landed on our asses once more. He shook wildly and we both got bathed in blood. As we scooted away from the thing.   
After what seemed like an incredibly long time, the thing collapsed and exhaled one last time. Deanna ran around the creature and up to me wrapping her arms around me. She hugged me so fiercely that I almost fell over. I wrapped my arms around her.   
“Ok Deanna, ok.” I patted her back then held her from me and looked at her. Red goo clang to her hair and her cloths and some stringy crap was hanging from one ear. I reached over and pulled it off.   
She reached over and I felt something slide from my neck as her hand pulled away I saw the same stringy shit. “Are you ok?” she asked.   
“Yeah, you?”   
She nodded and smiled.   
Just then we felt the gust of wind from above and two angels rushed up to us. Jack grabbed Deanna and Castiel grabbed me, they both held us at arms length and looked us over. Searching for wounds. “Cas, Jack we’re fine.” I stepped back and forced Cas to calm down. “It’s the animals blood.”   
I looked over at Deanna and Jack, Jack had pulled her into his arms and was holding her close to him. I turned towards Cas, it looked like he was straining to not do the same with me. The truth was I really wanted to be in his arms. Fuck it! I stepped close to him looking him straight in the eyes, he held his arms out slightly. I maneuvered my body in between his arms and wrapped my arms around him.   
I felt his arm wrap around my waist and his other hand go to the back of my head were he held me close to his chest. “Are you really ok?” his voice was soft and soothing.   
“Yes Cas, I’m fine. Just need a shower.” I felt his chest spasm as he chuckled. I shifted and looked up at him, he was looking down at me and our eyes met. I felt his fingers in my hair and shifted my eyes and saw him pull some more stringy shit out of my hair.   
“Gross, this is disgusting, I will have to take three showers just to get all this crap off of me.” I looked down and felt him chuckle again.   
“Come on you two, lets get both of you home.” Cas looked over at Deanna and Jack.   
Deanna stepped back and I turned in Cas’ arms and walked towards Deanna then turned and faced our guardian angels. “We need to go back to the hotel and get our stuff. Come on you guys lets burn this creature and get outa of here.   
I flicked the lighter and dropped it on the huge animal. It exploded into flames and we didn’t even douse the thing with gasoline. I stepped back just as the flames became higher and Cas came to my side. Jack and Deanna walked over to us. It didn’t take long for the thing to turn to ashes. We turned and walked towards baby, climbed in and took off to the hotel.   
After about 15 minutes we piled out of the car and went into the room. Deanna beat me to the shower. Jack turned on the TV and was watching some animal show on animal planet. God I needed to get out of these clothes. “Jack don’t turn around, keep your eyes on the TV mister. I’m serious!”   
“Yes ma’am.”   
I looked at Cas and smiled then began taking off my clothes. They clung to my skin from all the blood. To my surprise Cas walked up to me and began to help me strip. He started unbuttoning my dress shirt. Dee and I never changed out of our FBI suites. Now they would have to be burned and we would need to buy new suites. I felt his warm hands slide the shirt over my shoulders and down my arms.   
“So what was that thing?” Cas asked.   
“An Aztecan devil dog.” I could feel the corners of my mouth lift into a grin.   
“Wonder why it is so far up North?” Cas watched as I pulled off my slacks and let them drop on the floor next to the other discarded clothes.   
“I didn’t think about that. That is curious.” I hadn’t considered that angle, what if other creatures, monsters and the like started migrating to areas they were not native to.   
Cas took off his coat and wrapped me in it. “What do you want me to do with your clothes?”   
I looked down at the small pile, “Burn them?” I giggled and felt Cas’ fingers under my chin tilting my head up towards his. Then I felt his lips touch mine. The warmth, the softness, I melted under his gentle assault.   
He pulled back a little and our eyes met, “I missed you Sam.”   
“I missed you too Cas, I’m sorry for everything I said.” I heard the bathroom door open just then and turned to see Deanna step out with her cloths hanging from her thumb and forefinger.   
“We need to burn these.”   
“Cas and Sam were just saying the same thing.” Jack’s voice rose to my ears and startled me because I forgot he was in the room.   
I bent down and grabbed a change of clothes from my bag and walked over to the bathroom. I felt Cas remove his coat as I stepped through the threshold I turned and smiled at him as I closed the door. It didn’t take long for me to wash away all the blood and guts but I washed my hair three times because I couldn’t get rid of the stench. I quickly dressed, grabbed my under garments with my forefinger and thumb so I could add them to the burn pile and walked out of the small bathroom. Everyone was watching the TV. The news was on and some lady was talking about the weather.   
Everyone turned and looked at me when I got to the end of the bed. Cas pushed a large metal garbage can my direction and I saw the remnants of Deanna and I’s clothing. I dropped what was in my hand on top of the pile. Cas reached down and grabbed the now full pale and walked towards the front door. “I’ll be back.” He said with a smile and disappeared outside.   
Turned out he didn’t need to return in the room. Deanna and I pretty much packed up our stuff and we were ready to leave the little room. Jack turned off the TV and we stepped out of the room leaving the key on the night stand. We saw Cas looking at the garbage can, orange-yellow flames barley above the rim, black smoke rising from the opening. He was burning our clothes.   
We threw the duffle bags in the trunk of the car and Deanna and Jack got in the back, Deanna snuggling close to Jack’s side. I closed the trunk and walked over to Cas. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. We stood there waiting for the flames to die before we walked back over to the car and got in. I drove and Cas sat shotgun. We pulled out of the hotel parking lot and headed towards the highway.   
“I went to go see your grandfather.” I glanced over at Cas. He was staring out the window, his elbow resting on the edge of the door, his hand up by his chin.   
I looked back to the road, “Why?”   
“I needed to ask some questions. Told him how you and Deanna were doing. He was very pleased that you are carrying on with the family business.”   
“Good to know.”   
“Look Sam, we are going to have to talk when we get back to the bunker.” I felt his eyes on me, the energy from them is intense.   
I glanced over at him then back to the road. “Can we wait until after I get a goodnights sleep? Please.”   
“Yes, we can wait.”   
“Try not to worry so much Cas, it makes you get old faster.” It was already out of my mouth before I realized what I had just said. He is a freaking angel…he doesn’t get old, idiot!   
I glanced over at him again. He was smiling and looked back out the front window and chuckled to him self. I turned back to the road myself and giggled. I looked in the rearview mirror, Jack and Deanna had fallen asleep in the back seat. I reached over and turned on the radio, ‘Life is a highway’ came through the speakers. We looked at each and smiled. Yes, life sure is a highway.


End file.
